No Rest for the Wicked
by Paper Kaine
Summary: Percy was almost a normal teenager. Being homeless and a thief can get in the way of that. Except one day, he tries to steal from the wrong person. The consequences? He's dragged into a world filled with gods, monsters, and people who are anything but normal. How can a mortal among demigods survive when everything and anything is stronger than he is? [Cancelled]
1. Feeling Lucky

**Author's Note: Well this is my new story, and I'm on the brink of exams, so I won't be able to update either for the time being. So, please, tell me what you think of it. Also, updates are going to come slower for this story, as the chapters will be bigger.**

* * *

 **You know there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
We got bills to pay  
We got mouths to feed  
And ain't nothing in this world for free  
No we can't slow down  
We can't hold back  
Though you know we wish we could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good**

 **-Ain't No Rest for the Wicked, Cage the Elephant**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Feeling Lucky**_

* * *

The boy under the hood stood in the shade of a dark alley. He wore simple beige cargo pants and a thin black wool jacket, slightly tattered, with some old dusty brown leather boots. He leaned casually against the wall, and his appearance warranted no attention from the crowded streets of Manhattan and that was just the way he liked it. His watchful and ever alert brown eyes were constantly scanning the crowd, yet his expression betrayed no intent. He came here or went to another similar location as he usually did every other day, and looked for a suitable mark.

He'd been standing here for little over an hour but he had no shortage of patience, as it was something he'd perfected from years living on the streets.

Being Manhattan, there was always someone suited to what he had in mind, and it came in the form of unwary business man. He seemed lax and at ease, in a happy mood. Obviously hasn't been a business man for long, or at the very least, hasn't been a business man in New York for long.

Luckily, the business man was on the same side of street as him. It was always a pain, trying to cross the street whenever there was a crowd like this because he'd easily lose his mark, and there was always a crowd like this.

The business man walked a fair pace, easy to keep up with, but if the crowd held him back for too long, the boy under the hood would lose him. The business man came to stand at the back of a crowd gathered by a road crossing, and the boy calculated the risks. It would be easier to pick his pocket while he was still, but with the current conditions, someone was bound to notice. Better to wait for when they're in motion. The boy walked across the crossing, at the same pace as the business man, and waited until they were over the other side.

As the boy sped up his pace, he noticed the businessman's pockets; both were shallow, and one was bulging slightly, in the familiar shape of a wallet.

They boy never felt bad about doing this, but he made sure he picked marks that looked like they weren't short on change. For them, it was usually just to get something they didn't really need. For him, it was food for a few days, and if he was really lucky, a hotel room for one or two nights.

As he approached the business man, he flexed his fingers a little. He didn't have to worry about noise, as there was always plenty of that from the cars and the people. He got right behind him, and stretched his arm forward slightly. He dipped his index and middle finger into the man's pocket without him feeling a thing. He pulled the wallet out between the fingers, and he quickly shoved it under his jacket. He'd inspect the contents later. For now, he'd slip away from the crowd without looking too suspicious. He followed the crowd for just a minute, before he came across a shady alley that he slipped into; there were no shortages of those around here.

Once he was suitably deep into it, he pulled off his hood, revealing a mop of dark brown hair, and skin that was neither tan nor pale. People often said that if he had a tan he'd look like a surfer. Before he'd run away, people also told him that he took after his mother, but he didn't really know what to think about that. His mother died in child birth, and he'd been passed around from orphanage to foster home and back to orphanage again, until one day in the dead of night, he'd decided he had enough of being tossed around the state like that. He grabbed a bag from the place, stuffed a few things in it, some food and water, and everyone's money (except for the other kids of course; he had some sympathy).

The boy's mother, the one who died before he ever knew her, was Sally Jackson. Her son was the boy under the hood, counting money from a stolen wallet. His name was Perseus. Percy, as he preferred to call himself, didn't know much about his mother. In fact, her name was the only thing he ever knew about her.

But back to the present, Percy was counting the contents of the wallet he'd just nicked.

"One hundred and… seventy six dollars." Percy grinned; this was one of his better hauls. But still, it didn't beat the day he'd discovered five hundred dollars in a single wallet, which was roughly six months ago. That day, he slept in a four star hotel, and had some hot food for a change. But all of that had paled in comparison to two simple things in the hotel: a hot shower, and bed with clean sheets and an actual roof over it. The shower had been the first he'd had in two months, and the first hot one he'd had in a year.

Currently near Battery Park, Percy stuck the money in his pocket, threw the wallet aside and made his way to the Soho neighbourhood. It was along the way to where he was going, so Percy didn't mind making the trip. He didn't usually mind anyway.

* * *

He found the person who he was looking for, in the same place he usually did, sitting cross legged in an alley, with his typical calm expression on his face. He looked to be in his mid thirties. He was bald, which was unusual for person living on the streets. Coupled with his Asian appearance, Percy couldn't help but think he looked like a wise, homeless Buddha.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Percy. "Ah, Perseus, it's good to see you again my friend." He got up, and they embraced in a quick hug.

Percy smiled back. "Hey Hiro, look, I just good a pretty good catch today, and I… wanted to share, you know, as thanks."

He pulled out a fifty, a twenty and a few gold coins, and dropped them into Hiro's palm.

Hiro smiled. "Thank you Perseus. Pickings have slim as of late, but please, don't do this again, you need it more than I, and I can handle myself. Though it's much appreciated."

Percy nodded. "Okay then, sorry to make this short but I gotta go, I think the weather is about to turn bad. I'll see you around."

Hiro smiled, and went back to sitting cross legged in the alley. He was as close to a father figure Percy had, as he'd been the one to teach him all he needed to know about life on the streets, and how to survive it.

Percy made his way to the beach over on the east side of Manhattan. He travelled along it until he came across the Brooklyn Bridge, and made his way to his little make-shift shelter under it. He had to lean over to fit in it, but it was long enough so that he could lie down in it no problem. He'd just gotten a few long sticks and used them to prop up a sheet of tin roofing, leaning against one of the bridge's columns. He had two blankets inside, one to lie on top of the sand, and another to go on top of him when he slept. He'd recently gotten a hammer and a few nails, which he had used to stick a piece of cloth around it like a curtain.

A few other people had set up little shelters here too, and they were all older than Percy. The youngest was a twenty year old girl named Sophia, and Percy got along pretty well with her all things considered. The oldest was sixty year old man with a bushy grey beard, David, who always referred to Percy as 'whippersnapper'.

He got inside, and lifted up the blankets, and dug for a bit under it, buried not too deep in the sand, was a metal lock box. Inside was the total of his life savings: Seventy dollars. He added most of the money he got today, but Percy knew from experience that never lasted as long as he hoped it to. Despite that, he kept a ten and five in his pocket: he felt like having something for dinner tonight. He also had a backpack in here, which housed some crackers, one of those miniature cereal boxes, a few granola bars and a couple of bottles of water, but he kept those for a rainy day.

Percy reburied the lock box, and went to go outside, but he saw the start of a storm on the horizon, already it was raining steadily. His spirits dropped. He'd predicted this, but he hoped it would be coming this soon. He lay back down inside.

"Looks like an early rest today." He mumbled to himself.

He pulled the blanket over himself, leaving his jacket on. It was winter that was the worst time of year for people like him, so he always rugged up as much as possible.

Despite that he was living directly under bridge, the rain fell on an angle and a fair amount found itself under it. Yet, Perseus didn't mind; the rain was mostly held back by his makeshift curtains, and the sound of rain of the tin roof piece was oddly relaxing.

Despite the fact that it was only five in the afternoon, Percy found himself growing tired. Despite the cold weather, Percy was warm, and he fell into what was, for him, a relatively peaceful sleep.

* * *

Percy suddenly found himself awake. He knew by now not to sit up suddenly. He'd hit his head on the tin enough times to get that. Percy could already tell before he looked out the curtains that it was still dark outside. He didn't let that encourage him to stay in his shelter though. He wasn't one to waste time that could be used for useful things.

He still had his fifteen dollars in his pocket, and he hadn't had something to eat since the day before yesterday, and that was only because Percy wasn't above the occasional dumpster diving. He'd been doing it less and less lately, because businesses had the ridiculous need to prevent the homeless, desperate or those short of money from rummaging through the stuff they clearly didn't need or want.

Percy could help but get angry, but there really wasn't much he could about it besides complain to the managers and that never got him anywhere. Besides, not all shops were like that though, and there was actually one café not too far from his shelter, and the guy who ran the counter occasionally had some leftover food for him at the end of the day, which Percy would then take, and if there was enough for more than himself, he shared it with the people who sheltered under Brooklyn Bridge with him.

Anyway, Percy felt like indulging since that storm interrupted his plans last night. When he stopped by the café, his friend was running the counter. The place opened surprisingly early. Percy approached his friend, and Jack flashed a quick smile.

"Hey Percy, sorry but you know the rules, only at the end of the day."

Perseus smiled. "Ah, but I have money Jack, does that change anything."

Jack nodded. "Indeed, so then, what'll it be?"

Percy had his eye on a rather large apple and cinnamon muffin in the display case, which was exactly fifteen dollars.

Percy frowned. "That muffin is a little pricy don't you think?"

Jack shrugged. "I just work the counter. If I controlled the prices, it would be a different story, trust me."

Percy considered other options. But, the muffin giving off a warm freshly baked smell, was messing with his decision making. Eventually, his stomach rumbled, and decided for him.

"I… I'll take it then."

"To go? Or will you have a table?"

"Table, I think."

Percy handed over the money, and Jack plated up the muffin, but he hesitated. As Percy went to get a table, Jack stopped him.

"Percy, tell you what, I'll get you an iced coffee to go with that… I'll pay."

"I… that's… are you… sure?" Percy stammered.

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, it won't be a problem."

"Uh, that would… that would be great… thank you."

"Just find a table and I'll have it to you in a minute."

Percy sat down at an empty table by a window, and picked chunks from the muffin. It was probably one of the best breakfasts he'd ever had, and when Jack brought the iced coffee, Percy couldn't keep the grin off his face.

While he finished up his meal, the sun broke past the horizon, and the next day was starting up again. He was quite content for the time being.

He went up to Jack at the counter. "Hey listen Jack… that was, great. Thank you… I really mean that."

Jack smiled. "Not a problem. I wish I could help more… but I might get fired."

Percy nodded. "I understand. Anyway, I'll… I'll see you later."

"Take care Percy," and Jack turned to serve another customer.

Percy stepped out onto the streets, and wrapped his arms around himself. He really needed to get a coat. Perhaps today, he could take a risk, and 'borrow' one from a clothes store. For the time being, Percy walked the streets, heading to what he referred to as 'one of his fishing spots.' Despite the warm breakfast, Percy suddenly felt downtrodden, and he couldn't quite figure out why.

* * *

Percy stood by the side walk, but he wasn't his usual self today. His mind was wandering. Recent times haven't been so bad. At least, compared to his first few months on the street. But the recent two months have been the best. A semi-organized schedule, and a supply from the café where Jack worked, even it was unsteady at the best of times, had made for relatively peaceful times. So why was Percy so 'down'? It was like an empty void at the back of his mind, constantly reminding him that even though he was safer than ever, he couldn't be happy. Something was missing from him, and he couldn't quite figure out what.

But Percy was jarred from his thoughts. A pretty average white van had pulled on the sidewalk, just a few meters from where he was. But Percy had long ago learned that if anything was average looking, it was usually anything but. Take a thief for example, like himself (he wasn't afraid to admit to what he was, at least to himself anyway. He also occasionally took pride in his skills). They looked perfectly normal and blended into the crowd. At least until your wallet went missing, and they were nowhere to be seen.

Back to the van, one side had the logo of some kind of strawberry farm, _Delphi Strawberries_ , it said. The van doors opened, and a rather unusual bunch hoped out of the car, and some of them looked like they were fit for a bout of Live Action Role-playing.

The most normal looking one was a scrawny kid with a goatee and an odd limp. The next was a punk girl with spiked black hair, and eyes that seemed much too blue to be normal. But Percy had to keep his jaw dropping at the nest set of occupants.

Not because the girls were pretty. No, it was because two of them each had a matching set of bows and quivers filled with arrows, strung across their back, and silvery knives strapped in at their belts, like they planned to go for a casual hunt in Central Park. The tanned, older looking hunter-girl had a ferocious look in her eye that made Percy think that their prey of choice were new-born bunnies, and small children.

Percy looked around, and was shocked. Not a single person even _glanced_ at them. Like a fourteen year old getting out from behind the driver's seat of a van, and carrying around a full set of hunting gear was no big deal. He could picture people's conversations.

 _Hey, honey, those teenagers are carrying weapons!_

 _Probably just animal control, dear._

When the unusual four gathered for a conversation, Percy could just about make out their conversation.

The punk girl had an exasperated look on her face, and spoke first. "I told you guys, cars kind of need fuel to run. We should have topped of before we left camp."

Older-Hunter-Girl sighed. "Indeed, I've had blunder," Her violent glare returned. "But this does not mean thou must be insufferable about it."

 _Either she's from medieval times,_ thought Percy, _or she's actually role-playing._

Younger-Hunter-Girl spoke up. "So uh, what do we do now then?"

"We have no use for this vehicle. The streets are too crowed to use any fuelling station." Older-Hunter-Girl said. "Perhaps we will find a different form of transportation."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl-seemed to be leading the group, as they all set off down the street, right pass him without even glancing his way. Percy went to follow. Still nobody took notice of their all too obvious weapons, and that was bothering Percy. He could've sworn when one of the bow limbs hit someone, it actually passed _through_ them.

The punk girl had taken something from her pocket, and fiddled with it nervously. It looked like some kind of canister. Too small to be anything other than a personal defence spray, which meant that it would be something like Pepper Spray, or Mace.

Percy sparked an idea. He was lacking any kind of self-defence items, and he'd been in plenty of situations where a spray like that could be useful.

Suddenly, his downtrodden mood was gone, and he was feeling much better. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was after excitement, and this certainly qualified. He knew the hunter-girls could be dangerous, and the punk girl didn't look like a push over at any rate. The scrawny kid, he wasn't too sure about.

Despite the mean looking girls carrying the hunting gear, Percy felt like he could pull this off. He felt like he could mug them.

Yeah. This would be _exciting_ , and today… he was feeling lucky.


	2. A Really Bad Call

**Author's Note: Finally! I'm back! Mostly. I may have completed my exams, but I recently started work experience, at Target. And at the end of each day, I can no longer feel my legs. But, goods news, as you can see, there's a new chapter here for you, and thank you all for the positive feedback.**

 **Anyway, some bad news, my request to that deviant artist seems to have fallen through. Wait... that's for the other story... eh, I'll include it in the AN for it's next chapter as well.**

 **Also, ye gods above, have you seen the full E3 reveal for Mirror's Edge Catalyst? I watched it just five minutes ago, and nearly cried.**

 **Anyway, enough dawdling, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **A Really Bad Call**_

* * *

Percy kept his head down and only let his gaze onto his targets every few seconds. He kept the same distance and waited till an opportune moment.

Judging from the Punk-Girls pockets, he'd have to try for a diversion. Pretend to stumble into her and pick her pocket in the process. Quickly mumble an apology and pretend to be in a hurry. It wasn't the best of tactics and Percy preferred to avoid using it, but today he didn't see any other choice.

The Punk-Girl was at the back of the group with the scrawny boy, but she slowed down for just a bit and started to turn her head slightly. Percy quickly cast his eyes away, and looked up the skyscrapers, pretending to be amazed, like he was a tourist in town for the day.

When he looked back down the Punk-Girl had resumed her normal pace and was looking ahead. If she'd somehow felt that someone was tailing her then she might've had experience with thieves before. Or maybe he was over-reacting and it was just coincidence. Either way, Percy made a mental note to be extra careful.

He decided it was now or never. He closed the gap slowly and carefully, weaving through the crowd without eliciting any protests from anyone. This part was important. If you made a business man shout in anger than there's always the chance that your mark will turn around see you reaching for their pocket.

Percy was right behind her now. Percy calmed himself, and went in for the grab as he went to 'accidently' bump into her.

He never stood a chance.

The Punk-Girl whirled around and pressed on arm against hi shoulder and closed her free hand around his wrist. Percy looked up and met her gaze. She'd raised an eyebrow in a way that said, _you really trying to pull this crap on me?_

He ripped his arm out of her grip, turned and bolted. The Punk-Girl yelled something to her friends, and when Percy looked back, all four of them were giving chase.

 _Oh, shit._

As Percy ran from the group of angry teenagers, he pondered exactly what went wrong.

 _Was it when she looked back? It was probably then._

Percy bolted straight at a taxi, jumped, kicked out his legs and slid over the hood of the car. In direct pursuit, Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl simply jumped, tucked in her legs and landed on top of the car, then launched of the top without breaking her stride.

Percy was still thinking about the fault.

 _I bet it was the hood. What kind of tourist wears their hood on? And I wasn't even wearing a backpack! Really, that was just a bad call._

Percy looked back and saw Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl steadily gaining on him.

 _Yeah, that was really bad call._

She was obviously much faster than he was. Percy could tell that much, so he needed a way to out manoeuvre her, or hide.

After a few minutes of running through the crowded streets, Percy ran into a back alley, saw the chain link fence up ahead and didn't slow down.

He jumped at a wall and planted his feet on it, running along its surface for a few steps before jumping from the wall on top of a dumpster, which he then used as a springboard launch over the fence.

He rolled his body forward, landing on the hard concrete on the other side with the back of his shoulders. He kept on rolling as he hit the ground, his legs came down and his hands splayed against the ground. He came up onto his feet and kept on running.

All this happened in the space of three seconds.

Inwardly Percy smirked. He didn't often get the chance to practise his free-running in actual live situations, and he pretty much nailed that one.

But when he looked back, Percy's inside grin shattered like a porcelain vase.

The other three were nowhere to be seen, but Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl was still running after him. _On this side of the fence_. Percy didn't see how or when she got over it, but here she was, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Percy was majorly outclassed.

A part of him wanted to give up. But that was drowned by the other part, which was mostly afraid of getting his ass kicked.

Turns out he didn't need to decide, as the Hunter-Girl had done so for him.

Percy felt her weight (which wasn't that much actually) crash into him, and he was knocked to the ground.

Percy lay there on the ground, panting and out of breath. The Hunter-Girl got up, walked over to an upside down trash can, and sat down. She wasn't even out of breath.

Then she spoke to him. "T'was not a bad manoeuvre you pulled back there at the fence."

Percy was too beaten to take notice of the way she spoke. "Yeah…. Thanks.

"I've not faced against a runner dexterous as thee for a long time."

"Yeah… I try, but… I… don't get to practise… as much as… I'd like."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl just nodded.

"I don't suppose… you'd just… let me go?" Percy asked.

She turned to him, raised an eyebrow and seemed to think for a moment. "No."

"Ah… well… understandable, I suppose."

After a few minutes the younger Hunter-Girl, Scrawny Boy and the Punk-Girl ran into the alley. Still lying on the ground, Percy was pleased to note that _they_ were indeed exhausted. That took some of the sting out of being caught.

But not much.

The younger Hunter-Girl spoke between breaths. "So… um… the… fence…?"

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl got up, unsheathed one of her silvery knives, and cut through the fence like it was butter.

Percy blinked at that.

The younger Hunter-Girl, the Punk-Girl and the Scrawny-Boy all stepped through the new, sizeable hole made in the fence as Percy went to get up.

When Percy saw the look in the Punk-Girl's eye as she stepped towards him, he had a minor panic attack. "Uh… hey… listen, I didn't _actually_ manage to ta-"

The Punk-Girl interrupted Percy by grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"AHH! Hey watch the head buddy-"

"QUIET!" The Punk-Girl roared, "You're gonna tell me now, why did Luke send you?"

Percy blinked. "Huh? Who the hell is Luke? What the hell are you on about?"

The Punk-Girl sighed, let go of his neck and stepped back. "Okay then, you want to do it the hard way?"

Then, she simply clicked her finger in his face and said, "Don't worry, we're your allies. Just fill us in on what you know."

"Uhh… with no due respect, _what_ have you been smoking?

The Punk-Girl stepped back a little. "Uh? Why isn't it working?" She turned to her friends. "Usually it works, even on the aware, unless I'm wrong?"

The Scrawny Boy stepped in. "No, it usually works… wait a second." Then, the Scrawny-Boy stepped forward, and _sniffed_ towards him.

Percy took a step back. "The Hell is wrong with you man? Or have you _all_ been smoking something?"

"Hmm… I can't smell anything, and I mean anything. I think he's just a clear-sighted mor-" He cut himself short, and continued speaking in what he thought was whispering. "Guys, he's just a mortal kid."

Percy felt this should be the part where he backed away slowly.

Percy started backing away slowly.

"So then," the Punk-Girl started, "do we just, leave him then?"

The question seemed to be directed at Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl, who looked down for a second. She looked up and straight at Percy.

"At first I though perhaps the boy was here for a reason. We are a member short, but…" She hesitated. "No, the boy was just a coincidence, we leave as we were."

Percy stopped backing away. At first, he wanted to get far, far away from them. But now that they were telling him he was to carry on as if nothing happened… well, he suddenly got curious. Besides, there was something just not, _normal_ about them.

The group of four all turned to him for a second, and then they turned back to each other. The younger Hunter-Girl just shrugged. They turned around, and started to walk away.

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl turned back to Percy. "If I were thee, I would not follow."

Percy stared at the group walking away.

 _Well now that she's said that, I_ have _to follow them._

* * *

Percy stuck to the crowds and the nooks and crannies of the streets. He tailed them from respectable distance, making sure there were always plenty of things obstructing him from their view.

The group of four would recognize him, so he pulled down his hood and picked up a blue and black baseball cap he found on the ground along the way, and pulled it low over his eyes.

The group was mostly just wondering aimlessly, looking for a car that could carry them. Percy could see them nudging and looking pointedly at vehicles parked in the street, and looking back at the Punk-Girl or Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl for approval.

After what transpired in the back alley and what he could see here, Percy guessed the older Hunter-Girl was somehow leading them. The Punk-Girl it seemed had some experience regarding thievery judging from the way she caught him, and the way she seemed to know which cars were suitable or not. But Percy couldn't tell if the possible experience came from dealing with thieves, or being one.

Just about eleven minutes and an exasperated younger Hunter-Girl later, the Scrawny-Boy pointed out a red sedan, just inside the ground level of a car parking complex. The Punk-Girl stopped for a moment, looked around, and nodded her approval.

They walked inside, and Percy picked up the pace a little. From just around the corner Percy saw them walk up the car warily. The Punk-Girl however, didn't hesitate. She went straight to the car like she owned it, which was probably a smarter move, unlike her friends, who looked very suspicious.

That and it's also what Percy would have done.

She walked straight to the driver's side, and pulled the handle. The car was unlocked, and she went to slip behind the wheel. The older Hunter-Girl laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We have already discussed this; I will be the one driving."

The Punk-Girl pushed her hand away. "Yeah, but I look closer to sixteen than you do. We're going to get arrested with you driving."

"Perhaps, but I have been driving since automobiles were invented."

Percy raised an eyebrow. _Okay then, I'm tailing a bunch of crazy people._

They hopped into the car, Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl in the driver's seat, younger Hunter-Girl riding shotgun and the Punk-Girl and the Scrawny-Boy taking the back seats.

It was time for Percy to make his decision. Follow a bunch of potentially insane teenagers without knowing where they're going, or turn back, continue to live on the streets for who knows how long with nothing changing whatsoever.

Percy couldn't explain it, but there was still something, _different_ about them, and Percy learned to trust his instincts. He had to know exactly what was going on.

Also, Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl told him to stay away, which meant he was pretty much under oath to _not_ stay away.

Surprisingly, he decided rather quickly.

He sneaked towards the car.

He got to the back, and stooped low behind the trunk. With any luck, it would be unlocked like the doors.

The engine revved, and he used the noise to cover up the sound of him opening the trunk.

It was unlocked.

He gently climbed in, and before he closed it, he noticed that, oddly enough, there was a handle on the inside.

Percy softly closed the trunk when he was inside, leaving him lying there, in complete darkness.

 _Okay then, I don't know where I'm going, or how long I'm going to be in here before the car stops. I'm travelling with a girl I tried to mug, and one who thinks she's been around since the stone ages._

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

 _Everything, really._

* * *

When the car started to take off, and drive away, Percy was excited for the first seven minutes or so. Then for the next ten, his excitement dulled to mild anticipation. Then, complete and utter boredom prevailed over the journey.

Not to mention it was an incredibly bumpy ride, getting tossed around in the trunk like loose groceries.

After some time the car gradually slowed to a stop. Percy could hear doors opening. He counted four, so all of them were out of the car.

He waited for just a minute, before opening the trunk, and peering outside.

He was at a convenience store.

All this waiting, sneaking and anticipation…

And he arrived, at a convenience store.

But, at that moment, the four walked out from the store, and Percy hurriedly closed the trunk, leaving him there in darkness once more.

Percy could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The car doors opened and closed again, and the engine started.

He felt the car lurch forward, and readied himself for another long drive.

* * *

Percy had fallen asleep, despite how uncomfortable it was. The boredom and lack of interesting things to look at had seen to that.

Whatever he dreamed of, Percy couldn't remember. When the car came to a sudden stop, he banged his head and against the inside of the trunk, and jarred himself awake.

His instincts kicked in and he pulled a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry of pain that let loose from his mouth.

Once again, he heard the sound of doors opening and closing.

 _They didn't hear me hit my head did they?_

He heard dull footsteps getting closer, and a muffled voice. "…something…from the trunk…"

Percy's blood turned to icy water in his veins.

 _Well, it's been a so-so life_.

Then, he heard something else.

"…nothing …no time …waste."

Percy almost let out a sigh of relief.

He waited just a few more moments and when he opened the trunk, the darkness gave way to prevailing light, and he was blinded for just a moment.

When his eyes finally adjusted he saw that it was probably somewhere around twelve or one o'clock. Despite the momentary lack of sight, it was actually cloudy. Still, a few hours in darkness will do that to you.

Percy got up and stepped out of the trunk, and saw the figures of the group retreating into a large building. When he saw the details of said building, he took a moment to look around.

 _I'm in Washington D.C._

… _._

 _Huh._

When Percy was fully out of the trunk, he noticed a few odd looks coming his way. Not that he minded though.

Percy went off in the direction the group had gone, into what seemed to be a museum.

Percy had just stepped through the door, when a bow was suddenly nocked point blank, aimed right between his eyes.

"Uhh…"

The one holding the bow, Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl, lowered the bow, grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a wall.

"I told thee, _not_ , to follow, wicked boy."

So it was _her_ then.

All four of the group crowded around him, and none of them looked particularly happy to see him.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Why was that guy who tried to mug us hiding in the trunk of a car we sto-".

The Punk-Girl interrupted him. "Wait, wait, you were hiding in the trunk the entire trip? That's just creepy. Besides, why would you follow us? You don't just do that for nothing."

'Believe me; I actually didn't think it through for very long. Honest."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl stepped forward. "I believe the boy, that he was being stupid, and didn't think anything of following us."

She turned to her friends. "The question remains… what to do with him now?"

Everyone was silent for just a few moments.

Then…

"I don't see any way around it," The Scrawny-Boy said, "We'll have to take him with us."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl sighed, and looked down on Percy, "Fine," She said simply, and walked off.

The younger Hunter-Girl walked off with her. The Punk-Girl and the Scrawny-Boy remained.

The Punk-Girl turned to him. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

Percy got up, and looked her in the eyes. "No… I guess not."

"Come on, I'll do my best to explain things along the way."

They went to catch up to the others.

The Punk-Girl turned to him. "Tell me… do you believe in any kind of gods… or deity?"

Percy turned to her, and frowned.

 _I'm not entirely sure I like where this is going._


	3. There's Your Punch Line

**Author's Note:**

 **Finally, the next chapter. Trust me when I say, I have been working on this, but progress was just so very very agonizingly slow.**

 **Anyway something I should have mentioned before, but really should be obvious by now. This is an AU. Percy never knew his mom in this one, so she never took him to the Smithsonian, and he doesn't have an obsession with blue food, as sad as that is. Percy will be just a little OoC, but that's just to be expected.**

 **Also, if you remember from one of the previous chapters, Grover (currently known as Scrawny-Boy to Percy) pointed out that Percy is just your average clear sighted mortal. Why? Well this days I see a lot of fics coming up with ways to make Percy more powerful. Maybe they give a sword with magic powers. Maybe he's a demi-primordial. Maybe, and rather stupidly in my opinion, he gets adopted by Chaos (not to offend anyone who writes those stories... it's just... well they just keep coming and coming, and they always make Percy so Uber-powered that he's never at risk of losing a fight, which really ruins the suspense). So anyway, I decided to make a story where Percy is less powerful is most ways, but just a little bit better in one or two ways.**

 **Anyway, enough of my prattling on, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think. (Also, tell me what you think of the cover for the story, do you like it, do you not? Let me know).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **There's Your Punch Line**_

* * *

Percy stood on the top floor balcony with the group of teens inside some kind of air and space museum, each of them looking at him straight faced, despite the insanity of what they had just _explained_ to him.

Percy was not amused.

He looked each of them in the eye one at a time, looking for any hint of mischief that would say _Ha! Fooled you didn't we! Of course we aren't on a quest to rescue a goddess! Of course we're not half-gods!_

Except, he found nothing of the sort. The younger Hunter-Girl even looked at him with something bordering on sympathy, as if she'd been the situation he was in now.

And that situation was: a group of people, all of them telling him one thing with complete determination: except the impossible.

But of course, he couldn't.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, ha ha, you've had your fun, now spill. What's the real reason for this cross-country trip of yours?"

The scrawny boy looked like he'd seen this reaction before, which worried Percy. Did these guys go around recruiting for a cult or something?

"Look, you can deny it all you like," the Punk-Girl said matter-of-factly, "but it's not going to change the truth. You don't have much choice either. You've got nowhere else to go, you'll have to come with us, and when you do there are going to be some things you won't be able to deny... no matter how hard you try."

She said it unflinching and with such conviction that Percy had the ridiculous sudden urge to believe her.

He pushed the thought aside. "Look, maybe you're just trying to fool me, or maybe all of you are utterly insane…"

They all scowled at that.

"…but this has to be a joke," Percy crossed his arms, "now I'm just waiting for the punch line, so tell me when it gets here."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl looked ready to strangle him. She stepped forward and went to, most likely, berate / throttle him, when the sound of a few adults screaming came from below.

It was followed briefly by the screech of a delighted kid, "Kitty!"

That was when a giant lion the size of a pickup truck bounded up the ramp they'd come from.

Before Percy even had time to process the giant golden lion in front of him, words like _Nemean Lion, impenetrable fur, Celestial Bronze,_ came crashing through his head like a tidal wave.

He didn't know what any of it meant, but the words seemed to come by instinct.

The massive metallic lion lifted its head high, and let out a massive roar that drove Percy back a few steps.

"Hey buddy…" the Punk-Girl said from behind him, "That the punch line you're looking for?"

The lion turned straight to Percy, and seemed to analyse him for a second, before it raised one massive paw and went to backhand him across the room… except the lion's paw passed right through him, like it was a giant ghost lion.

Or it had already killed him, and _he_ was the ghost.

Percy was confused for a second, and was rooted to the spot. Partly because of the absolute unbridled terror. Partly because he was wondering what the hell was going on.

The lion quickly put an end it that. Instead of backhanding like it had before, it went in for a simple swipe. This time, the lion's claws shredded through his left arm. White hot pain leaped inside his arm, and there were deep furrows, slices and cuts already bleeding heavily.

It was only a glancing blow, yet the force had sent Percy sprawling. Behind the veil of fiery pain, Percy was vaguely aware of someone yelling, "The Nemean Lion! Separate!"

A volley of arrows went flying over him, hitting the lion but reflecting of its fur, each with a small spark and dull ' _ting'._ Percy knew, nothing would penetrate that fur.

What Percy didn't know, was why despite nearly having his arm sheared off, and despite the unreal horror standing before him, he had picture perfect clarity inside his mind.

At least, when looking at the lion he did.

Percy, clutched his ruined and bloody arm in the other, and stumbled to his feet.

The lion had obviously decided he wasn't worth the time, and turned its attention to the group of four.

The hunter-girls were standing on top of a space capsule, launching volley after volley of arrows with steadfast accuracy. Not that it was doing any good though.

The Scrawny-Boy was… playing a set of reed pipes, okay then.

Only the Punk-Girl seemed to be having any effect on the lion, standing toe-to-toe with the beast, holding a shield and spear that she didn't have two seconds before. Whenever the lion stepped forward, she raised her shield and the lion roared and recoiled.

Percy could see the lion getting angrier, and then it started crouching, tensing its leg muscles. He'd seen enough cat fights in the streets around New York to know the lion was going to pounce.

Running as best he could with one mutilated arm, Percy rushed forward as the lion leaped. He tackled the Punk-Girl out of the way and to the floor as the lion went flying overhead. It went over the railing of the balcony and landed on the wing of some aeroplane.

The cords holding the plane began to groan.

Percy and the Punk-Girl had gotten up by now, had Percy had, for some suicidal reason, came up with a plan.

Percy stooped over to pickup two of the arrows that'd reflected off the lion's hide, one in each hand. Its point was an oddly bright bronze colour.

If what the group of teens had told him was somehow true, then this arrow was not made of normal metal.

Percy tried to ignore the pain in his arm, and started running, toward the lion. He jumped onto the railing then leaped of that into the air, straight to the plane the lion was standing on. The lion jumped straight up and snapped at him, but Percy went right over him onto the other side of the plane.

His landing was not as graceful as it could have been. He fell in a heap when he hit the aircraft, but was quick to get up. Just as the lion tensed to pounce, Percy jammed the arrows into the two wires holding up his end of the plane.

The arrows cut through them startlingly easy, and Percy almost fell off the plane. But, as the plane swung like a pendulum, he grabbed the wing of the aircraft. The lion slid down the wingspan of the plane and roared in surprise. The swing took Percy right back to the balcony. When the plane had swung as far as it would Percy swung himself of the plane's wing, and just barely grabbed the balcony railing.

His left arm slipped from the railing, and Percy looked down as it happened. That fall would put him in a wheelchair.

Just as the rest of his grip was failing two hands reached down and grasped his wrist. Percy looked back up, and saw the Punk-Girl standing there.

"You waiting for an invitation? Come on!"

That snapped Percy out of his stupor, and they managed to haul him up over the railing.

Below them the lion was lying on the floor on its side, roaring in anger. It was nowhere near dead, but at least it was hurt.

During its fall, the lion had dislodged the Hunter-Girls from the space capsule. They were still above the lion though, one the second floor balcony, arrows nocked and bows ready, aiming straight at the monster.

The Punk-Girl leaped down from the balcony, evidently not worried about the prospect of spending the foreseeable future with legs that don't work.

Percy, deciding not to risk it, instead rushed down the stairs. He and the Punk-Girl now stood on opposite sides of lion, and it had finally gotten up onto its legs. Though whenever it stepped forward on its left leg, its face grimaced and it had an obvious limp.

 _Eye for an eye you bastard._

The lion evidently decided it was after some payback, and limped over to Percy. The lion swung its good leg and Percy dodged back a few steps. The lion kept on swinging and lunging, but Percy dodged back every time with moments to spare.

While he was doing this he saw the Scrawny-Boy herding the kids away from the fight.

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl seemed to have an idea and yelled from above, "Boy! Use this!" and promptly dropped one of her silvery hunting knifes down. Percy didn't see how it would do any good, seeing as how every how every other weapon they tried failed miserably.

But, he rushed and picked it up anyway.

Percy held the knife in his good hand, and waited for an opening. Just as he thought he saw an opportunity the Hunter-Girls dropped down from above. They stood with the Punk-Girl and talked to her, but Percy couldn't make out what they were saying. The younger one beckoned the Scrawny-Boy over, leaving Percy in front of the lion, with its undivided attention.

Percy had a horrible feeling for a moment.

 _They're not going to run are they? They wouldn't do that. They can't!_

They did run.

Towards the lion, not away from it.

The Scrawny-Boy started playing his reed pipes again, and then weeds and vines sprouted from in-between the tiles on the floor, wrapping themselves around the lion's legs. They were weak, but they grew back as quick as they were shredded.

The three girls all slammed into the lion's side. Their combined force and the weeds trapping the lion toppled it back over onto its side.

They did their best to hold it down, but the lion was already roaring and struggling.

"Now boy! Strike the killing blow!" Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl shouted.

Percy rushed forward and knelt by the lions head. He suddenly understood her plan. He held the knife backwards, and tucked it inside his sleeve.

Then he extended his hand, and it passed right through the lions head. It seemed to find this aggravating, and its struggles become more violent.

His forearm inside the lion's head, he flicked the knife out from his sleeve, and jabbed forward. The knife broke through something thick and hard, then imbedded itself in something soft and… _squelchy._

The lions struggle stopped immediately.

Percy just knelt there his arm still extended. _What in hell just happened?_

He snapped back to reality, and realised that a giant pile of golden sand and dust lay where the lion had just been.

His arm was covered in the stuff.

He suddenly surged to his feet and stumbled backwards. "Wha… what in… hell just happened… wha…"

"We have already told thee," Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl interrupted, "so does thou still think we are insane?"

The thought came slamming down on Percy. If what they told him was true, that the four people standing before him where half god… the idea hurt almost as much as his arm.

 _Wait a minute… my arm._

He looked down at his arm and saw a lot of blood staining it. Some was still fresh, and running all the way to his fingers.

He suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Da… damn it," He stumbled, "…I liked this jacket."

"We must leave now; there might be more monsters around." Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said.

The Punk-Girl turned to him. "Don't worry; we'll fix up your arm soon."

Percy nodded, but he was looking at the security guards around the place. They were running around with no direction. A couple just ran into walls repeatedly. One of them was lying on the floor, spinning around in a circle.

Then, Percy noticed something in the dust that used to be king-sized lion… its pelt. He wasn't sure if he could pick it up, seeing as how he passed through the lion like a ghost before. He tried anyway, and was surprised to find that he could indeed touch it. He rolled it up and carried it under his good arm.

It startled him how quickly he was adjusting to all this madness.

Together they ran out of the museum.

* * *

The Hunter-Girls were up the front of the car, and Percy was down the back, the Scrawny-Boy wedged between him and the Punk-Girl.

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl was driving like a madwoman, going thirty miles over the speed limit, weaving in-between other traffic. Percy couldn't blame her.

He would drive the same way if there was a black military helicopter flying after them.

If it was loaded with guns or rockets, no one wanted to find out.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," the Scrawny-Boy said hopefully.

No one answered. Percy doubted it would happen.

The Punk-Girl closed her eyes and seemed to be praying. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now? Please?"

If this girl's dad really was a god, then Percy saw no reason why a lightning bolt couldn't rain down on the helicopter, and make everyone's day better.

Well, except for the helicopter pilot, but screw that guy.

But, sure enough, nothing happened.

"There!" the Younger-Hunter-Girl said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said.

"Trust me." The Younger-Hunter-Girl replied.

She did trust her, enough to drive straight across two lanes of traffic and into the mall parking lot at one hundred miles per hour. She pulled the handbrake and drifted right through the laneway, and neatly into a parking space.

As everyone got out of the car, Younger-Hunter-Girl spoke. "Subway entrance. Let's go south. Alexandria."

No one argued.

She led them down some steps.

When they went to buy tickets for the subway, Percy remembered he didn't have any money on him.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." The Punk-Girl said, and paid for his ticket.

He said a quick thanks, and a few minutes later they were on the train, riding away from the station.

As the train pulled out, Percy remembered the words the Punk-Girl said to him, what, half an hour ago?

 _You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?_

"No… I guess not." Percy mumbled, though much less sarcastically than the first time.


	4. Conversations With a Former Tree

**Author's Note: Okay, got this one out a lot quicker, but that's because not much is going to happen, truth be told. Don't think you can skip this chapter though, it's still important. Though if you had any questions, there will be some stuff here that might explain it. If say anymore, I might give stuff away, so I'll have to cut this AN short. But that's probably a good thing for you guys isn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Conversations With a Former Tree**_

* * *

Percy sat between the Scrawny-Boy and the Punk-Girl on the train clutching his ruined arm.

Scrawny-Boy was rummaging through his backpack. "I should have the ambrosia here somewhere."

Percy frowned. "The hell is that?"

He waved dismissively, "It's the food of the gods. It'll heal-"

The Punk-Girl turned around sharply. "Grover! We're you… actually going to give him that stuff?!"

"Yeah, what's the… oh… damn," He turned to Percy, "sorry, mortals can't have this stuff, if I'd given it to you; you'd have burned into a pile of ash."

Percy blinked. "Well righteo then, if that's all you have…"

"No, I always bring bandages and the like with me." He pulled out a bandage roll and scissors, prepping the bandage.

As he did so, Percy looked around the train. People glanced their way occasionally, but it was because of the medical situation; they didn't look twice at the lions pelt wrapped up under his arm. Why, he had no clue, but the amount of eyes looking his way was less than it could have been, and for that he was grateful.

Suddenly something pricked in his mind. He turned back to the Scrawny-Boy. "Hey, she… said your name is Grover, yeah?"

"Yeah, Grover Underwood. Ah, that's right… you don't know our names yet. They'll introduce themselves in their own time, but for now, what's your name."

"I'm, Perseus… Jackson. Percy for short."

Scrawny-Boy, Grover, raised an eyebrow. "Oddly fitting, considering the situation. Now Percy, tell me, ever had medical alcohol rubbed on an open wound before?"

"Uhh… no…"

"Well, you might want to bite down on something."

* * *

 _Well, that was a marvellous new experience,_ Percy thought dryly.

He'd followed Grover's advice, and bitten down on something… that something being the lions pelt. His arm may be faring better, but now he felt like he'd have to get a new set of teeth.

Not the smartest of moves.

A short way down the train route the black helicopter had come down and followed the train, so they switched trains twice, and eventually lost the helicopter.

His arm now bandaged up, and pain definitely lower, Percy now had no Idea where they were, but that didn't bother him as much as the helicopter had. The prospect of instant fiery death was much more stressful, hands down.

They all got off the train, but it was the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. The entire area was blanketed in snow.

Percy was used to the cold by now, but still… this was a new level of cold. Looking at the others in their long coats and thick jackets, he'd wished he brought something warmer. He'd survive though.

He always did.

They wondered through the railway yard, hoping to find another passenger train, but there was nothing but freight cars covered in snow. They didn't look like they were going anyway any time soon.

Then they stumbled across a homeless guy standing at a trash fire. At least, that's the way he looked to Percy for the first microsecond he saw him. Instantly Percy couldn't see, but instead feel the warm golden aura radiating from this man.

And another thing, he looked way to cliché to be actually homeless. Percy had yet to actually meet anyone on the street who had a giant scruffy beard like this guy had.

One thing Percy was sure of, he was not who he seemed to be.

The man at the trash fire saw them and smiled. "Ya'll need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

The others seemingly didn't share Percy's concern, and took the man up on his offer. As they wondered over, he made eye contact with the man, and for an instant he was frowning, like he couldn't quite place him. The expression was gone as quickly as it came.

They all stood around the fire. The Punk-Girl's teeth were chattering. "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

 _Yeah… wait a minute… hooves?_

"Maybe we could contact camp," the Younger-Hunter-Girl said. "Chiron-"

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl interrupted immediately, "No. They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

Percy was contemplating everything he was hearing. An entire camp of people like them? How many half-gods could there be out there.

The thought sounded strange in his head. _Half-god._

When he looked at the group around him, he saw them shivering from the cold just as he was. Like a human. Like him.

They didn't seem very godly at the moment.

"You know," the 'homeless dude' said, "you're never entirely without friends. You kids looking for a train going west."

"Um… yeah," the Younger-Hunter-Girl said. "You know of any."

He pointed at a freight train, gleaming and without a single drop of snow on it. It was a car carrying ones, with three decks and a steel mesh curtain on the sides. It said 'SUN WEST LINE'.

Percy knew for a fact that it was not there before.

"Well, that's… convenient," the Punk-Girl said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy but he was just _gone._ The trashcan fire was suddenly extinguished.

 _Yep, definitely not human._

The group all turned to face each other, and gave each other shrugs that said 'You got a better idea'.

No one did.

They all got on the train.

* * *

The train started running almost immediately after everyone was on. When they all hopped aboard, everyone got into their own separate car.

Percy felt he should try to get to know the rest of the group. The Hunter-Girls were in a Lexus on the top deck. The younger one seemed nice enough, but Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl didn't seem the friendliest. He'd already introduced himself to Grover, who was playing race-car behind the wheel of a Lamborghini.

That left the Punk-Girl, who'd gone off into a black Mercedes SLK.

Plus, she saved him from turning into an ash pile… apparently.

Percy couldn't tell how much they were telling the truth about everything. 'Food of the gods' seemed to be a bit of a stretch.

He knocked on the window of Mercedes.

The Punk-Girl reached across and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey, um, just thought I'd thank you for, saving me from becoming an ash pile or something."

She frowned, "Yeah, it's, not a problem."

Neither them knew where to take the conversation from there.

At last she said, "You want to join me?"

Percy, seeing nothing better to do, hopped in the car. She'd hotwired the radio and was listening to some kind of rock station. Percy wasn't sure.

He'd never had much time for music.

"Nice coat there. Why don't you wear it? Probably warmer than what you have there."

Percy frowned and looked at the lion skin.

It didn't look like a coat to him.

"What do mean?"

"Ah yeah, the apparent clear sighted thing. What does it look like to you?"

"Like a lion's pelt. Hold on a moment, you and the other keep calling me that. Clear sighted? What does that mean?"

"Hmm, I suppose someone's gotta explain all this to you. Well what it means, is you can see through the Mist. And before you ask, well you'd think people would know by now if monsters and demigods were running around the country? Well, the Mist kind of censors it, prevents normal people from seeing everything. And, no one knows why, but sometimes regular people can see right through the Mist. It won't affect them. You're one of those people. "

Percy absorbed the information. "Hmm… okay then… how many other crazy things should I know about? Like the lion, why did it sometimes just, pass through me?"

"Well I don't know for sure, its skin looked like some kind of special Celestial Bronze. That's the metal our weapons are made from, and it can't harm non-magic beings. That'd be you. And the claws looked like silver to me. That's the only metal that can harm mortals, monsters and demigods. Again, no one knows why."

Percy frowned. "That's… a fair bit to take in."

"Yeah, it all ways is for the new guys."

"So uh, you guys really going to rescue a goddess?"

"That's why the Hunters are going, yeah. Their patron, Artemis was kidnapped."

"The Hunters? Those two girls with the bows?"

"Yeah, but there are a lot more than two of them."

"You said that's why _they're_ going. What about you?"

She sighed. "Because one of my friends was kidnapped as well. Annabeth. She's like my little sister, except… not so little anymore."

Percy frowned. "Not so little anymore?"

The Punk-Girl raised an eyebrow. "You ask a lot of questions."

Percy suddenly realised he may be intruding into personal territory. "Ahh, um, sorry, you don't have to answer if it's not-"

"I used to be a tree, okay."

Percy wondered if he'd misheard her. "Uhh…"

"Yeah, I'm being serious. I really should be like, eighteen or something but… being a tree for a few years threw my aging out of wack. I don't know how old I am."

The rock station suddenly started buzzing, until it cut out completely.

The Punk-Girl glared at the radio, "Argh, Damn it! Must be out of range."

She started to tune the radio, looking for another channel.

"Look, um… I never got your na-" Percy began, but was cut off.

"Look, I understand you're new to this an all, and it must be a lot to take in… but I just need to be alone right now."

The Punk-Girl suddenly looked very tired, and Percy realised he'd probably asked too many questions, plus being an ex-tree sounded really distressing.

So, he obliged.

* * *

Percy had gone to Grover's Lamborghini, but found him sleeping in the back, so Percy had sat in the driver's seat.

He'd never really been obsessed with fast cars or anything, and this car in particular just seemed a little… _much._ It was just far too impractical. It all ways surprised him that people would spend half a million dollars on a car when they could have one for just a couple thousand.

He went to look out the opposite window, but suddenly found himself face to face with the man from the trashcan fire.

"Gah! What the hell!"

He held a finger to his lips. "We wouldn't want to wake up your friend back there."

Percy glared at him. "Who… no, _what_ are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Me, oh I'm nobody. Call me Fred. Now, I just wanted to talk to you. You're the clear sighted one yeah?"

"That's what the others keep calling me, so I guess so."

"You know, I've been watching your progress, and there's something about you that I like. You've got, what do they call it these days? Spunk? Let's go with spunk. Anyway, your friends, they're all on this quest for their own reason, even though the main point is to rescue my little sister…"

"Wait your sister?" Percy suddenly realised what exactly the aura this guy had was. "You're a god."

"Ah, you're smart one. Yep, but don't say my name, I'm incognito."

"I don't know any of their names, so that won't be a problem. Also, don't expect me to kneel or whatever. I'm not praying either. "

The god raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you are a mean little dude. Anyway, back on topic, they all have their reasons, but what's yours? "

Percy wasn't expecting that question, and he didn't quite know how to answer it. He decided to change the subject.

"Look, _Fred_ , if you're a god, you can help us can't you?"

"Already am. You've got this train, courtesy of the deity of awesomeness."

"Ah, right then. Do you know where this Artemis is?"

"If I knew, don't you think I would've told you already? I'm supposed to be able to see things, and I can… but she's clouded from me. But there is something I can see. One thing you don't know about this quest, they're also here to hunt a monster. One that has the power to kill all the gods. Maybe even me, though I see that as a bit of a stretch."

"So, you can see were this monster is then?"

"Yes, and I want you tell my sisters lieutenant something… stop looking for it, because the Titans already have it… or at least they will, very shortly."

"Um, who's-"

"She'd be 'Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl.'"

Percy recoiled. "What! Can you read my mind or something?"

He checked a watch he didn't have. "Ah, look at the time! Sorry Percy, I've got to go. I can't risk appearing in person to you again. You'll need some sleep bro."

Before Percy could protest, the god clicked his fingers and suddenly he found himself getting very tired, very quickly.

The last thing he heard before he went to sleep was the god's voice. "Hmm… the first male Oracle, could that even-"

* * *

Percy's dream was more like a flash of sounds and images than an actual dream.

He saw a blonde haired girl crouched on the ground, holding up a pillar of darkness, and a guy who looked around twenty with his back to her.

 _Try not to die._

He saw a giant bronze foot crashing down onto the ground.

The least image he saw, the Punk-Girl standing at some kind of altar. The body of some kind of cow-serpent hybrid lying on it motions. The Punk-Girl was holding a bloody knife, and her eyes… were solid glowing purple light.

And the worst part of all…

She was smiling.

* * *

Percy woke to someone shaking him. He started awake and shoved the arm away.

"Hey!"

He looked over to see the Punk-Girl standing there. "The trains stopped okay, we gotta get off here. Make sure you bring Grover." And with that she walked off.

Percy thought about the dream he had, and her in it.

 _What in hell just happened?_


	5. The Wrath of Bacon

**Author's Note: Next chapter is here, and I hope you enjoy it. We're getting closer and closer to the serious business, and lets just say, I've got _plans_ for this story. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH *COUGH* Muahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or evil laughs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Wrath of Bacon**_

* * *

The group had arrived at the outskirts of a small ski town in the mountains. The sign said 'WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO.' It seemed night had passed, and the morning had arrived, with the tall pine trees casting taller shadows. All the cabin roofs were heaped with snow, and mounds of it piled up on the street sides.

Percy still had the lion pelt, and he felt it would've made him warmer, but he didn't know how you even put on something that resembles a rug more than a coat.

Just as they went off to head towards the town, Percy remembered the message Fred the god had given him.

He ran to catch up. "Hey guys! Wait a sec!"

The all turned around. Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl sighed, "What is it now?"

"Well on the train ride over, I kinda… had a talk with a god. He gave me some advice about the quest."

"Wait, who was it, which god?"

"Don't know, they said their name was Fred-"

"Apollo! Argh, he can never stay out of others business."

Percy blinked. _Okay, apparently he has history with the Hunters._

"Anyway, he said you were also looking for this powerful monster something? Well, he said that we shouldn't bother. Some guys called the Titans already have it or something like that."

"WHAT! Are thou joking? It cannot be!"

Percy recoiled at the sudden outburst. "Uh, no. That's what Fre- Apollo told me."

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl sighed. "Well, though it is bad news, it does make the rest of journey less complicated, though the destination will be as deadly as ever."

"Wait, Destination? You know where we're-"

"Come, let's go." She completely ignored him.

Percy huffed, but followed anyway.

They stopped in the middle of town, and you could pretty much see everything the town had to offer from that point: a school, a couple of tourist shops and cafés, some ski cabins and a grocery store.

"Great," the Punk-Girl said, "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" Grover exclaimed

"Yes," Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries… and wax paper."

Percy was slowly getting used to how weird this Grover guy was, but… eating _wax paper_? That's a whole new level.

Punk-Girl sighed, "Fine. You two get us some food, and the rest of us will check the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions. We'll meet in front of the store in fifteen minutes."

In the store the clerk told them there was no easy way in or out of the town unless you had your own car.

"You could call a taxi from Alamogordo," he said doubtfully. "That's down at the bottom of the mountains, but it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred dollars too."

They left the store dejected, staying by its porch waiting for the others.

"Wonderful," the Punk-Girl grumped. "I'm going to check at the other shops. See if they have any suggestions."

Percy didn't think they'd say anything different from the clerk they'd just talked to, but he didn't object.

As she left down the street, Percy realised this was the first time he'd been alone with the younger Hunter-Girl. He also realised that he only knew Grover's name so far. No one else's.

"Look, I don't really know much of you guys. I mean, I know Grover, a little." He held out his hand. "I'm Perseus… Percy for short."

She seemed a little nervous, but she shook his hand anyway. "I'm, Bianca… Di Angelo. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"So apparently your part of this, Hunter group or something? Who are they exactly?"

"Well, we travel with Lady Artemis. Hunting monsters, and stuff like that. We're immortal too."

Percy's eyes bulged. "I-Immortal? Seriously? You can't die? How old are you?"

She seemed a little unsure answering. "Yeah, but we can die. We don't get sick or age, but weapons can kill us. And I only joined recently."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. So can anyone-" Percy cut himself short when he saw Grover and Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl approaching. Percy accepted the hot chocolate and blueberry muffin, but it made him think of when he was talking to Jack, back at the café he worked at. It made Percy homesick.

 _Can a homeless person be homesick? I suppose its New York that I'm missing._

"We should do the tracking spell," Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

 _I'm pretty sure that just made no sense._

"Umm, I think so. I just need to-"

He froze.

And half a second later, a warm breeze rustled past. It was strange, but it made Percy think of Springtime, and smelled of wildflowers and felt like sunshine. He could've sworn he heard a voice in the breeze, but it was too indistinct to make out what it was saying.

As suddenly as the breeze, the pictures of birds on Grover's coffee cup peeled off it and flew into the air. That made Percy spit up the mouthful of hot chocolate he'd been in the middle of.

Grover collapsed in the snow and everyone gathered around him, trying to wake him up. Punk-Girl jumped into the circle out of nowhere.

"Hey! What's wrong with Grover?"

"Don't know. He just collapsed. Though there was this… breeze." Percy replied.

"Details later. Get him up! We have to leave, now." He only just noticed she was carrying her spear. She'd seen something, and Percy wasn't keen on finding out what.

* * *

They'd almost made it to the edge of town. Then the skeletons appeared.

Percy wasn't expecting that. A weapon-proof lion? Fair enough, but these guys were just weird. Their eye sockets glowed yellow, and they were wearing New Mexico State police uniforms, making them look like a new mythological type of SWAT team or something.

Percy would've preferred an actual police force over these guys.

Turns out there wasn't much of a difference, considering that was the moment they drew their handguns and took aim.

The Punk-Girl immediately tapped her bracelet, which somehow turned into the shield she'd been using earlier and Ye Olde Hunter-Girl and Bianca had drawn their bows.

Though Grover kept on leaning against Bianca, making it difficult for her to keep a steady aim.

"Back up," Punk-Girl said.

The group started to, but when Percy turned around, there were another two skeleton-police duo behind them.

They were surrounded.

One the skeleton-police ahead of them raised a cell phone, and spoke.

Except the noise they made was more like a dry clicking than actual words. But, more importantly, Percy realised they were calling for backup. There would be even more of them.

Grover suddenly groaned, "It's near."

Percy looked at the skeleton-police surrounding them.

 _Yep. They are exceptionally near._

Punk-Girl spoke. "We'll have to go one-on-one. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"I don't have a weapon." Percy reminded them.

Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl drew one of her hunting knives and threw it to Percy, the same one that he'd used to impale the Nemean Lion's brain.

The warm wind swept through the canyon again. Percy felt something strange about the breeze. Something… _godly_.

Percy wrapped the lion pelt around him like an invulnerable poncho, and gripped the silver dagger in one hand.

They all charged.

Apparently the skeleton police didn't think much of Percy, considering none of them even glanced his way.

As the target he was rushing raised a gun at one of the others, Percy raised the knife and cut its arm off. Then, carrying the momentum from his first swing full circle he cut off its skull.

It clattered to the ground, and its entire bone structure followed immediately after. Percy stared stupidly, at the pile of bones.

 _Well, that was surprisingly easy._

Then, the bones began to move and shift on the ground. Within seconds there were two skeletal feet standing there in the snow.

 _Ah, damn it._

Then, he felt a dull push from behind, and he forced onto one knee. He glanced back and saw the smoking barrel of a gun pointed his way. Apparently his lion fur poncho was bullet-proof too.

The Punk-Girl was taking on a skeleton one-on-one, while the Hunter duo fired arrows at the other two. Grover was facing the trees, arms out like they were going rush and hug him.

Percy looked back just in time to see skeleton he'd decapitated fix its jaw bone into place, making it fully reformed again.

There was a sound like a construction site coming from trees, the ground was shaking and the trees swayed.

 _Probably more of the skeleton police._

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw one lunge at Bianca. She drew her knife and stabbed it in the chest as it rushed. After a brief moment, the skeleton burst into flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

"How did you do that!?" Ye Olde Hunter-Girl yelled.

"I-I don't know." Bianca said nervously.

Percy would've said she should try again, but the skeletons were now wary of her, keeping the group away at batons length.

Just as they seemed done for, Grover yelled, "A gift!" Then, a giant pig crash out from the trees.

A giant _pig_.

 _Are kidding me right now!?_

It was ten meters tall, with tusks the size of row boats and technically a boar, but the details seemed irrelevant in the shadow of this giant, angry piece of bacon.

It let loose a squeal that matched the wild look in its eyes, and swept its tusks into the skeletons with enough force to shatter them on impact, bone fragments and assorted pieces of the skeletons practically exploding in all directions.

Percy was cautiously optimistic that even they wouldn't survive that.

Then, because he had the audacity to be hopeful for once, the giant boar turned its attention to the demigods and one mortal standing before it.

Punk-Girl raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it!"

 _Not entirely sure if we_ can _kill it._

"It's gift," he yelled, "a blessing from the wild."

It swept its tusks at the group and everyone dived to the ground.

"How is _this_ , a blessing!? It's trying to kill us!" Punk-Girl yelled.

"Of course! It's wild!"

The boar charged at Bianca but she dived out of the way, and it ploughed straight through the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Ye Olde Hunter-Girl yelled.

The Hunter duo ran in opposite directions while Grover was playing his reed pipes, constantly almost getting eviscerated. But, as luck would have it, the boar turned towards Percy and the Punk-Girl.

She raised her shield, but for some reason that seemed to aggravate it even more.

 _Everything keeps reacting to it. What is on the shields face?_

The boar charged.

The two ran uphill from the beast, running between the trees while it battered them down.

 _You'd think a 'blessing from the wild' would actually care more about nature._

While on the run from the boar, Percy saw an old stretch of train tracks. He dragged the Punk-Girl along with him. "This way!"

Ahead, there was tunnel and on the other side was a small bridge spanning a gorge.

Percy suddenly had an incredibly stupid, suicidal idea.

"Come on, I've got a plan."

The Punk-Girl seemed to slow down, as if she was catching onto the plan. She looked back at the mega-sized boar stampeding their way, and reluctantly picked up the pace.

They came out of the other side of the tunnel, and at the end of bridge. There was a snow filled gorge about twenty or so meters below them, the mountains in every direction. Percy would've thought it was a beautiful site, were it not for the monster-pig on their tail.

The Punk-Girl didn't seem to share Percy's thoughts on the view, as she screamed "NO!" and turned white as the mountains.

The boar was still charging.

Percy looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, either we definitely die and become pig chow, or we jump and possibly survive. Your choice."

She steadied her breathing, and seemed resigned to one decision.

They jumped.

Together they slid down the mountain side on her shield like a snowboard, somehow managing to avoid the larger rocks and keep to where the snow was thick.

Percy looked back just in time to see the mad boar falling off the bridge, blocking out the sun for just a moment, before it thumped into a snow drift behind them with a massive squeal. Snow rose into the air like a cloud of mist on impact.

Percy and the Punk-Girl skidded to a stop not far from the beast. She had pine needles stuck in her hair, and Percy felt a stinging on his arm.

Percy pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, and immediately saw fresh blood trickling from the bandage covering the wound he'd received from the Nemean Lion.

 _Damn. Must have aggravated the wound._

He left the bandage on for now, but he'd have to get Grover to patch him up again.

But for now, there was something else on his mind. He turned to the Punk-Girl.

"You're afraid of heights?"

She glared at him. "What? You're being ridiculous-"

"Hey, don't worry. We're all afraid of something. It's fine."

She started picking the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone…"

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Just then, Grover's voice rang out from above, "Hellooo?"

"Down here!" Percy called back.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group were standing down in the gorge with them, all relatively unharmed.

The boar was buried in the snow up to its back, and they could just here its furious, muffled squeals.

"It's a blessing from the wild." Grover said.

"Hold up," Punk-Girl said. "How come you're all so sure this is a good thing? Good things don't try to kill you."

"Good things don't need anger management." Percy added.

"It's our ride west," Grover replied. "and this is the Erymanthian Boar. Do you know how fast this thing can go?"

"Wait, if this is a blessing, who's it from?" Percy asked.

Ye Olde Hunter Girl replied, "I'm not surprised you didn't feel it. In the wind, there was the presence of Pan."

Percy struggled to remember. He'd never knew much about Greek mythology to begin with (or was it Greek history now?), but he was sure Pan was some kind of nature god. He had something to do with goats.

He gave up thinking about for now.

So, before the boar could break out of the snow drift, everyone jumped on its back, Grover up the front. He tossed an apple in front of the boar and started playing his reed pipes, and the apple floated there, right in front of its nose.

The boar pretty much went spastic at that and broke out of the snow twice as fast as it would have.

Then it charged forward, and Percy readied himself for a long ride.

* * *

 **I don't usually place ANs at the end of the chapter, but I preferred to have this part here. I didn't change as much as I could have in this chapter because I didn't really need to. Anyway, leave a review, tell what you think.**

 **Oh, and quick question. What exactly is it that's kept you interested up to this point? For that matter, why did you click on the story in the first place? Let me know.**

 **Peace.**


	6. iDream 20

**Author's Note: Ah! Finally, another chapter. I would've like to have uploaded earlier, but I've been a tad busy, so sorry about that.**

 **Well, this story has hit a milestone! Over 70 followers! That is just ridiculous, I mean, I don't even know 30 people, let alone 70. Big thank you to everyone who's been supportive along the way. You're awesome.**

 **Anyway, something I've done while I was busy, I've got myself a new profile pic. I mean, the old one was cool, but I wasn't sure of its copy-right state, so I didn't want to risk it. I've also made covers for FanFictions I've been planning to do some time in the future.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **(Edit made immediately after posting: In the pop down window that lists the chapters, there was suppose to be a dot in-between the 2, and the 0, but FanFiction wouldn't allow that for some weird reason.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Apple, or the any actual apples.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **iDream 2.0 **_

* * *

Going cross-country on a giant boar gave Percy plenty of time to think. Mostly, his thoughts wondered around that dream he'd had on the train. He'd seen a lot of things in it, but the one thing that stuck out was the Punk-Girl with those glowing purple eyes, and a demented smile on her face.

He'd also decided not to tell the others about the dream, not yet. He wanted to know more about exactly what it had meant.

But right now, the Punk-Girl was sitting right in front of him. Percy wondered if demigods could read minds.

 _Damn that would be awkward._

The thought kind of came out of nowhere, but Percy was getting incredibly tired. The last serious thought he had for the evening, was just before the dream. A god had apparently visited him in person. One of the others said his name was Apollo.

That was something he couldn't quite get his head around. If it was a god, then… why? What importance could he possibly be to an almighty being? It he couldn't have felt his aura, than Percy could've mistaken him for a person. Not just in appearance. His personality seemed strangely, _human_ , for a being over two thousand years old. He seemed to be a smart ass, and a little sarcastic too, not taking things completely serious. Not traits he'd expect from an immortal deity.

And the last thing he heard him say. Something about an oracle? He didn't know what the god was talking about there.

Now Percy wondered if gods could read minds. _Well, If I die of spontaneous combustion , I'll have my answer._

* * *

Night fell before their ride was over, and the boar had stopped at a river to drink muddy water and rip up cacti for dinner. They decided now was a good time to slip away, before the boar turned its attention back on them.

Percy saw a sign that said, 'GILA CLAW, ARIZONA'. _How far did we travel?_

A little down the road, ahead of the squad was series of run-down buildings, but that wasn't what had caught Percy's attention. Beyond them, was the biggest junk yard Percy had ever seen. It stretched on for miles into the horizon. He couldn't see the end of it, nor could he see its end to the left or right.

Percy suddenly had the urge to go dumpster diving, but a gut instinct told him that would not be a smart idea, though he wasn't sure why.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," the Punk-Girl said. She looked towards Grover. "I don't suppose there's anymore wild boars around here?"

Grover didn't reply, and was looking nervous. He threw down some acorns, and played a quick tune on his reed pipes, and they arranged themselves into a pattern Percy didn't understand. Grover looked concerned though.

"That's us, those five nuts right there." He said. "That cluster over there, that's trouble."

"A monster?" The Punk-Girl asked.

"I don't smell anything… but the acorns don't lie. Out next challenge…"

He pointed right over to the massive junkyard, with no end in sight.

* * *

They'd decided that I would be smarter to go through the junk yard in the morning, so they'd setup a temporary camp across the road from the rundown buildings.

That was fine by Percy. He didn't fancy tripping over and impaling himself on a metal shaft or something. Besides, he felt like he could get tetanus if he just looked at it funny.

The Hunter duo had gotten five sleeping bags seemingly out of nowhere. Percy just turned around, and _BAM_ , there they were. He'd learned by now to stop wondering when any of them pulled things out of thin air. It seemed to be a regular occurrence for the others at least.

The night had gotten very cold, very fast, but it seemed the Punk-Girl had a plan for that. Percy and Grover went over to the old buildings, and pried the wooden boards from the doors and windows. Percy used the silver knife he still had from Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl.

 _Should probably hand that back soon._

They returned with about seven boards each, and dumped them in the middle of the ring of sleeping bags.

Percy looked to the Punk-Girl. "Alright, so you got matches or something?"

Percy could swear he saw a hint of a smile on her lips. "No, something better."

She extended her arm towards the wood pile, and an arc of lightning splayed out her hand. There was a cracking in the air, but the sound was gone in an instant, and the light was replaced by the dull red glow of the fire that was now building on the wood pile.

Percy would've stood and stared stupidly, but he was getting more and more used to new crazy things. Instead, he said, "Okay, that's pretty epic."

The Punk-Girl was definitely smiling now. "Yeah. The first time I did it, I freaked. I mean, I nearly passed out, but still. It's pretty handy have."

Percy sat down on his sleeping bag. "So what, all demigods get superpowers?"

"No, only a few of us. Those who don't usually have natural talent in one area or another. Hermes' kids make for pretty good thieves; that's one example."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'd like to think I could give them a run for their money."

"You sure? I _did_ catch you after all."

"No, I meant it literally. They'd be running after me, because I took their money."

She actually laughed at that, and Percy realised it was the first time he'd _actually_ heard any of them laugh.

No one spoke for a long time. Everyone lay down or sat on their sleeping bags, listening to the roar and crackle of the fire, and the low chirp of insects around them. It was all oddly peaceful, and Percy realised it was really the first time he'd rested properly since New York.

The train ride didn't count, because that dream had given him the creeps.

Finally, Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl spoke. "The stars are out."

"It's beautiful. I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

Percy had to agree with her. He'd lived in cities and large towns his entire life, the only stars he ever saw being a clump of small white lights here and there.

Now?

Now there were millions upon millions. The sky around was pitch black, so you could almost see every single individual star. Percy was captivated. He should have terrified he realised. He's spent the last two days in more life and death situations than some people had in a life time. He'd met a girl who could shoot lightning from her hand, a boy who made maps from magic acorns and was now in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where he would end up by the end of all this.

But part of him didn't really care. He found himself thinking the same thing he'd thought a lot lately.

 _I don't know why._

"There's something that's been bothering me," the Punk-Girl said, and looked at Bianca. "I want to know, how exactly did you kill that zombie? There might be more out there somewhere, and we need to be able to defend ourselves."

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know. I just stabbed it, and it went up in flames."

No one offered a possible answer.

"We will sort it out later," Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said, "For now, we should plan ahead. When we get through to the other side, we could hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

Apparently Bianca was anti-gambling, because as soon as she heard that name, she went wide eyed.

"No! NOT THERE!" She yelled.

Percy flinched at the sudden outbreak.

"Why?" Ye-Olde-Hunter-Girl said.

Bianca seemed a little calmer. "I… I'm not sure. It's hazy, but… I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. I… can't really remember much. It's weird.

Percy frowned. "Nico? Who's that?

"He's my little brother."

"Oh." Percy hadn't realised that demigods could have siblings. He'd thought that once the god had done what they wanted to, that was it. It would've been a one-time thing.

Grover seemed concerned. "Uh, Bianca… did you stay in a hotel there?"

Bianca frowned. "Yes. That I can remember."

"What was the hotel called?"

"Uh… it was also a casino I think. Lily or something. Named after a plant, starting with L."

Grover swallowed. "Uh… was it called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Bianca's eyes widened. "Yeah! That's the name. How did you know though?"

Grover suddenly seemed very, very concerned. He mumbled, "Oh great. Just great," under his breath.

"Hold on," the Punk-Girl said. "What's this casino?

Grover sighed. "Well, we told you about the incident with your dad's lightning bolt right? Well along the way, I, Annabeth and another camper got trapped in there. We were there for an hour or two, and when we came out again… five days had passed."

Bianca turned extremely pale. "N-no… that's… not possible…"

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl seemed worried. "Along the train ride from Washington, you said things were different. Not as you remembered them." She said. "Bianca, can you tell me the name of the current President?"

She answered, though Percy never had time for politics, so he honestly didn't know if she was right or not. The others seemed to approve though, so that was something.

She asked Bianca another question. "Who was the President before that?"

After taking a few seconds, she answered. "Roosevelt."

Percy never had time for history either.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl seemed nervous. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin." She said. "F.D.R"

"Bianca, he was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

Percy suddenly realised where all this was going, and well… Percy wasn't so used to crazy things anymore.

Bianca was shaking. "That's not possible. I'm not seventy."

Percy thought he'd recognized something akin to sympathy in the Punk-Girls eyes. Was she from another time as well?

 _That's right; she said she was a tree. She didn't say for how long._

Percy didn't try to say anything comforting. He was the outsider here. He realised that every one of the people before them has probably had something tragic happen in their life. Percy's had a few rough times, sure, but it didn't sound like much compared to what he'd heard from Bianca or the Punk-Girl.

"Do not worry. We can sort all this out later. We'll find your answers." Ye Olde Hunter-Girl said. "For now, we rest. I will wake everyone before dawn."

No one had any better ideas, so everyone bedded down, and went to sleep.

Everyone except for Percy that is, who was a little restless. The others were all fast asleep around him. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars. Despite everything, Percy was still enamoured by them. This was a sight he might not see very often, and he was determined to commit it to memory.

Against his will, he found himself slowly closing his eyes, and getting tired.

With the fire still crackling, and the stars still comforting, Percy thought he might get some good sleep at last.

Nope. Not even close.

* * *

His dream happened like last time. A flash of colours and shapes forming images for just a few seconds, and sound warping and distorting, though he could still hear everything, but barely.

The start was almost the same as well. He saw the same swirling pillar of darkness, except the blonde girl holding it was gone. Instead, there was a body Percy's age there instead. He was wearing remarkably familiar clothing too.

Percy that the boy had a mop of brown hair, but… it was slowly turning grey. The colour leaching out of every strand.

Then, the boy lifted his head, and Percy's was horrified. No wonder he seemed familiar.

 _That's… me…_

The scene shifted before he had any chance to regain his composure.

He saw what he'd seen before again, a giant bronze foot, crashing into the ground, making the earth shake. The area around it was the same piles of scrap metal he'd seen awake, in the giant junk yard.

Before the dream faded to black, Percy was vaguely aware of somebody screaming.

It might have been him.


	7. Victory or the Other Option

**Author's Note: Back again with another chapter. You all know what this chapter is about, but you don't know my choice, so I'll keep this brief.**

 **Completely unrelated to this, but to my followers who are also gamers (I know there's a few of you). I made a really strange decision. I got Titanfall for the Xbox One... except I don't have an Xbox One yet. It's just sitting I'm my house, taunting me. ' _You can't play me yet, loseeeeeer.'_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or a life.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Victory or the Other Option**_

* * *

Percy didn't wake screaming, or in cold sweat. He didn't even sit up suddenly or anything like that. Instead, he woke to the feeling of being kicked roughly in the side, and the sight of Ye Olde Hunter-Girl staring down at him while glaring.

"Get up. It is time we continue to the junk yard." She said, and then turned around to go kick Grover awake.

 _Geez. Not a morning person are we?_

When Percy got up and looked around, the sky was still dark, but the stars had faded just a little bit. Morning would be coming soon.

Everybody was mostly awake, and packing their things. Percy, of course, didn't have anything to pack. He was still wearing his Nemean Lion pelt poncho, and the knife-

Wait.

 _The knife._

Percy only just remembered it wasn't his. He walked over to Ye Olde Hunter-Girl, held the knife by the blade, offering her the handle.

"I believe this is yours."

She frowned, but accepted it back anyway, without speaking a word.

 _Hmm. That's probably the first time I've ever returned something to its owner._

Having nothing to do yet, Percy stood by the fire, which was by now just a pile of hot embers and coals, barely any flame left.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready, and they set of towards the godly junk yard.

Percy froze for a second when he saw it.

 _The junk yard… something, I saw something about it. What was it?_

They'd reached a gap in the wall of broken steel and piles of scrap, which was the only entrance in sight. Ye Olde Hunter-Girl turned to the group.

"Okay. This is junk yard of Hephaestus. Everything in here is likely defective, broken, or cursed. Do not, touch anything." The last part seemed directed to Percy, but the word 'defective' had triggered something.

 _There's something in here…_

Percy remembered.

 _Oh, crap. The dream…_

"WAIT!" He called suddenly, and everyone's attention was on him.

"I, uh, had a dream last night; there was something… something in this junk yard."

Punk-Girl seemed concerned. "Wait… you had one of _those_ dreams. I thought only demigods had those dreams?"

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl answered. "No, this is something different. When a clear sighted mortal becomes involved in our world… they sometimes see visions of the future. It does not happen often, but…" She turned to Percy. "Tell me, what did thee see?"

"I, uh, saw a giant bronze leg, crashing into the ground. I didn't anything else, just a leg. In this junk yard here."

A dark look came across her face. "If it is what I think it is… well we can only hope it was a nightmare. We have no other choice. We continue through the junk yard."

* * *

They walked on, between the giant piles of scrap, Ye Olde Hunter-Girl guiding them by the star constellations, which were getting dimmer and dimmer. Even if they were still in the junk maze when they disappeared completely, they could just guide themselves using the direction of the sun.

When she'd told them not to touch anything, at the time it sounded simple enough. But, Percy, being a pro dumpster diver, and it pretty much being a natural instinct for him, struggled a little. There was some seriously epic looking stuff in here. He saw a triple deck crossbow, a gilded staff with a strange kaleidoscopic gem affixed to the top, and what looked like the torso of a clockwork battle armour.

If he hadn't had the dreams from last night, and the night before that, Percy was afraid he'd actually pick something up and try to sneak it out with him. Thankfully, he was too terrified to try.

And something else Percy had time to think about. Was having visions of the future going to be a regular occurrence now? Could he change the future once he saw it? He didn't know for sure, but it was unbelievably disturbing.

Later, rather than sooner, they were almost out of the junk yard. By this time, the sun had almost completely risen, and the stars were gone completely.

Just between, them and the highway on the other side, was something that made Percy's blood to ice. Ten metal columns, positioned in such a way, they resembled giant bronze toes. But he knew, they didn't look like toes, they _were_ toes.

The logical assumption is if it has toes, it has legs, and those legs probably have a body attached to it. If the toes were as big as they were, then they were probably standing on… on its _head_.

"Guys? Any of you feel like taking the long way around?" He asked the group.

They seemed to share his apprehension.

"How about the _very_ long way around?" The Punk-Girl said.

Then there was a loud and sudden _ping_ , like the sound of something hitting something large, metallic and hollow.

Turned out it was only Grover, who threw a piece of scrap metal at one of the giant metal toes.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl whirled to him immediately. "Why did thee do that?!" She demanded.

"I, uh… don't like fake feet?"

"Let's just get out of here, okay." Percy said.

So they did. Only a few minutes of walking later, they were out of the godly junk yard. By now, the sun had fully risen, and the sky turned a brilliant shade of orange.

Everyone was visibly relieved, but Percy felt like _dancing_ , and he wasn't a dancing person. Maybe his dreams were just that. _Dreams_.

"Finally, some good luck." Percy said.

Of course, by now, he should have realised that saying stuff like that out loud, meant that anything, can, and will go horribly wrong.

The horribly wrong thing in question, was a twenty story tall metal giant in full battle armour, rising from the trash heap it was buried in, with the sound of a thousand pieces of metal scraping against each other.

Everyone turned to the giant in horror.

Except the Punk-Girl, who turned to him. "You had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

The orange sun reflected off its metallic skin, making it seem as though it was glowing. It looked down at them, freezing for a few second. Percy could see half of its face melted like candle wax, and something even bigger than the metal man had written in the dust on its torso, ' _wash me_ '.

"Talos… gods, the boys dream was right!" Ye Olde Hunter-Girl yelled.

As if it wanted to put emphasis on its name, it chose that moment to draw its sword. The sound was even more horrible than when it got up, and everyone covered their ears from the screeching. The blade was incredibly rusted and completely bronze, and was probably just short of the size of battleship. Percy figured getting hit with that would _not_ be good for your health.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl turned to the group. "Someone took something! Who did it?"

Of course, she turned to Percy.

He held his hands up. "Sure, blame the thief. I swear, I didn't take anything."

Then, the Talos took one giant step toward them, and covered half the distance whilst making the ground rumble deeply.

There was no point in trying to run, so they split up. The Punk-Girl got out her shield and ran up to it. This time, Percy saw how it was revealed. She tapped the silver bracelet on her left arm, and the shield had sprung up and spiralled into existence.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl went backwards and launched arrow after arrow at its head with perfect accuracy as usual, but like their first encounter, the arrows sparked across its face harmlessly.

Grover actually brayed like a goat, and went climbing up a mountain of metal, seemingly to get away from the giant.

Bianca and Percy dived behind a broken chariot to take cover. When Percy saw the look on her face, he knew what had happened.

The expression was something that Percy had once felt, but didn't anymore. It was the guilt from taking something that didn't belong to you, and it showed clear as day on Bianca's face.

"You took something, what was it?" Percy asked her.

"I didn't-"

"I know that look on your face, don't try to deny it."

Before she could say anything, something massive blotted out the light, casting a long shadow over them.

Percy looked up to see Talos, the sunlight catching of the edge of its leg, raised in the air, ready to crush them.

They dived out of the way with not a second to spare, the metal mound and chariot crushed, and the ground quaking.

As it turned out, Grover hadn't run away. He stood at the peak of a small mountain of scrap, playing a little tune on his reed pipes. Some torn down powerlines at the highway began to sway. In an instant they snapped outwards like vipers, latching onto Talos and sent lightning arcing along its body. Talos stumbled a small bit, causing miniature earthquakes with every step, but turning around to face Grover.

That kid had some seriously weird magic stuff going on.

Percy turned back to Bianca. "Tell me, what was it you took!"

What she brought out, wasn't what Percy had expected. It was a small metallic figurine. A middled aged man with dark hair, wearing black robes and a crown of bones, holding an orb of darkness in his hand.

Percy didn't question why she took it, but looking at the giant, he didn't think returning it would do anything. It was bringing its mega sized sword down onto the ground, trying to hit Grover to no avail.

Then, it lifted its foot to try and stomp down on him. Percy only just managed to glance at it, but he saw a fair sized hole in the giant's heel, with the words ' _For Maintenance Only_ ' painted around it.

Percy turned to Bianca. "Okay, I think I saw a maintenance hatch in its foot. Maybe I can bring it down from the inside."

She took a few second to process how exactly Percy was planning to get inside. "Wait! You'll be crushed!"

"Well I don't see any other solution."

Bianca expression suddenly hardened. "No, I'll do it."

Percy blinked. "Wait, there's no need-"

"No. It's my fault this thing is here. I'll right my wrong, trust me." She stood up to run at Talos.

"Hey, no… Bianca!"

She turned around for one second, and Percy knew there was no changing her mind. So he made a split second decision.

He unwrapped his Nemean Lion pelt poncho, and held it out to her. "At least take this. It might help you."

She took it, and put it on as she ran towards the machine.

Talos raised its foot to try and crush Grover yet again, but as it came down, Bianca pushed him out of the way, and she disappeared as it hit the ground.

Percy realised that this was the exact scene he'd seen in his dream. The exact same angle, and the exact same background, but he hadn't seen Bianca in it when it happened.

This time Talos hefted up its giant sword, over its head, with two hands. It brought it down full power, straight to where Grover was.

Then at the last moment, Talos started swing the sword sideways. He spun it horizontally, in a full circle, before hurling it like a frisbee back into the junk yard.

 _What in hell?_

From where Percy was, he could just hear a sound, like several demolishing buildings. Probably the rundown building on the other side.

Then, Talos raised its own fist, and punched itself in the face.

 _It's Bianca doing this! She made it inside after all._

The monster staggered around and it kept on punching itself, putting a larger and larger dint in its head.

Then, on the next punch, it actually knocked its own head off, sending it flying back into the junk yard.

Then it started to claw and tear at its other arm, trying to pull it off. But instead of the other arm coming off, it was the one doing all the damage. Then the other arm followed. Bits and pieces cascaded off its body, falling apart from the top down.

Talos fell to its knees, and its torso fell onto the ground with a titanic tremor, sending debris, dust and sand flying up into the air, clogging Percy's vision.

Percy choked and coughed, waving his hands to try and clear some air, but it was too thick. Eventually the dust started to settle. He could make out the figures of the others.

When the air was cleared, Percy looked at the wreck of Talos, and his heart skipped a beat.

He shouted to the others, "Come on! She's inside there!"

He ran to the wreck, and the others followed suit.

They rummaged around in the scrap piles, doing their best to look around the collapsed remains of Talos.

Sometime later, Percy's mind was reeling, and he was too frantic to notice that the others had stopped searching.

Percy slowly stood up.

His heart raced a million miles an hour.

There was a buzzing in his ears.

 _This… this isn't… it can't…_

Percy collapsed in the sand.

 _This wasn't suppose to…_

His vision blurred.

 _I… I can't…_

Percy didn't know how much time he'd spent looking for-

 _Wait…_

Punk-Girl seemed to have kept it together more than the rest. She stood up, and spoke. "We need to keep moving."

No one answered.

"Come on guys. I… I know that-"

"Shut up!" Percy snapped.

The Punk-Girl took a step back. "Well excuse me if I'm the only one who can-"

"No! Seriously, shut it!" Percy said gesturing for them to wait.

He thought he…

 _Hold on… hold on…_

It was coming again, he was sure of it.

Sooner rather than later, a dull _clang._

This time everyone heard it, everyone's head snapped to the direction of the sound.

And Percy was already there, pulling away the scrap without caring if he cut up his hands in the process.

The others joined and helped, and then Percy saw it.

An arm.

They pulled away more metal.

A body.

With one great heave, they pushed away one big piece of Talos.

A face

Bianca's face.


	8. Can and Will

**Author's Note: When I found out this story had hit over one hundred followers, I knew I had to plan something special. So I did plan something. While writing this story, I've been tossing around a number of FanFic ideas in my head, fleshing out the good ones and thinking about them.**

 **So, the something special then.**

 **At the end of this chapter, there will be an author's note, which will have the names, genres, characters and summaries for all the FanFics I've been working on in the background. Please, tell me which ones sound better to you, and give your general opinion. Make no mistake; I want to write all the ideas that will follow. Some earlier than others, but I do want to write them.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the coming previews, and leave a review.**

 **(P.S You guys are awesome. All of you. Thanks much more than a bunch.)**

 **(P.P.S I had to make this chapter shorter. Sorry about that. Please don't hurt me.)**

 **(Update: I realised number two down the bottom didn't yet have a name there. That was because there was suppose to be a . between the two words, and it deleted it for some reason. Just use your imagination.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Can and Will**_

* * *

They removed the rest of the scrap and hauled Bianca from the wreck of Talos. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes fluttering. She had a nasty looking gash down her left leg. When Percy realised there was still a piece of metal in the giant cut, he felt like throwing up.

She was alive, but barely. She was still wearing Percy's lion skin poncho, and he hoped that it had helped.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl picked her up and carried her by herself to under a streetlight near the highway. She placed her down on the ground.

She snapped her fingers at Grover. "Bandages and Nectar, now."

He hurriedly searched through his bag and quickly presented the items without a word.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl murmured a 'sorry', before yanking the big metal shard out of Bianca's leg. Even in her unconscious state, she winced and cried out. She poured a flask of this, _golden_ liquid over the wound, which Percy assumed was the Nectar. Another magical healing food which wouldn't actually heal him.

 _It's gonna be a lot harder to patch me up if I get injured._

After wrapping up the leg wound, she then gently trickled a little of the liquid into Bianca's mouth, and her breathing steadied instantly. Percy only just noticed but, Bianca had an angry red scar running down across her eye and over her lip.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl sighed and slumped a little. "She will live, but… I am not sure of the damage to her leg."

Everyone visibly relaxed, but Percy suddenly felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off his mind.

The others had thought she was dead, but Percy had heard her faint struggles.

He had helped save someone's life.

 _Huh… looks like I'm the good guy for once._

* * *

They found an old tow truck on the edge of the junkyard, which was so rusted and decrepit that Percy didn't think it would start. I

But it did, and no argued that Bianca need an actual seat, so they set her down in the passenger seat, still unconscious, with Ye Olde Hunter-Girl driving.

It pretty much looked like a regular truck, with a winch mounted on the back on some kind of slider. It would have seemed just a few years old if it weren't for its condition.

In the back with the tow winch, Percy sat with Grover and the Punk-Girl. They sat on either side of it, while Percy sat down leaning against the tailgate.

By now it was well and truly day time, the sand bright, and sky pure blue. The air was dry, yet sitting in the cargo bed meant there was always a cool breeze.

At some point in the journey, the Punk-Girl spoke up.

She said one thing. "Thalia."

Percy took a second to realise she was talking to him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's my name. I'm Thalia." She leaned forward and extended her hand.

Percy leaned forward and shook it. "Oh, yeah. I'm Perseus. Percy for short."

After having the introductions, Thalia looked over at Grover, who was looking rather dejected for some reason Percy didn't know.

Thalia asked him what was wrong, and Grover answered. "It's just, after almost losing Bianca like that. It just makes me wonder," He looked towards Percy, "about bringing you along."

Percy mocked offence. "Grover, really? Come on, I've been living on the street for two years, you gotta give me some credit."

The reaction was not what he expected. "You live on the street? Really? I… I had no…"

Percy frowned, and looked to Thalia. "I didn't tell you guys? You didn't know?"

She shrugged. "I figured it out. Thought it was obvious to the others as well, but I guess not."

"Wait. If the others didn't know, then how did you?"

She began to speak, but the truck started to creak and shudder, and it slowed to halt.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl stuck her head out the window. "We have run out of fuel. For now we continue on foot."

* * *

They hoped out of the cargo bed, and it turned out Bianca was now awake. Though she walked with a slight limp on her left leg.

They were on the edge of a river canyon, so it didn't matter that they'd run out of fuel anyway.

There wasn't much to see around them. Sand, the odd mountain here and there, and more sand. The canyon was the only thing noteworthy.

They followed the canyon upstream, until they found a steady slope down to the river.

Down on the rivers shore, there was a mini canoeing business. Seeing no other choice, Percy shoulder barged through the wooden door rather easily. As he dragged out the only two canoes there, Grover complained.

"Hey! We can't just steal these things, they belong-"

Percy cut him off, "We can, and we will. We don't really have much choice now do we?"

Grover stopped complaining.

Both the canoes were large three seaters, so there was room for everyone. The only problem was they need to go upstream, and Percy could see how. The current was far too strong.

He looked to the others. "Any suggestions?"

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl was staring angrily at the river, as if it had insulted her mother.

When Percy went over to the river to see what had her so riled up, he was a little surprised.

Sitting under water, at the bottom of the river, were two teenage girls.

At least they mostly looked like teenage girls. It was barely noticeable, but they had transparent webbing between their fingers, and a small set of gills on their necks. Their eyes didn't seem human either.

"Uh, are they evil?" Percy asked.

"Do not be silly. They are naiads." Ye Olde Hunter-Girl said.

"Well, why are you glaring at them?"

"I'm trying to ask for help, and they will not-"

Then, Bianca limped up to them. "Hey guys. What's-"

The naiads reacted immediately. They recoiled at the sight of her and glared at all of them.

"Yes, she is with us." Ye Olde Hunter-Girl said.

The naiads made bubbling sounds that Percy didn't understand.

"Yes, she will not leave."

More bubbling.

"The sooner you help, the sooner she is gone."

The naiads seemed to have an intense bubble conversation, and they eventually swam to behind the canoes.

"They have agreed to help, but they do not like it."

Bianca frowned. "What's their problem with me though?"

"Well, they said… they said you reek of death."

In response Bianca smelled her arm. "I don't smell that bad. I mean, we haven't had a shower for a few days, yeah, but-"

"No. That is not what they meant. Besides, we must go before they change their minds."

* * *

 **Well, you made it through the chapter. As promised, here are the following ideas that I've tossing around.**

* * *

 _ **No1**_

 _Title:_ Dream Eater

 _Genre:_ Fantasy/Horror

 _Characters:_ Percy J, OC

 _Summary:_ (Is in the form of an excerpt)

The scientist who said he was the 'son of Thanatos', walked over to where Percy was strapped down. He put his hands on the operating table, leaning over him. "I feel like this, everything here, is the start of a story. But not just any story you see. This is going to be a monster story my boy. And you? Well, you're going to be the monster."

* * *

 _ **No2**_

 _Title:_ HERO EXE _(read as hero-dot-E-X-E)_

 _Genre:_ Sci-Fi/Fantasy

 _Characters:_ Percy J, Thalia G

 _Summary:_

Percy's unplanned vacation on Ogygia kept him away from home longer than he thought. When he returns to New York, he discovers a virtual world where you can be anyone, do anything, and where he finds an old friend. This world is under attack though, and no one is taking it seriously. Just because it isn't real, does that mean it's not worth saving?

* * *

 _ **No3:**_

 _Title:_ The Glorious Dead

 _Genre:_ Fantasy

 _Characters:_ Percy J, Thalia G

 _Summary:_

It all started when Percy died. He saw the Isles of the Blest, and that became his immediate goal. That was where he wanted to be. Follow his journey across two life-times to achieve that goal, one as a legend, and another as an outsider. Only, along the last leg of his journey, he finds that maybe there are things more important than your own personal paradise.

* * *

 _ **No4:**_

 _Title:_ Danger Actual

 _Genre:_ Action

 _Characters:_ Percy J, Thalia G

 _Summary:_

Just because the world is ending, doesn't mean you can't have any fun along the way. So who helps when half the Primordial gods are invading? You know, the usual. A company of monsters, a darkness-infused Half-Blood and a team of cyborg demigods. Don't forget the cyber Honey Badger either, or he will, get very, very pissed.

 _Just Note:_ Can't stress this enough, but this, is not, a chaos story. You get it? No chaos. Nada.

* * *

 **Well, there they are. Tell me, what did you think? Let me know in a review below, and once again, you're all awesome. And please, stay awesome too.**

 **Peace.**


	9. Army of the Dammed

**Author's Note:**

 **Okayyyy, first of all sorry for the delay, and the incredibly long author's note that's about to follow, but I have to get all of it out there.**

 **I haven't been able to use my computer as much as I'd like to, and when I did get on, I only had enough time for homework, and messages. But, all should be running smoothly again for the time being.**

 **Anyway, while I was writing this chapter, I spent a little bit searching for stories. I came across one that wasn't actually a story, but a request for someone else to write one. A conversation started, one or two ideas were thrown around, and a conclusion was quickly reached.**

 _ **No, I haven't taken on a story if that's what you're wondering.**_

 **Anyway, back on point, let me ask you a question.**

 **Have you been reading PJO FanFics for a while? Do you want to try your hand at writing them, but don't have any ideas? Well, the conclusion we reached, is this. This person in our little fandom here, has a 'story' where they post story ideas for other people to use, to adapt and build from if they wish to.**

 **If this sounds like it interests you, go to the search bar, change to 'Writer', and type in the user name, '** PercyjacksonRxs'

 **The only story they have there is where they post their ideas.**

 **Another thing. Guess what? FanFiction was half-down when I went to post this. I would've been up earlier, but I couldn't access my profile, settings or anything. It was seriously annoying. You know what else is annoying? Writing author's notes in a different tense. Because you guys seeing this means everything is hunky dory again, but as I'm writing these very words, in the past. For you. It's actually the present for me. Or something.**

 **Parts of FanFiction are down, basically. Or they were… or uhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHGH*BRAIN EXPLODES*.**

 **One last thing. This happened after I wrote everything here, it isn't a reason for the late update. Chances are you've heard of Imagine Dragons. How many of you like their music too? Well on their Smoke + Mirrors tour, they came to Melbourne, here in Australia, which isn't too far from where I live. I went to the concert! ARGGHH, absolutely incredible. Their delivery on I'm So Sorry was absolutely astounding, and don't even get me started on Radioactive. They did a cover of Midnight Oil too, fantastic.**

 **Anyway, enough dawdling, you want the story don't you? Well here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Army of the Dammed **_

* * *

The naiads took them upstream, true to their word, but could take them no further when they came across a giant dam, and Percy had to crane his head completely vertically just to see the top.

The naiads left them by the river's edge, and were gone fast as lightning.

Ye Olde Hunter-Girl pointed to a road leading to the top of the dam. "That is the only way forward from here. Let's go."

Percy started noticing that she only used old English words when she was angry, or emotional. She always spoke in a regal way, but the words were dependant on her mood it seemed.

The others set off, but Ye Olde Hunter-Girl walked at slower pace. When Percy went to pass her, her hand shot out and gripped his arm.

"Wait."

He looked to her, frowning.

"Back in the junk yard… I believe if thee hadn't given Bianca the lion pelt, she wouldn't have survived."

"I'm not sure it did anything. She seems in pretty bad shape."

"Yes, but if it weren't for the pelt, she would've been crushed completely." She sighed. "But yes, unfortunately, thee has a point about her condition. I suspect broken ribs, and I'm afraid that her leg wound will become infected despite my best efforts. Celestial Bronze is never good for Demigods…

"Well, okay then, but we need to catch up with-"

"Just one more thing."

She hesitantly lifted up her hand, and held it out to Percy.

"I know, you are introduced to the others. So… I am, Zoë. Zoë Nightshade."

He shook her hand. "Perseus. Percy for short."

"Come. We'll catch up with the others."

* * *

Catching up to the others wasn't a problem, as it still took an hour to find the right path up to the top.

Once up there, Grover started sniffing the air, looking around nervously. Percy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

Grover looked turned around, and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you keep smelling things? It's been bugging me."

"Oh. I'm a satyr, simple."

"A what now?"

"I'm not a demigod, I'm half-goat." To prove it, he stopped for a second and removed his shoe… and his foot, which came off with it. Underneath the false foot, was a cloven hoof.

Percy stared for a few second, and sighed. "How weird are things going to get on this trip?"

Grover thought for second. "For you? About six times weirder. For us, this is mostly your average experience. You know, minus one or two near death experiences. Anyway, I was smelling for monsters, but the wind, the desert… it makes it hard to be accurate, but I can smell something."

"Really? Can you tell from which direction?"

"All of them."

Percy paled a little. "Oh, well that's brilliant. A giant robot with a sword wasn't enough was it?"

" _Automaton_." Grover corrected.

"Oh whatever."

Thalia spoke to everyone. "Okay, it's been a bit since we had a chance for proper food. There's a snack bar in the visitor centre. Who votes we go there?"

Everyone put their hand up.

"Yes, a good idea. We should eat while we can." Zoë said, "Let us find the dam snack bar."

Percy tried to hold back a smirk.

Grover had the same idea by the looks of it. "The dam snack bar?" He said, smiling.

Zoë frowned. "Yes… what is so amusing?"

"Nothing, but I could use some dam French fries."

Percy tried to repress a laugh. Even Thalia and Bianca had started grinning.

"And I need to use the dam restroom." Thalia said.

 _Can't. Hold. Back. Giggles._

"Is there a dam doctor around here?" Bianca said

 _ARGHHHHHHHH!_

When Percy let loose the laughter, if was infectious, and everyone doubled over. Except Zoë of course, who was standing there, looking mildly annoyed and very confused.

When finally the laughter died down, Zoë was practically giving everyone the death glare.

"So? The snack bar?" She said, crossing her arms.

* * *

They got to the café, and the moment they saw the place that did burritos and enchiladas, Grover was adamant they have lunch there. Eventually, the others couldn't be bothered arguing anymore, and agreed.

Everyone only had enough money for themselves, so Percy had to liberate a wallet from the pocket of a passing businessman with a grumpy look on his face.

 _His day is about to be a whole lot grumpier._

Percy rejoined the others at the enchilada queue.

Bianca turned to him. "I thought you didn't have any money on you?"

Percy took the wallet out of his pocket for a second. "Problem solved."

Zoë, standing a bit to the side of him, also saw.

She glared at him, "Percy, I know habits can be hard to shake, but no more stealing for the rest of the journey, ok? I will not have this quest become a crime spree. Promise me that." She said in a hushed tone, so they weren't overheard.

Percy faked a sigh, and said "Sure, whatever."

Inside his left pocket, his fingers were crossed.

* * *

Percy being Percy, his luck never held out.

They had just sat down, and Grover was lifting his food to his mouth. But he froze mid bite, and it fell out of his hand.

Percy frowned. "What's wrong Grover?"

He followed where his line of sight, behind him and he saw-

 _Oh._

The windows of the café wrapped around the observation floor, which provided a wonderful view of the surrounding desert, dam, and a small army of skeletons who'd come here to kill them.

There were about two skeletons standing on the east side of the dam, and three on the west. All of them had batons and handguns strapped to their sides.

"Uh, guys…" Percy tapped the arms of Thalia and Bianca, who were sitting either side of him.

Everyone looked out the window.

"We can't catch a break can we?" Bianca said.

But, they weren't the threat. Another three skeletons appeared on the stairs, each of them clattering their teeth, hands on the guns in their holsters.

"I hear anywhere that's not here is great this time of year." Percy suggested.

"The elevator in particular." Grover said.

They took one step towards it when the doors opened, and another three skeletons walked out.

"Damn skeletons…" Percy said.

"Percy! Now's not the time for dam puns!" Thalia berated.

Percy cringed. "It wasn't intended."

"Everyone, I have a plan." Grover said.

That lifted Percy's spirits a little. Would the plan involve some diversion? Maybe a surprise attack. Maybe he even had a ninja smoke bomb. It wouldn't completely surprise him.

Except the 'plan', was none of these things. Instead, the 'plan', was for Grover to pick up his Guacamole Grande, yell "BURRITO FIGHT!", and hurl it at the nearest skeleton.

Apparently Burritos are deadlier than they look. The food-based projectile flew through the air, hit the skeleton in the face and knocked its skull clean off.

The other kids in the cafeteria absolutely lost their minds, and started hurling their food, drinks and trays everywhere.

A tray flew out of nowhere like a frisbee, and somehow decapitated one the skeletons on the stairs. The other was tackled down them by a hyperactive six year old.

All of a sudden, the way was clear.

"Let's go!" Bianca said, ducking for a moment to dodge a stray burrito.

"What now?" Grover asked after they burst through the doors, to outside.

The skeletons on either side of the dam were closing in, and there were still three in the building behind them. That left forward, to a plaza with two winged bronze statues.

As they ran forward, Percy couldn't tear his eyes from them.

Because they weren't statues.

Like Fred the god, back on the train, these also emitted their own aura. It wasn't anywhere near as powerful, but… there were two parts to it.

The first thing he felt, was wind, lightning. The smell of ozone. The second thing was the sounds, whirs and clanks of a machine.

What did Grover call Talos?

 _An automaton. These statues are automatons._

"Somebody, get those up and running!" Percy yelled as they reached the plaza.

"What?" Grover replied.

"Trust me! Does anyone here have anything to do with the sky?!"

Then Thalia turned to Percy. "Yeah, why?"

"You gotta get those working…" Percy said, pointing to the winged automatons.

"Yeah? And how know this how?"

"I'm not actually sure. But come one, just try something, anything!"

"Oh damn it! Fine." She said, turning to them.

When Percy turned back towards the way they came from, he panicked.

Bianca, being badly injured, couldn't keep up. She was limping across the road. But at least, Zoë did remember, and was helping her, slinging her arm over her shoulder.

The five skeletons from either side of the dam where closing in.

As if they weren't enough, behind them, three skeletons walked out the doors from the cafeteria. They drew the guns from their side, and took aim, along with the rest.

Bianca still had the lion pelt, but her head was vulnerable, and Zoë was completely unprotected.

Percy went to run forward, "BEHIND YOU!"

Just as Zoë went to turn around, the skeletons opened fire.

That was also when the winged automatons landed in front of them, spreading their metallic wings to shield them from the coming gunfire.

 _I knew it. I don't know how I knew it, but I did._

The automaton statues turned to the skeletons, their wings crashing into them, shattering and sweeping them away in the process.

They kicked away any that remained standing like they were little more than bugs.

Zoë and Bianca reached the rest of the group, staring at the statues in awe, along with the others. Thalia seemed the most surprised of all of them.

The statues turned to the group.

"Ahh. Thanks for waking us up, haven't stretched in a _long_ time." One automaton said.

"Oh man, Hank, look at your toes!" The other said.

"Yeah… oh _Hades_! What in the name of Olympus were all those tourists thinking? Hank said. "Uh, Chuck, they did it to you too-"

Percy saw the scattered skeletons over on the road. The different pieces were rolling towards each other, reforming.

"Uh, winged automaton dudes? There's a situation…" Percy said, motioning to the reforming skeletal army of the dam.

"Get us outta here!" Thalia yelled.

The one called Hank looked to her. "Ah, you're the one who woke us? Zeus's kid, right?"

"That's me!"

The automatons looked to each other, and shrugged. "Eh, why not, could stretch out our wings." The one called Chuck said.

Then the one called Hank picked up Percy and Thalia in each hand. Chuck picked up Grover in one hand, and scooped up Zoë and Bianca in the other.

With one great beat of their wings, they lifted up off the dam, already the skeletons looked like specks on the ground.


	10. Here Be Dragons Soon

**Author's Note: Hey there. Back with a new chapter, and just let me say, I am both excited and terrified to moving out of the Titan's Curse pretty soon. Yep, the story will go on after that. Estimate of how far through we are at the moment? About a third of the way, I'd say. Also, this chapter is shorter, because I wanted to finish at the exact point it finishes at (but only by around 200 hundred words, not too much (not counting author's notes)).**

 **Also, I've spiced up the summary a little. Not much is different, but I like it nonetheless.**

 **A little piece of news for you, I've recently put I Deviantart account to good use. There's nothing special there really, I'm just posting the cover art I made there in Photoshop. All my cover art, that I've actually finished.**

 **Including the ones for the stories I'm currently planning. Yep, if you want to see the covers for Dream Eater and HERO . EXE (the stories I'm planning that I mentioned earlier), those are up. My username is pretty much the same, but with numbers. It's 'PaperKaine88'. No spaces.**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Here Be Dragons… Soon**_

* * *

Percy had never flown before, so this was a new experience to him. Although he was pretty sure flying in an aeroplane was different to being carried by a giant, winged sentient statue. The thought of slipping and falling to his death was something that came along every few minutes, but for the most part heights didn't particularly worry him.

But of course, it was an entirely different story for Thalia, who was being carried by the same statue as him, in his other arm.

Not too long after take-off, she'd said to him "Tell me when it's over." She still had her eyes tightly shut.

Percy found this a little strange, as one of the automatons had called Thalia "Zeus's kid". Percy may not have known much about mythology, but even so, he sure Zeus was the sky god, or something like it. Wasn't he also king of Olympus? Did that technically make Thalia a princess of Olympus?

Looking at her attitude, and the way she dressed, Percy got the strangest feeling she would punch his lights out for calling her that.

Despite those thoughts, he was certain she had soft side hidden behind the scowls and the grungy clothes. He'd struck up a few conversations with her, and she _had_ smiled occasionally.

A part of him wanted to see that side again.

Percy yelled to anyone who could answer him, "Hey! Where's the next stop again?"

Being carried by the other automaton, Zoë yelled back. "We will be in San Francisco in a few hours, but right now, we are in the Sierras'!"

"Oh man, Frisco!" The statue carrying Percy and Thalia said. "Yo Chuck, remember those guys at the Mechanics Monument?"

"How could I not Hank? Those guys know how to party!" The other statue, Chuck said.

 _Giant flying sentient party statues? I'm not sure I have the capacity for surprise anymore._

The statues sped up, apparently pumped by the idea of getting drunk with other statues.

 _Can statues get drunk? Normal ones can't, but these guys…_

The mountains eventually fell and became hills. The ground flattened out and they were soon flying over towns, farms, roads and highways.

Even at this speed, Percy could just about hear Grover playing his pipes. He could see Zoë was instructing Bianca in archery, getting her to shoot at Target logos whenever they appeared. Thalia still had her eyes closed, and was muttering under her breath, like she was praying.

They'd covered a fair amount of distance, but they still had a long way to go, and night was just about to fall.

* * *

Somehow Percy had fallen asleep on the way. Given the way things had been going for him, he wasn't shocked to find himself in another nightmare-vision.

Yet again, the swirling pillar of darkness was the first thing to greet him, and yet again Percy saw himself trapped under it.

Unlike last time though, there was someone else right beside him, helping him carry whatever that _thing_ was.

Before he could tell who it was, the dream shifted.

He saw something he only saw the first time he had a nightmare like this. Thalia was standing at the corpse of a cow-serpent hybrid, holding the same bloody knife, wearing the same smile.

But this time Percy got a few more seconds to take in the details. This time, he could tell the smile wasn't what he thought it was. At first, it had looked evil, malicious.

Now? Now it actually seemed kinda genuine. It was a smile that said ' _you're a complete dumbass, you know that right?_ '

Just before the dream shifted again, Percy saw the silhouette of a broad, towering figure behind Thalia.

The last thing he saw was a giant lizard curled around an even bigger tree. Zoë was walking towards it. The lizard turned its head towards her- wait… no, it turned its _heads_ towards her, almost a hundred of them, each the size of a motorbike.

The hundred headed lizard lunged without warning and-

* * *

"Where you guys want to land?" Hank asked, waking Percy from his nightmare-vision.

 _Great, a giant multi-headed lizard, as if it couldn't get any worse… wait a second, giant lizard? Was that… a_ dragon _? A real life dragon?_

Zoë pointed of to somewhere in the distance. "There, by the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," Chuck said. "Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."

Everyone looked towards him.

"Sheesh, can't statues have a sense of humour?"

As it turned out, there wasn't any need to pretend to be a pigeon. It was still early in the morning, and hardly anyone was around near the docks.

Percy looked to the others. "So, what now?"

"Well I would have suggested finding out about the monster milady was hunting," Zoë said. "But if what Apollo told thee was true, then they already have it, and we will find out soon enough."

"So we're skipping a step, but where does that leave us?" Bianca asked.

Percy remembered his dream. "Uh, I had another vision-thingy last night while the statues were carrying us."

Zoë snapped towards him. "Tell us."

"I uh, saw a giant swirling pillar of darkness… again I mean. It's showed up before. Also, please don't slap me if I'm wrong, but… are dragons real? I think a saw a dragon, curled around a big tree."

Zoë had turned pale by the end of it. She looked worried, but quickly regained her composure.

"I… I know where we must go."

"And that is?"

She pointed across the bay, to a single mountain that rose up above the fog. "The garden of my sisters." She said. "I must go to my old home."

"Wait… your old home? But you said-" Bianca went to say.

"I remember what I said, but… we have no choice. If we are to get inside before sunset, we must leave immediately.

"What do you mean before sunset is over? Is that our dead line?" Percy asked.

"My sisters, the Hesperides, are the nymphs of the sunset. We my only enter when day is changing to night."

"And if we miss our chance?"

"Tomorrow is the winter solstice. If we don't make it, the Olympian council will be over, and it will be too late. We must rescue Lady Artemis tonight."

"Wait... we have to make one stop before we go there." Thalia said, rifling through her backpack.

"Thee cannot expect us to delay-" Zoë started to say.

"Zoë? Trust me, he'll help, and we'll still make it."

* * *

Thalia directed them, telling the others why they were going there.

"Annabeth who also went missing, she's a friend by the way, and a demigod. Yeah, her dad lives where we're going. I think he can help."

They came to a two story house. Thalia knocked on the door.

The man who answered had the air of someone with a quick, wild intelligence. He was wearing an aviator cap and goggles, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one collar was higher than the other.

"Hello," He said in a friendly voice. "Are you here with my aeroplanes?"

 _Uhhh…_

"No sir. We're… we're friends of Annabeth." Thalia said.

He suddenly straightened up. "Annabeth? Is she alright? Has something happened?"

No one answered, but the looks on their faces told him all he needed to know.

He took off the cap and goggles, revealing sandy-blonde hair. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"You'd better come in."

* * *

When they walked into the house, Percy was reminded of all the things he never had.

There were two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was piled with books and magazines. A smell something like freshly baked cookies permeated through the whole house. He could hear jazz music coming from the kitchen. There were Lego bricks scattered all over the floor.

 _Looks like stepping on those would be painful._

The house seemed messy, yet vibrant and happy.

The two things he'd never had. A true home and a true family.

Annabeth's dad turned to them. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

In his study, the walls were covered from corner to corner, ceiling to ceiling, with books. There was a huge table in the middle with miniature tanks and soldiers along a blue painted river, with biplanes hanging from the ceiling by string, and odd angles.

Annabeth's dad smiled. "The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they were given credit for."

Zoë walked over and examined the battlefield. "The German lines were further from the river."

"How do you know that?"

Zoë put it simply. "I was there."

"You- what- I… You saw the Sopwith Camels? How many? What formations did they-"

"Dr. Chase, Annabeth is danger." Thalia said, stopping the flood of questions.

It seemed to have gotten his attention. "Of course. Tell Me everything."

Thalia proceeded to tell him about the quest, the captured goddess, and their journey. But the first part of the quest Percy hadn't known about. Apparently they'd gone to find Bianca and her little brother, bring them into their world, but there'd been a monster, and this Annabeth had gotten kidnapped in the process.

Dr. Chase had collapsed into his chair at this point. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transport to mount Tamalpais. We need to be there before sunset." Zoë said.

"That's not a problem. I can drive you there."

"Um, sir the car would be great… but there's a certain balance to prophecies. We can't take on any more members." Thalia said.

 _They still haven't told me the lines of that thing._

"Now hold on a minute young lady, Annabeth is my daughter, fates be damned, I can't just sit on the side lines and-"

"Sir, trust me. Whenever someone tries to go against prophecies… it never ends well for them. The very first line, _Five Shall Go West to the Goddess in Chains._ We started with five, we have to get there with five."

Percy frowned. "Hey, you picked me up along the way."

Dr. Chase snapped his fingers. "See! You brought this fellow along."

"Yes, but the quest hadn't truly started by that point, and we were only four members. Its true beginning was in Washington." Zoë said. She turned back to Dr. Chase, "I can drive. I am older than I look."

Dr. Chase sighed, and seemingly resigned. "Fine… just… just make sure you bring her back alive, please."

He held out the keys to Zoë.

 _Something tells me this is not going to turn out well._


	11. The Calm Before Bad Things Happen

**Author's Note: I know this took longer than anticipated, but I have a reason. Not a very good one, but hey, I take what I can get. You see, I recently got my hands on a game I have been looking forward too for a _very, very long time._ It's been keeping me busy. A lot. Anyway, here we go, new chapter. **

**Also I'll still be playing this game for a long time, so I can't promise that my updates will be regular. Hey, it's hard juggling two hobbies like this at the same time.**

 **Anyway, one last thing before I go... my cliff-hangers? Assume nothing.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, my Warlock is... _Storm-Calling me_ _(BA DUM TSS)_**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own PJO, but I do own a Thunderlord, Monte Carlo and Hawkmoon.**

 ** _Just a note:_ I apologise to those of you who don't get my game references in ANs because your not gamers, but... _I can't not do it_.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **The Calm Before Bad Things Happen**_

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded.

"I cannot control other traffic!" Zoë snarled.

Percy felt like telling both of them to shut up, they'd been arguing since they got in the car, and it had not been helping his sense of impending doom.

 _I rode in the trunk of a car for a few hours, faced off against a metallic lion, slid down a mountain away from an angry boar, we all almost got stepped on by a giant, and my dreams now tell the future. But this? Oh this is going to be ten times worse._

He'd been thinking on this for a while.

They were on the Golden Gate Bridge, and eventually got off the highway, onto country road which was way to narrow, weaving through forests and up hillsides. The cliffs and sharp turns didn't faze Zoë at all, not slowing down the entire way, handling it like an expert driver.

This small detail made it all the more the believable that Zoë could be as old as she claimed to be.

As the road evened out a little, Percy leaned forward past Thalia, looking through the windshield.

"So that's the Mountain?"

"…Yes." Zoe said, not sounding like she particularly wanted to be here.

As Percy looked upwards, he suddenly realised. He saw storm clouds at the summit, swirling around like a tornado. The same swirling pillar of darkness he'd seen in his dreams. He'd be holding that up not too soon.

He'd seen himself do it after all.

"We have to concentrate, the Mist is strong here." Thalia said.

"The stuff I can see through but probably shouldn't?" Percy replied.

"That, and the natural kind too. The rest of us might not be able to trust what we see, if we can see it at all."

As they passed a curve on the mountain that passed by the ocean, and as Percy glanced down, he saw something which seemed just a little out of place.

"Did anyone else just see a giant luxury ship down there?"

Thalia snapped towards him. "What?"

"A big white luxury ship, not sure wh-"

"Luke"

"Wait… the guy you accused me of working for when I tried to mug you?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"Sounds like bad news."

"He is, if what Annabeth told me is true…"

That's when Percy felt the sudden intense cold, like the air around him was out to get him. It was an aura, but not that of a god. One thing Percy was sure of, the auras he'd felt, they all had a certain feel to them.

This one was three times as intense, and felt like…

 _Murder… blood… evil._

Apparently Thalia had felt something too. "STOP THE CAR!" They accidently said in unison.

Zoë didn't hesitate, and slammed down on the brakes. The car skidded to a halt, the moment Percy opened his door, Thalia tackled him out of it, dragging Grover with her other hand.

They all huddled on the ground, and a split second before the lightning bolt struck the car, Thalia's shield was suddenly _there,_ protecting all of them from the blast and shrapnel.

Out of the corner of his mind, Percy had an odd thought.

 _If Dr. Chase is angry with us, we can just bribe him with his daughter._

Thalia retracted her shield, and Percy heard her mumble something angrily. " _One shall perish by a parents hand_ … damn it."

"Uhh… would that be a line to the prophecy you still haven't told me about."

"Yes." Zoë answered.

Percy pondered the line, and turned to Thalia. "That couldn't have been Zeus."

Thalia frowned. "Huh?"

"He's your dad right? King of the sky, all that jazz? Well before that bolt hit, I felt something, and it didn't feel like air, wind, sky or anything close to that."

She didn't seem any less angry. "Maybe… but-"

"We are close, and we do not have any more time to waist. Let's go, _now_." Zoë said.

They all walked on in silence, until they came across a thick, strangely bright wall of fog going right across the path. Zoë didn't hesitate, and walked right on through. Bianca turned and shrugged, but followed her in.

One by one, they all went through the fog, and crossed the white light.

* * *

Despite all of his previous trepidation, Percy couldn't help but admire how beautiful the garden they entered was, and Percy didn't usually _care_ about gardens.

The light shone off the grass, seemingly making it shimmer with silver light, and flowers were so vibrant they almost glowed in the dark. The path that winded through the garden was made from polished black stepping stones.

When they got further along the path, there was giant sized tree, covered with bright green leaves, and golden apples. Not just yellow, but actual glittering, shiny golden apples.

Then he saw the dragon curled around the trunk.

 _Oh yeah…_

Seeing it in person was about ten times more terrifying than seeing it in a dream. It was big, thick bodied, and had a _lot_ of heads, each near the size of a motorbike. Maybe not a hundred like he first thought, but still a lot. Its scales were thick and bronze. Whether that was their colour, or they were actual bronze, Percy didn't know.

It was asleep though, each of its necks and heads curled on top of each other, and that because of that Percy was happy.

Then Percy heard singing. It was almost nice, but it was eerie… and it reminded him of opera singing.

After an incident at one of his foster homes… let's just say Percy hates opera and leave it at that.

The shadows in front of them began to move and shimmer, and they took shape as four young women, wearing what Percy assumed was some kind ancient Greek dress, with their midnight black hair braided over their shoulders.

They were pretty, but…

 _They were singing opera. I can never forgive them for that._

"Hello sisters," Zoë said.

 _Woah… hold up a second…_

"We don't see any sister," one of them said. "We see two hunters, two half-bloods and a satyr. We admit, we are surprised to see all of you are still alive, but that will change soon enough."

"Not likely," Zoë said. "We have all come this far, and the likes of thee will not stand in our way."

"It's not us who will stand in your way."

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred and shifted.

Zoë's sisters scattered. "Are you mad?!" The lead girl said.

"None of you ever had any courage. You especially sister, that has always been thy problem."

The dragon was awake now, each of its heads writhing through the air, their jaws snapping. Because of that, Percy was terrified. Again.

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree. Skirt around the edges of the garden, and go up to the mountain. As long as I am here, he will ignore thee."

This is what Percy had seen in his dream.

Percy briefly considered staying and helping, but Zoë was the one with the knives and bow, and the hundreds of years of experience slaying monsters.

Ladon opened his mouths and hissed. His breath was horrible, and smelled like a combination of rotten eggs, a hundred New York dumpsters, and a pool full of battery acid.

"Yeah, okay we'll… we'll do that." Grover said in between the coughs.

Grover and Bianca went around the left, and Percy and Thalia went around the right.

They almost made it up out of the garden, when Zoë same sprinting out of nowhere, and fell onto the steps.

Bianca helped her up. "You alright?" She asked.

"I, will be fine. Come, we are… not finished yet." She said in between her panting.

Then her sisters resumed their opera singing.

Percy picked up a rock. "Hey! Shut it will you!"

He hurled it down the way they came. He watched it fall down towards the garden… and smack against one of Ladon's heads.

Every single one of them turned towards him, hissing and snarling.

 _Crap._

They all walked up to top, except… just a little bit faster.

* * *

At the top of the mountain, there were giant blocks of black marble strewn about the place, some as big as houses, and half melted bronze statues, their faces unrecognizable.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys…" Thalia whispered.

"The ruins of Mount what?" Percy asked.

"The mountain fortress that belonged to the Titans," Zoë answered. "It was not here before. This is bad."

That reminded Percy of question he'd had for a while. "Hey, if all these gods, monsters and places are Greek things, how are they in America?"

"Something to do with the Fire of Civilisation, the Heart of the West, or something like that." Thalia answered. "I'll explain if I ever get the chance."

Just a minute later, they reached the summit of the mountain. Head of them, the swirling pillar of dark storm clouds Percy had seen in his dream. Except something he hadn't seen before. They were resting of the shoulders of a young girl wearing a uniform identical to the one Zoë and Bianca were wearing. She had bronze chains on her legs, attached to a near rock.

She emitted an aura that was almost the opposite of the one Percy felt from Apollo back on the train. This time, it felt like the light of the moon, the smell of the wilderness, and reminded him of wild animals.

This was the goddess Artemis, the one they'd come for.

Well, this Annabeth chick too, but Percy didn't anyone around that could be her.

"My lady!" Zoë yelled and rushed forward.

"Stop! It's… a trap, you must leave!" Artemis said through a strained voice.

Zoë ran forward anyway, and tugged at the chains holding Artemis in place.

Then a loud, booming voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah, how touching." It said.

 _The trap, I presume?_

Behind them was a bald muscularly man in a suit who reminded Percy more of a mountain than a person.

He's aura? Much simpler.

Pure unyielding strength. Percy felt as though he had his own gravitational field, like he was being pushed away from him.

Standing around him were six half-lady, half-snake people, who had big snake tails instead of legs, carrying a hefty golden sarcophagus.

 _Well that's new._

Also standing by his side was a tall blonde guy with a crew cut who looked to be around nineteen, with a cut going over his lip. By his side was a blonde girl with grey eyes, a gag in her mouth, and her hands tied behind her back. The blonde dude was holding his sword to her throat.

 _That girl must be Annabeth, and that guy might be-_

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let… her… _go_. Now!"

 _Yep, that's Luke._

Percy wasn't expecting him to look so… sickly. His skin seemed way too pale, and his smile was weak. "That's the General's decision Thalia, but it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The giant man Percy assumed to be the General chuckled. "So much for old friends." He saw Zoë and smiled. "Ah, Zoë. How has my little traitor been doing?"

"Wait, Zoë… what does he mean, 'My little traitor?'" Thalia asked.

"Atlas is my father, that is what he means. But in blood and name only. He means less than nothing to me."

Atlas, the General, snarled. "I will enjoy killing you."

"Oh I don't think so. You'll have to go through all of us first." Percy said.

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not…" Atlas began to say, but he trailed off. His eyes widened in realisation.

He began laughing. Not chuckling, but a full blown laugh, he was almost doubling over. He laughed loudly too.

"My lord… what is so amusing?" Luke asked.

"Oh, oh… he's… not even a demigod! He's pure mortal! Has Camp Half-Blood really gotten this desperate?!"

 _What an asshole._

Atlas managed to stop laughing, eventually and turned his attention to Thalia. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong." Luke interjected. "Thalia, you can still join us. We have the Ophiotaurus; all you need to do is make the sacrifice."

Percy whispered to Grover. "Uh, what's an Ophiotaurus?"

He suddenly looked terrified. "Long story short, kill it, and gain enough power to kill the gods. I think… that may be the monster Artemis was tracking."

"Oh… that sounds, really-"

"No, Percy you don't get it, I mean, that might be the monster Artemis was tracking… right over there."

He pointed to behind Atlas and Luke, and there, behind them, was the cow-serpent hybrid Percy had seen in his dreams, laying on a black stone altar.

What else had he seen with it?

 _Oh…_

He'd seen Thalia plunge a knife into it.


	12. At Some Point

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **At Some Point**_

* * *

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus, and you will be more powerful than the gods." Luke persisted.

"Luke… what happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

"I… can't Luke. Let Annabeth go." Thalia said, her voice cracking a little.

Luke simply waved his hand, suddenly there was a brazier next to the altar, lit with an already roaring flame. The type of flame one might sacrifice things with.

"Thalia…" Percy began to say.

The golden sarcophagus the snake-ladies were carrying began to glow. The mist around them grew just a little thicker. Through it, Percy could see black marble walls and pillars rising out of nowhere, the pieces of a dark palace slowly forming out of the fog.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here." Luke promised. "We will be stronger and greater Olympus. Look Thalia, we are not weak."

He pointed towards the ocean, and Percy felt like going back to the garden to hide behind Ladon. Marching up the side of the mountain, was an entire army. He could see giant dogs, what looked like giant birds, giants and other assorted giant things. Then he noticed something else walking up with them.

People.

 _Other demigods? Bad demigods?_

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood, and then Olympus. All we need now is your help."

For short while, Thalia didn't answer. Percy could tell from her eyes, she was in incredible mental anguish. She looked like she wanted to believe him. Then…

"You… you aren't Luke. I… I don't know you anymore." She said, but her voice cracked again.

"Please Thalia. Don't make _him_ destroy you."

With an army marching up the mountain side, there wouldn't be much time.

Zoë turned to the rest of the group. "Now?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone charged.

* * *

Well, everyone except Percy who was _a mere mortal_ and probably couldn't stand up to anything here _,_ and Bianca, who was in no condition to fight. Thalia charged Luke and the snake-ladies, and Zoë took aim at Atlas. Grover played a tune on his pipes, causing weeds and vines to sprout from the ground, snaring Atlas and slowing him down, but not by much.

Bianca turned to Percy. "I have a really stupid idea, and I'm going to need some help with it."

"Stupid ideas are the only ones we've had the entire journey. I'm in." He replied.

They ran over to Artemis, who was still struggling under the pillar of storm clouds. Bianca knelt down beside her.

"My lady, let us take it."

"No Bianca, it will crush both of you!"

"Zoë won't hold out for long against a Titan. We need you to fight Atlas. I can hold it with Percy."

She didn't wait for answer, slashing down with her knife through the chains holding Artemis. Bianca scooted under the pillar to her right, and Percy went to the left. For a brief moment, the two of them held the storm cloud pillar with the goddess.

Then Artemis crawled forward, out from under it.

Even with someone else helping, Percy felt like he would become a clear-sighted pancake with every second that passed, and every second felt like an eternity.

Percy didn't know how Bianca was handling it, but he felt as though every muscle in his body had turned to jelly, and every bone was now rubber. His hands and feet felt like molten lava, and every fibre of his being was screaming for him to let go. Before it got so intense he couldn't form much in the way of coherent thinking, he had one thought.

 _I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS CRAP!_

From under the pillar, Percy and Bianca watched the battle rage on. Artemis leaped and dodged gracefully around Atlas's every move, slicing and slashing with twin daggers whenever the opportunity showed. Zoë pegged arrows at the chinks and weak points in his armour.

The snake ladies were nowhere to be seen.

Grover had turned his attention to Luke, the grass and weeds now snaring around his feet while he fought with Thalia. Every time Thalia swept her spear, a trail of blue sparks followed its arc. Whenever their weapons met, lightning cracked and burnt the air.

Luke was growling and wincing, retreating from Thalia, or her shield. Probably both.

"Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You could never beat me!"

For both battles, it was two against one, and they seemed like they might actually pull it off, and snatch victory from defeat.

But of course, thing always go horribly wrong at some point.

Atlas feinted, luring Artemis to evade when she shouldn't have. He swung his javelin into her stomach, sending her flying. Wether by luck or calculation on Atlas's part, she went flying straight into Zoë, knocking her over

Grover got a little too close to Luke, and he swung his blade upwards, shearing his reed pipes in half. The grass sprouting through the cracks in the ground withered and died. Grover ran over to Artemis and Zoë.

Thalia jabbed forcefully at Luke. He barely blocked it, and was sent stumbling to the ground. But he recovered quickly, and when he came back up, he had a fist full of dirt and rocks. He threw it in Thalia's face and she recoiled, blinded. Luke swept his legs and tripped her feet out from under her. Thalia's spear and shield flew out of her grip when she hit the ground.

Atlas walked over towards Luke and Thalia. Artemis and Zoë were getting up. Atlas simply kicked Zoë away, sending her flying into a marble wall. He again swung his javelin into Artemis, knocking her back to the ground. He barely put any effort into backhanding Grover to the floor.

Meanwhile, back at the storm cloud pillar…

 _ARGGHHHHH!_

Atlas walked over to Thalia and picked her up by the neck, dragging her towards the Ophiotaurus. Wasting no time, he placed a knife in her hands, and forcing her to with his own hands, he made Thalia plunge the knife into the creature, and begin cutting.

This gave Percy a few moments of clarity and focus, his mind temporarily shielded from the pain, put it didn't shield him from the panic and fear.

 _No… no no no NO NO! Thalia… fight them Thalia. Thalia? THALIA!_

In just another few short moments, the altar was coated red, the Ophiotaurus was dead, Atlas's hands had left Thalia's arms, and her blood stained hands were holding its innards.

"Thalia, join us… we can rule the world under the Titans." Luke said. "All you have to do, is throw those into the fire. Thalia?"

From this angle Percy could just see the side of her face. She looked… confused… conflicted.

 _Thalia…_

She hesitantly took a step towards the flame, Atlas and Luke behind her.

 _No no no no…_

She raised the innards over the flame.

 _THALIA!_

And then, her head turned very slightly towards Percy. The look on her face, the one of confliction and confusion, vanished. Now she looked… _smug_? Then, she winked his way. The look of confliction returned as quickly as it came.

 _Thalia?_

She dropped the guts into the fire.

For exactly three seconds, nothing happened, there wasn't a single sound. Well, apart from the grunt of pain coming from Percy and Bianca.

Then Thalia began to glow. A pale blue light surrounded her; dull at first, but it got brighter and brighter. A horrible ringing noise filled the ears off everyone nearby. No one here knew it, but the same sound was heard by the closer half of San Francisco, everyone down there shaking their heads, trying to clear their ears, looking around in confusion.

She spread her arms and looked to the sky, and then… she started floating off the ground. Bolts of lightning and electricity arced off her and charred the ground and near walls.

Percy could only just make out her shape inside the light.

Then, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, and struck right where Thalia was standing, a cloud of electric mist emitting from the point where it struck. The light vanished, the noise ceased, the fog cleared.

And Thalia was gone.

Atlas looked around in anger and confusion. "REALY! Was her father really so quick to strike her down!? Blast! Now we have no-"

Atlas was interrupted, by another bolt of lightning, striking the ground directly behind him. He was sent flying forwards, skidding along the ground, coming to a stop not too far from Percy and Bianca, groaning, and smoke rolling off his body. There was a hole in the back of his armour.

Where the lightning bolt struck the ground, Thalia was now standing. Wind swirled violently around her, the air crackled, and sparks of blue light danced on her skin. Then Percy noticed something. Something which his visions had gotten wrong. Her eyes weren't solid purple.

She still had her pupils and the whites of her eyes, but her irises were glowing bright neon light, literally shinning and glowing, making it almost hard to look her way.

Standing in the eye of her own storm, Thalia crossed her arms. "Now if you really think having the power to kill gods will make me want to betray my friends, you've got another thing coming."

Atlas was standing know. He turned towards Thalia. "You insufferable, insolent, PATHETIC HALF-BLOOD! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

He charged towards her, pulling back his fist for a mighty blow.

Percy could tell by the way she recoiled defensively what she did next was accidental, but it happened nonetheless.

She raised her arms in defence. As she did so, twin streams of bright lightning burst from her hands, cracking against Atlas, searing his skin, scorching his armour.

The constant streams hurt him and slowed him, but he was still charging right at her.

Thalia suddenly looked tired, exhausted. She slumped over a little, and the lightning stopped.

The lightning no longer in his way, Atlas sped up…

Only to have Artemis dash forward from nowhere and imbed her daggers into his shins. He tripped over, face first onto the ground.

As slowly got up again, yelling in anger as he did so. Artemis kicked him in the chin upwards, bringing to his feet. As he stood there, Thalia poured as much lightning into her hands as possible, the electricity forming into an orb of light in her hands, she lobbed it at Atlas while he was still dazed. It cracked against his chest with the sound of a plane crash, and he was flying through the air… again.

He went flying straight at Percy and Bianca. He rolled and skidded along the ground, knocking both Percy and Bianca out from under the pillar.

 _Arhghhhh_

The storm cloud pillar dropped onto his back. He managed to shift around and get on his knees, but that was all he could do.

"NOOOO!" Atlas bellowed. "THIS… ISN'T… POSSIBLE! NOT AGAIN!"

Thalia turned around. Luke was gone.

Artemis walked over and helped Bianca up, along with Percy.

 _Arghhh Urhhhhhh_

Together, they all stood in a circle in front of Atlas. Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, who was now untied, Thalia, Grover, Zoë and Artemis. All of them were standing there, panting, out of breath, not saying a word.

Percy's bones and body still felt like molten rock. Bianca's cuts were bleeding again. Thalia looked sickly and way too pale. Grover had a giant red mark on his face. Annabeth was cut up a little. Zoë was clutching her stomach, and Artemis looked ragged and was covered in dirt.

"Well…" Percy said. "I have to admit… this all turned out… turned out better than I thought it would."

Then Zoë collapsed.


	13. Rest for the Not-Quite-Wicked

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **Rest for the Not-Quite-Wicked**_

* * *

The sun had fallen sometime in the battle, the sky now dark, yet the stars nowhere to be seen.

Everyone knelt over Zoë, everyone looked sick with worry, but no one looked more distraught then Artemis.

Zoë murmured something Percy couldn't quite hear. Percy couldn't see any visible injury on her, but she was still clutching her stomach.

 _Atlas… hit her pretty hard. It must be internal…_

"Can't you… heal her, or something?" Percy said shakily. "You are a goddess…"

"Life is a fragile thing. If the Fates will a string to be cut… there is little I can do to stop that. But… I will try, nonetheless."

Artemis went to lay a hand on her stomach, but Zoë gripped her wrist. Percy saw some kind of understanding pass between them.

And at that moment, Percy realised how this was going to end.

"Have I… served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With great honour," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë relaxed, and she suddenly seemed content. "Rest… at last."

She turned to Thalia. "I am sorry we argued. We… could've been sisters."

Thalia still looked sickly pale, but that wasn't her concern. "I'm sorry too. You were right about Luke, that's for sure."

Then Zoë turned to Percy.

"Perseus… when I first met thee, I disliked… thee instantly."

"Uhh…"

"But, slowly overtime… I grew to tolerate you. Then… thou proved me wrong, and I am thankful for it. " She reached to her side, and unsheathed her silver hunting knife. "This blade has served me… for well over two thousand years. Take it."

She held the handle out towards him.

"Zoë…"

"You do not need to say anything Perseus. Its name is I̱miséli̱nos… it belongs to you now. Treat it well friend."

Percy took the knife. He didn't know what to say, and his mind drew a blank.

Zoë turned her gaze back to the sky.

"Stars," She whispered. "I can see the stars again my lady."

A tear feel from Artemis's eye. "Yes my brave one. They are beautiful tonight. They came out just for you."

Percy looked up, and suddenly there they were. It reminded him of when they all camped outside the godly junkyard for the night. The first time Percy had truly seen the stars in their full glory.

Except this was twice as brilliant. He could've sworn he saw shooting stars here and there as well.

By the time Percy looked down again, Zoë's gaze was fixed towards the night sky.

She wasn't moving.

For a moment, no one made a sound. Everyone's eyes were rimmed red.

Artemis cupped her hands above Zoë's mouth, and muttered a few words in a language Percy didn't recognize. A bright silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from her mouth, and was caught in Artemis's hands.

Zoë's body began to glow and shimmer like the stars she loved so much, and then she disappeared.

Artemis breathed into the wisp in her hands, and released it into the sky.

Percy noticed the change almost immediately. A few stars that weren't there before appeared, and shone twice as bright as the ones around them. They formed a shining constellation. A girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honour you my huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

 _Way I figure it… over two thousand years is a long time to be alive. She deserves the rest._

* * *

Artemis said she'd called a ride to take her to Olympus, and others to take everyone else, that they'd be here soon.

Percy walked over to the cliff, looking out over the ocean. The army that had been climbing up the mountain was nowhere to be seen. He only just saw a giant white cruise ship sailing off into the distance.

 _Luke probably told them what Thalia did. They were afraid._

At that moment, Thalia walked up beside him, looking over the cliff with him. Her eyes no longer shone ridiculously bright, and were back to her normal colour.

"You had me worried back there." Percy said.

Thalia frowned.

"With the whole Ophiotaurus thing. Thought you were going to help Atlas and Luke for second."

"I won't ever help Luke. Not anymore."

"Sounds like you two have history."

"You could say that." She didn't elaborate.

 _Okay then, not talking about that._

Percy wasn't sure why, or what in particular they were talking about. It was probably to keep their minds off Zoë.

"Did you plan it? The pretending to make the sacrifice for them?"

"No… I didn't. They had me in a tight spot, and well… I had to improvise."

"Hell of a way to improvise."

She laughed a little. "Yeah… but the power, I'm not entirely sure how it works. I can't feel it anymore. And plus, I noticed this, soon after."

She showed Percy the back of her hand. On it was a strange, black mark in a swirling pattern. It was circular on the back of her hand, but had two points sprouting from the top and bottom. One ran along her index finger and the other ran over her wrist. It gently pulsated and shone a sky blue every few seconds.

"Huh. Weird."

"You look like crap by the way."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, really. Your hair's all grey."

"Seriously? Why? I can't see it."

"Holding the sky does that to a person."

 _Wait… hold on… that was the sky? We held the_ sky?

Artemis called out to them. "Our transport is here."

They turned and walked back to the others.

 _THE SKY?!_

Then, a bright silver chariot flew down from the sky, drawn by… a pack of flying deer?

"We must go to Olympus immediately, but I cannot take you in the moon chariot." Artemis said. "There, your rides are coming."

That's when three winged horses descended from the sky, galloping towards them as they hit the ground.

"Uh, we have to fly all the way to Greece on those?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Thalia replied. "Mount Olympus hasn't been in Greece for a long time."

"So where is it then?"

"New York."

Percy deadpanned. "Are kidding me? I've been living there for two years, and I haven't noticed any mountain of the gods."

"It's floating above Manhattan."

"Pretty sure I've you know, _looked up_ before."

"It's floating _really_ high."

* * *

The flight wasn't as long as Percy had thought it'd be. He'd only been asleep for around five minutes, before he felt Grover nudge him from behind, who was sharing the flying horse with him. Thalia, who'd also fallen asleep, took another one with Annabeth. Bianca was asleep on her own horse.

She hadn't spoken a word since they left San Francisco.

"There's New York. We're almost home." Grover said. There was a twinge of quiet hope in his voice.

 _There and back again, huh?_

The flying horses began flying upwards, climbing higher. And then… Percy could see Olympus.

Floating high above the empire state building, was what looked like the top of a mountain that'd been sheared off. There were torches and braziers of a hundred different colours lighting up the sky, and the white marble buildings all around the mountain. But the biggest and brightest palace, was right at the top.

 _How in hell have I never noticed that before?_

The flying horses flew around Olympus, getting lower and lower, and closer and closer to the peak. Percy got a good view of the streets while they were circling. The streets were absolutely packed with people, bustling with noise, music and a generally happy energy. It seemed like a very lively place.

But as they got lower, Percy remembered. One of the pros of being clear-sighted, he could feel the auras of gods. Except it was more of a con now. He felt the force of a thousand different gods, all with a different feeling to them, all of them conflicting with each other. All of them starting to give Percy a chronic headache.

 _Please… don't go any lower. Arghhhh…_

The flying horses eventually set down in a court yard just outside the top palace, the entry a giant set of silver gates.

 _Arghh… you went lower damn it…_

Before anyone had anytime to say anything, the silver gates opened by themselves.

Percy tried to ignore the head pains.

Everyone looked to each other, shrugged, and walked into the throne room.

* * *

Inside the palace, there were twelve enormous thrones in a 'U' shape around a central hearth. The domed ceiling glittered with all the constellations. Including Zoë's.

These were things Percy noticed later, because all of the seats were occupied, by gods five meters tall, every single one of them looking their way. Percy's headache intensified.

 _Oh… you've got to… ahh…. be Kidding me…_

"Welcome heroes." Artemis said.

The goddess slid off her throne, and turned to a normal human size. She walked towards the group. "The Council has been informed of your deeds," She said. "They know Othrys is rising in the West. They of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos."

 _Uhh… who's… armies?_

"We have voted to act" She continued. "At my Lord Zeus's command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt down the most powerful monsters before they can join the Titans. Lady Athena shall check on the various imprisoned Titans, and ensure they have not broken free. Lord Poseidon has been given full permission to unleash his fury on the cruise ship where the majority of the armies are based"

Artemis turned to the other seated gods. "While the half-bloods present have done Olympus a great service, I believe we have a more urgent matter to discuss before that. You all aware that the Ophiotaurus had returned, and that it had been sacrificed less than a few hours ago, by our Lord Zeus's daughter, Thalia. We must discuss this immediately, and discuss our possible future."

At that point the eyes of every single god went straight to her. Despite the Thalia supposedly had the power to kill them, she looked nervous.

 _Uh oh…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For important chapters I'll either have the author's note down the bottom, or it won't be there at all. This chapter and the previous one qualify.**

 **Anyway, yes I'm evil, how could I do this? Why didn't I change things?**

 **Anyway, I have a… semi-urgent thing I need to ask you all.**

 **For the previous chapter, I received a review pretty much stating that the person is leaving because they feel Percy is 'too useless'. I find this strange because Percy hasn't done anything terribly different from canon Titan's Curse.**

 **But are any of you sharing this concern as well though?**

 **Keeping in mind Percy's role in this was never going to be as an excellent fighter or swordsman, or slayer of monsters. 'Everything is stronger than he is' as I pointed out in the summary. I think they may have meant combat wise, because he hasn't done much in that factor and he's not suppose to at this stage.**

 **And the last thing to keep in mind, the story isn't just about Percy. The third person PoV may focus around him, and we may get a glimpse inside his mind occasionally, but it's about Thalia as well. She's the fighter. It'll be about both of them.**


	14. Vote Yes, to not Kill People

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome again to another chapter, and just let me say, thank you for answering the question I had previously asked. Your answers helped a great deal.**

 **Now, in the next few chapters, we will be officially moving out of Titan's Curse territory. From that point onwards, most of the story, not all of it, but most of it, will be based on my own personal ideas. Like I often say when people contact me personally, or I contact them, don't worry, I have a plan in place. Now we still have a fair amount of story to go yet. I can't say exactly how long this story will go for, but I have a rough idea. I hope you all will enjoy reading in the future.**

 **And also, those story ideas I told you all about a couple of chapters back? Yeah, I got more ideas. I'm coming up with them faster than I can right them. Granted, I still need to weed out the bad ideas, and the ones that won't work, but still. Anyway, let me know if like last time, you want to get an end-of-chapter summary preview for them.**

 **One more thing… what do you think of my chapter titles? I just couldn't leave it at 'Chapter 1, Chapter 2,' etc.**

 **Also… thanks for being awesome. All of you.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Vote Yes, to not Kill People**_

* * *

"I will be the first to ask the questions." The god at the head of the council asked. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, had a bushy grey beard, and his eyes were the same vibrant blue as Thalia's.

 _That must be Zeus… her father._

"Tell me my daughter, why… did you sacrifice the monster?" The sky god asked her.

"I, uh… didn't have much of a… choice." Thalia replied nervously. "Everyone had been knocked down… and if I didn't they probably could've killed me. I had to improvise. I didn't go in there intending for it to happen."

"Hmm. And what do you intend to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

A goddess with long dark hair and stormy grey eyes interjected there. "He asks whether you intend to destroy us."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Wha… what? No, NO! I wouldn't do that. That would mean betraying my friends and my family."

Zeus turned the stormy-eyed goddess. "I said I was the one asking questions first, _Athena_."

"You were being too subtle." Athena replied confidently. "Beating around the bush will get us nowhere."

Zeus sighed, and turned back to Thalia. "You are still the only known _child of the eldest gods._ And you have the power to sway the outcome of the coming war either way. You can understand why some of the council aren't in the best of moods right now."

Athena jumped back in. "The risk is too high to keep her alive. It would be safer to-"

"Athena! I will not have my daughter destroyed because you think she is a _potential_ threat." Zeus interrupted. "She has done well on this quest, and has helped save an important member of this council. Besides, she doesn't even know how to control the Mark yet."

"Wait… I didn't tell you about the Mark yet. How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"Well, everybody has heard about the Ophiotaurus, and the power it can grant. That part is the truth. Everybody has heard about how it has never been gained before, and hopefully never will be. That part… is a lie."

"Um… you mean…"

"Yes. You are not the first to have sacrificed the Ophiotaurus. Nor will you be the last. But the last time the Mark was gained… it was a long time ago, for mortals such as your friend here."

Percy frowned, and looked around the hall.

 _Oh._

"We will discuss you next by the way."

 _Uhhh…_

"Anyway, it was not so long ago for us gods. The memory is still fresh for some of us. When the last demigods and mortals who knew of the Marks bearers die, we make sure no one else knew of the Marks uses. And in all likely hood, it is what we will do again this time. If you wish to know more, talk to Chiron at Camp. That is all we will speak on the matter… for now."

 _I do_ not _, like that sound of that._

Artemis spoke up. "Has you all know… I am in need of a new lieutenant for the Hunt. I intend to choose one tonight. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Percy frowned, and turned to Thalia. "Artemis is your sister?"

She shrugged. "Technically. But then again, technically I'm related to all the gods in one way or another. All demigods are really."

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis announced. "If she will accept it. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

 _Uhh… what?_

Thalia seemed stunned, like she didn't expect to be offered the chance at immortality.

A small part of Percy was panicking.

 _I feel like this is a bad thing._

"Think on this carefully, Thalia. Accepting means you will never be the Prophecy Child. The burden will no longer be yours."

 _It sounds like it's for the greater good… so why do I feel like shouldn't happen?_

Thalia looked directly at Artemis, like she'd made her decision. "I won't accept."

"Are you sure of this? The option will not be open for very long."

"I am sure. I won't saddle this job on anyone else. This prophecy is mine. I have the power to defeat them now, and there is nothing Kronos can tempt me with."

Zeus turned to a god Percy recognized as Apollo, or 'Fred', the god who he'd met on the train out of D.C. "Tell me Apollo, how long until the Prophecy comes to completion?"

Apollo, leaned forward, and rested his chin on his hand, squinting more than he needed to. "Well, being a tree can screw up anyone's age… but I'd say she's fourteen. Turning fifteen tomorrow. This means we have a year until D-day everybody!"

He said it oddly perkily, and all the other gods were giving him weird looks. Apollo seemed used to it somehow.

"One year." Thalia said. "That's… plenty of time." She sounded nervous.

'Well, this being the council, we have to take an official vote on whether or not to dispose of her." Athena said.

Zeus sighed. "Very well. All in favour of destroying her?"

Percy counted four hands go up, Zeus not included, obviously.

"And all in favour of sparing her?"

Every other god raised their hand, except one who was tinkering with some metal scrap pieces, and hadn't even looked up the entire time, making for seven votes to keep her alive.

 _Good decision._

"Okay," Zeus said. "Now for the matter of the mortal who came with our heroes."

Every single god turned to Percy.

 _Uhhhh…_

"Tell me boy, why did you join these half-bloods on their quest?" Zeus asked.

"I… uh… I… don't really know… sir." Percy replied.

"You, didn't join for any particular reason? How about you tell us why you stayed with them boy? And Artemis tells me you're a Clear-Sighted?"

"Um, yeah, I'm Clear-Sighted. At least that's what everyone keeps calling me. And I stayed with them because… well aside from not having much of a choice… I think I wanted to help them. I think… they became my friends… eventually."

Percy looked back to the others. "I can call you guys friends right?"

They all nodded. Except Annabeth took a second longer, and was frowning, like she still wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Percy turned back to Zeus. "Yeah, they're my friends."

"You said, eventually... eventually you befriended them?" Zeus questioned.

"Oh… well we, kind of had an awkward start. What with me trying to… um… _steal_ from them, and all."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Ah… I…"

Thankfully, Thalia rushed forward. "Don't worry… father. He didn't succeed… and all was forgiven."

Zeus was still grumbling, but calmed down, just a little bit.

"I have one last question for you mortal, and you will answer me honestly, and quickly. What, do you plan to do now?"

Percy frowned. He hadn't actually planned that far ahead. He'd just been focusing on surviving these past few days. They were right above New York; he could go back down there.

 _But back to what exactly? The streets? Hiro, maybe… but he's just a mentor… I think… I think I've made my choice. Hiro would understand._

"I think… I think I want to stay."

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"I got myself involved in all of this… I've seen things… done things… that I never would've dreamed of before. I have actual friends for the first time in years. I hear that you're all preparing for this… war. This Kronos guy, whoever he is, wants to kill all of you. I… I want to help stop him. I want to help you. You have this Camp right? Where the demigods go? Let me go there, let me help."

The goddess Athena spoke up at that. "You have barely any combat experience."

"I can train… I can learn."

"One mortal will not change the tide of a war."

"Maybe… but something tells you need all the help you can get. And hey… every person counts for something right?"

The goddess seemingly looked at Percy in a new light… something like approval. "The boy has a point. We would be foolish to turn away help where it is offered… no matter how small it may seem. We should take a formal vote."

All the gods sighed, like they hated meetings like this and wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

"All in favour of allowing the boy to help our cause, to train with our demigods at Camp Half-Blood?"

Athena herself raised her hand. Artemis voted for yes too, and as did Apollo, but he had a… knowing smile on his face. A god wearing a Hawaiian shirt and holding a trident put their hand up. The goddess sitting right next to Zeus raised her hand. There was a god, talking on a cell phone, who raised his hand.

That made for six. Unless another god or goddess raised their hand, the vote was tied, and Percy wasn't sure what would happen then.

But, Percy's luck held for once, and one more goddess raised her hand. He couldn't exactly explain what she looked like, because when he looked that way, her appearance had changed slightly every time.

The most noticeable change? When Percy had first entered the room, she had long curled blonde hair. Now every time he looked around the room, it got shorter and shorter, darker and darker.

"It appears we have a majority vote." Artemis announced, looking back to Percy. "You have been given permission to assist us, and you will travel to Camp Half-Blood with these heroes once the meeting is over."

Zeus sat up straighter. "I do believe, we have covered everything we needed to. And I think it obvious that we will not be destroying these heroes… so let us honour them! Let the triumph celebration-"

"Hold on."

Zeus frowned, and turned to one of the gods seated. The god who Percy had seen tinkering with gears and wires, building something without any tools. He had metal crutch on a misshapen leg, a face only a mother could love, and beard that spontaneously combusted at regular intervals.

He hadn't looked up from his project the entire council, not voting one way or another for anything. Now though, he was looking directly at the group of heroes standing before the gods, but he seemed to be looking at one person in particular.

"Hunter girl, step forward." He said, his voice gruff and coarse.

Bianca stepped forward hesitantly. After a few seconds, the misshapen god grumbled and looked down. Percy could sworn he said something about 'meaning to clean up that place.'

He got off his throne, and shrunk to human size. "Artemis, Apollo. I need to speak with you. Follow us girl." The god said.

Bianca turned back to the others as she walked onwards, giving them a little wave. The others waved good bye, but were confused as to what exactly was going on.

The four of them walked out of the palace hall.

Zeus turned back to everyone in the room. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted… let the triumph celebrations, begin."


	15. The Sun Can Get Drunk Too

**Author's Note:**

 **Back again with another chapter, writing these out quicker than I expect too. Just to let you know, not much will happen this chapter, it's just some stuff that needs to happen, things that need to be said.**

 **Oh, but there is, one semi-important plot point. Let's just say you'll know it when you read it.**

 **And hey! Chapter 15! I feel like that's special, but I have no idea why.**

 **One bit of news, for you all, I received a PM regarding this story. I'm not sure if it was a kind of copy-paste/automated thing. What the message was? It was an offer to enter this story into a competition. Now I followed the link, checked out the website, and everything seemed legitimate. The competition seemed open to anyone, but I guess they go around contacting some writers directly.**

 **Now, here's the problem. I would love to enter this fic into the competition. I really would. But, the closing date for entries, is on the 28th this month. And one of the criteria, is that the fic is one hundred percent finished. Done. You see the problem here? There's no way I'm going to finish this story by then, and I don't plan to rush it or finish it early to change that. I'll take as much time as I need to write this story properly.**

 **At the end of the day... it doesn't bother me so much.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **The Sun Can Get Drunk Too**_

* * *

Now Percy had never been to a proper party in his entire life, but even so he was sure that this was up there in terms of scale, and all-round awesomeness.

There were these nine musicians on a stage playing music that sounded like it shouldn't be coming from the instruments they were playing, which was blasting through speakers spread about the palace. There was this one god walking around creating stands for food and drinks from nowhere.

The twelve gods of the council had shrunk to human size to mingle with the guests, and there were a lot of guests. All the gates to the palace had opened, and it was like every single god and goddess on the floating mountain had rushed up to join the party.

Percy had managed to repress his headache for the council, and ignore it. But now? Surrounded by what seemed like the energy of hundreds of deities, and the loud music to top it all off? He felt like his head was going to explode.

Before he even thought about raiding the food stands, Percy pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, forgetting for a moment these were gods he was barging past.

Percy ran through one of the giant gates to the palace, and found himself in the same courtyard where they'd set down on the flying horses. Now outside, the music was quieter, and after a few minutes of lying on the grass, his head felt a little clearer.

Percy just kept lying there though, looking at the night sky. It was about midnight now, and the stars were just as beautiful as they were back on the other side of the country.

 _Funny that thoughts like that don't seem weird._

His head definitely clearer, Percy sat up, and drew Zoë's knife. He admired the silvery blade, and the way it shone no matter the light it was in. Then, on the blade's other side, Percy saw some kind of etching in its side.

' _ημισέληνος_ _'_ is what is what the etched word was, but Percy couldn't be sure what it said.

 _Zoë called it '_ _I̱miséli̱nos'. That's probably what it says, but what does that mean?_

"Crescent"

Percy looked behind him. Grover, Annabeth and Thalia were all there.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the Greek on the knife means," Thalia said. "If you were wondering."

They all sat down on the grass with them, holding plates stacked with food.

"Hey, aren't you hungry man?" Grover asked him.

Any other time, Percy would've gone and got his own, or go steal their food, but tonight…

"Nah. I've had a lot on my mind. Not hungry." Percy put the knife back in his pocket.

"So, how exactly does a mortal find themselves on a quest with demigods?" Annabeth asked.

"I did explain back in there."

"Not all of the details though."

"Hmm. Alright then. Well I suppose it's time I tell all of you the full story."

So Percy began to recount everything leading up to his hiding in the trunk of their car, and the incident with the Nemean Lion which sealed him in as a quest member. The story went to before he was even living on the New York streets, to when he first ran away from the orphanages and foster homes, to his two years as a street kid, and the day, not too long ago, he tried to pickpocket Thalia. It took a while, but Percy told the tale.

"Wow… impressive, if all if it is true..." Annabeth said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You doubt me?"

"I find the part with the New York gang a little farfetched."

"You live in a world where teenagers can control lightning, there are animals with metal fur, gods live on a floating mountain top… and you doubt my story?"

Annabeth shrugged. "You do have a point there, I'll admit."

After a few moments of silence, Percy remembered something he's been meaning to ask.

"Hey guys, I know the mission is done and all, the quest is over… but I'd still like to hear about the prophecy."

"Yeah, we should've told you this earlier. Zoë was the one who received it." Thalia said. "It went like this… Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, the unordinary one saves from pain. The bane of Olympus vanishes from the trail, Campers, Hunters, and Thief combined prevail. The Titan's Curse two will withstand, and one may perish by a parent's hand."

"Alright, I'm guessing I'm the Thief, and everything else seems to have fallen into place, but… ' _the unordinary one saves from pain_ '… I'm not sure about that one."

"My guess, is that it refers to the godly junkyard. You giving Bianca the lions pelt. We were all pretty sure it saved her life."

"Hmph. Maybe… but speaking of Bianca, what did that god want with her, back in there?"

"I'm… not sure. That was Hephaestus, the god who owned the junkyard."

"You think he's angry?"

"I don't see why he would be. He threw all that stuff away for a reason, and he's never really felt one way or another about the other gods' kids."

"Hellooo heroes!" A voice from behind them called.

They looked behind them to see Apollo, walking towards them waving. He stumbled every few steps, and had a cup of wine in his hand. He hiccupped when he reached them.

 _I didn't realise gods could get drunk._

"Hey, listen, it's… really cool and, all… saving my sis. I, _hic…_ thank you, little ankle bitters."

"We're older than that… Lord Apollo." Annabeth huffed.

"Oh… isn't that adorable _hic…_ it's like a puppy thinking it's people, _hic._ " Apollo slurred. _"_ Listen… it's… it's been great, I love you heroes. You do stuff that means, _hic,_ we can party… and stuff. But… we're wrapping up… still, important crap… to get down… to get done, I mean... it's time to go, little bros. The Old Horse… is waiting down in Chicago… I mean New York, _hic_."

"Okay then. Guys, time to head back to camp." Thalia said. She turned to Percy. "The ' _Old Horse',_ is Chiron. The guy who runs camp."

"You mean the place where you all live, and train… is run by a talking horse?" Percy replied.

"No, a centaur. Half-man, half-horse."

"And that makes things so much less weird."

They got up to leave, but Apollo laid a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Hey, I goats… I mean, got to talk to you for minute, alone… guy to guy. Mortal to god. Insignificant being to almighty, _hic,_ awesomeness."

"We'll wait for you just inside the palace." Grover said.

They walked inside, and Percy turned to the drunken god. "So, what do you want _Fred_?"

"Hey, man… I just… wanted to say, I've been looking stuff up, _hic_ , doing research. Now, I haven't looked at everything that, needs to be looked at, but… I think, the whole, _hic_ … first, male oracle thing, might… might work… _hic_."

Percy frowned. "I remember you mentioning something like that… but what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, you already… get glimpses of the future, in your dreams yeah? This, refines the whole thingy. Heroes, would, _hic_ … go to you to get, a prophecy before their quests and stuff."

"And if I don't know any good prophecies?"

"Oh no… it's all, _hic_ … automatic. You don't, really have to worry about anything… _hic_. Just, don't try to do anything yet. You… would probably die, if you tried right now. That, is all for now, my second favourite mortal… you should probably, catch up with your… friends."

"Umm… okay then. Goodbye then… Lord Apollo."

" _Hic_ , no problems… well carry on then, nothing to, _hic_ , see here."

 _Hmm. I don't seem to get headaches when it's one on one._

Before he walked away, Percy remembered Bianca walking away if the god Hephaestus. He'd also called Apollo and Artemis with him.

"Before I go Apollo… what's happening with Bianca? What did Hephaestus want with her?"

"Oh… _that_. Well, it's to do with the whole Talos incident. He's building her a, _hic_ , replacement."

"He's making a _replacement Talos_ , for _Bianca_?"

"Oh no… he's making, _hic_ , making her a new leg."

The words took a few seconds to register.

"WHAT!"

"Geez, not so loud man. It's simple, she got a piece of magical bronze stuff in her leg, _hic_ , and that stuff is _not good_ for demi-kids. The wound, got infected. Badly, _hic_. She's gotta lose one of her legs. Hephaestus, builds her a replacement leg, and I gotta be there, _hic_ , to make sure the operation goes smooth, _hic_ , like peanut butter. I am the god of medicine… _hic_."

"And you can do that while you're drunk?" Percy asked sceptically.

"Don't worry bro, I'll be slick and sober when the time comes."

"… Damn. And she'll be alright?"

"I promise it. She'll be back with her Hunters, _hic_ , in a few days."

"… Fine. Goodbye Apollo."

Percy walked onwards, inside the palace, to find almost all the gods were gone. There were a few still hanging around, a couple still dancing. The music had quietened, and there were plates and food strewn about the place. There was confetti everywhere too, but Percy had no idea where that came from.

 _The gods seem very human right now._

He saw Thalia, Annabeth and Grover down one part of the palace, standing at another set of giant gates. He ran up to meet them.

Thalia smiled. "Ready to see where you'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. And guys… I know what Hephaestus wanted with Bianca."

* * *

Percy told them what Apollo had said on the way back down to Manhattan, in a plain average elevator of all things. It even came with stand awkward-elevator-music, which didn't particularly suit the conversation.

"Wow… wonder how she's holding up?" Annabeth said.

"I haven't known her for long," Thalia replied. "But, if there's one thing I know, she's strong. She'll make it through."

The elevator brought them back to ground level. They stepped outside of the Empire State Building, onto the Manhattan streets. It was still dark outside, and it was snowing slightly. Though Percy expected the sun would rise fairly soon.

The same white van, with the ' _Delphi Strawberries_ ' logo, Percy had seen Zoë driving when all this started, pulled over onto the curb in front of them.

Instead of a half-horse guy like he expected, a blonde haired man, with eye balls all over his body stepped out of the van. He had eyeballs on his cheeks, forehead, chin, hands, wrists, and probably in other places too.

"Looks like Chiron isn't picking us up then." Annabeth said.

All of his eyes looked towards Percy, squinting, in synchronization.

 _That's kinda creeping me out._

Grover looked to Percy. "This is Argus, our security chief."

He turned back to Argus, the man-with-way-too-many-eyes. "This is Percy, he's uh, with us."

Argus didn't seem to question him. He just got back into the van.

Thalia sighed, like she was relieved of something. "Finally. Time to get some proper rest. Guys lets go home. Oh, and Percy? You _might_ like it there… but you'll be the only mortal. Sometimes demigods have… superiority issues. Don't let them trample over you, but at the same time… be careful."

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't need to fight to handle myself when it comes to other people, if that's what you're implying."

"No no, I just… look, I would've told you if I thought you couldn't make it there, but not everyone may be the friendliest. You'll probably be fine with the Hermes kids… but I'd watch out for the Ares cabin, if I were you. You'll probably know them when you see them. They like red stuff."

"Gotcha."

 _Well then… I guess I've got a new home to go to. I'm officially fighting for gods and demigods. And if anyone at this camp thinks they can trample on me… I will, take all their stuff._

* * *

 **I don't condone alcoholism.**


	16. Welcome to the Thunder Dome

**Author's Note:**

 **I am very sorry for long absence. How long was I? A month? However long it was, it was too long, gotta say.**

 **I guess you could say, there's been** _ **too much rest for the wicked**_ **. (Ba Dum Tss)**

 **Anyway, the reason for my absence… recently, I've been working on project, you might say, with a group of my friends. All of us have passion for games, and all of us thoroughly enjoy YouTube videos. Can you see where this is going?**

 **We've decided to tackle big wide world of YouTube with our own gaming channels.**

 **Yeah yeah, I know, another massively time consuming hobby, how many do I need? (it could be worse… I could still be doing archery.)**

 **Now, only two of us actually have multiple uploads, one hasn't got anything yet, and I only have one video up. The quality is so-so, and it isn't properly sized to YouTube proportions. I think I've learned how to fix that for the next video though. We're also making a group channel for all of us to work on, called the 'Bludge Brothers'. For my channel, the name is the same as here. Paper Kaine. If you're interested, you can have a look, if not, no biggie.**

 **Anyway, I recently got my hands on 'The Sword of Summer', Ricks new book. Thoughts? Pretty good. And by crazy coincidence, Magnus Chase also has one major thing in common with my AU Percy. They're both homeless, thieves, and have been so, for two years. Go figure.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Welcome to the Thunder Dome**_

* * *

The van ride was mostly uneventful, few words were spoken, and most people opted to nap despite the sun just about to rise.

Percy fell asleep within a minute of getting in the van, visions of the future staying away for now. When he woke up, Annabeth told him they were just a few minutes away from the Camp. He wasn't quite sure how long the drive had been, or how long he'd been sleeping.

He looked out the back window, and just saw New York off in the distance. Percy briefly wondered if he'd ever miss the place.

 _Probably not. Hopefully I won't have to sleep with one eye open, or keep looking over my shoulder here._

The Van eventually slowed down, halting at the bottom of a fair sized hill. At the top of the hill, there was what looked like a man in a wheel chair, sitting underneath a very large pine tree.

"That's Chiron there. The main Camp director." Thalia said.

"I thought he was half horse?"

"He is, but Argus called ahead while you were sleeping, and Chiron likes to hide his horse half for new arrivals. Less of a shock."

They trudged up the hill to meet the Camp director.

"I see you've returned. Olympus informed me of your success. While one particular outcome is regrettable… it could have been much worse." Chiron said. He had a warm voice, smelled vaguely of coffee, and was wearing a tweed jacket. He reminded Percy of a librarian.

"They told me Bianca survived… where is she then?"

"She's still… up on Olympus." Thalia answered. "Bit a situation. We'll tell you inside."

"A good idea. We'll talk over some hot chocolate in the Big House."

* * *

On the short walk through the camp, the oddest thing Percy saw was the climbing wall with lava flowing down the side. He didn't quite understand that one.

It was a nice looking place though. There were floating balls of fire lighting up the place, because light bulbs or street lamps were obviously too mainstream. There was thin layer of snow along the ground, not enough to cover everywhere, or make it too cold, but enough to give the place a wintery-feel.

The camp seemed to take up its own little valley, with a couple of large Greek style building dotted here and there.

There were a few campers here and there that gave Percy odd looks as he walked by.

 _They can't tell I'm mortal just from looking at me can they?_

Percy also noted the fact that the camp, its buildings and what he assumed were training areas, were much too big the amount of people here. He would've expected twice the number of campers.

His face must have reflected his confusion, because Thalia said "Not everybody is here all the time. Most just come here for summer. The really strong demigods have to stay year round. Monsters track us really easily."

"So you're a year rounder?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I haven't really stayed here for a year total. Unless you count the time I was that tree."

She pointed to the giant pine tree Percy had first seen at the hill.

"That's what you were? …Impressive tree."

"Was that supposed to be compliment?"

"….I really have no idea."

* * *

They arrived on the porch of what Percy guessed was the 'Big House', judging from the fact it was three stories tall.

Inside they sat on a few couches, as Grover and Thalia took turns telling the full story to Chiron. Percy was too occupied with his hot chocolate to do anything.

"That is regrettable news, though I am sure Bianca will make it through. Someone will have to inform young Nico.

"Now… sacrificing the Ophiotaurus… you took a risky move young lady. The sudden surge of power could've driven you insane."

Thalia paled a little. "Ah… I, did not know about that detail."

"That's how the rumour about it making you want to destroy Olympus started. Completely false. I assume the gods told you? How the Ophiotaurus has been used before."

"Yeah, but if the gods know, shouldn't the Titans as well?"

"They've never had one of their own sacrifice it, and have never had direct contact with anyone who has, so no. The last time that power was held… it was a few hundred years ago. America was still just a colony. We will speak of the details later, but for now…"

Chiron looked towards Percy.

"You took a risk involving yourself in our world young man. I wonder, was it bravery or bravado that encouraged you assist us?"

"Uh, neither. I'm not feeling… particularly brave right now."

"Well, however it turns out, we always welcome new campers who have nowhere else to turn."

"So, um, how often do you get mortal heroes? Am I the first?"

Hearing other people call him a hero was strange enough, but it felt weird to describe himself that way.

"You are the first in a long time, but there was one who came before you."

"Yeah? Who was that?"

"Jason, of the Argonauts, back in Ancient Greece."

"Oh… that's a while."

"It is. If there is one advantage heroes like yourself have though, you are often favoured by the Queen of the Heavens, Lady Hera. She has always taken a shinning to mortal heroes."

"That's nice… I suppose."

Chiron turned to the others of the group. "Tonight there will be a celebration dinner, where will tell the campers of the quests outcome, and we will introduce Percy here like any other new camper. But for now you may do as you wish."

The responses included 'nap', 'coffee' and 'shower'.

"Percy, there are a few things I must still address with you."

 _Ahh…_

"Uh… yes?"

"In this camp, cabins and tables are divided by a person's godly heritage, but you don't apply to any of them. For now, you may sit at the head table, where myself and Mr. D sit, during lunches and dinners. For rest, there is a room upstairs which is vacant. Second door on the left.

"Training and practise is also organised by cabin. Feel free to tag along any session you like. Schedules are posted up on a board just outside the Big House. You may spend the rest of the day as you like, but I do recommend you walk around, get a feel for the place. You've already befriended Thalia, Grover and Annabeth, so one of them may be willing to give you a tour. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare for."

And with that, Chiron rolled on out the door, leaving Percy sitting on the couch, alone. He walked over to a window, and looked out over the camp. There weren't many people out and about.

Now that he was here, and he was left to his own devices, he could help but think…

 _What now?_

Percy looked to the stairs.

 _I still feel like crap. More sleep for now sounds nice._

* * *

Sleeping in a proper room, with a proper bed, was a little… off-putting to Percy. Not that he didn't like it, but because it felt too good to be true. He did eventually fall asleep.

Percy woke up eventually, feeling like he hadn't slept that well for years.

He looked around the room, taking in what was essentially his space for now. There was a wardrobe, filled with orange t shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them. Percy didn't exactly feel comfortable at the thought of wearing one.

There was a bed side table where he'd put down I̱miséli̱nos, Zoë's knife. A chair and desk, which had nothing in its drawers. And finally, there was window, offering a pretty good view of the camp. He could see all the way down to what looked a bunch of cabins, forming a 'U' shape.

Looking at the sun in the sky, Percy guessed it was around three o' clock. He put I̱miséli̱nos in his pocket, and set off into the camp.

 _That thing's going to cut a hole in my pants, I swear._

He walked slowly around the buildings, taking in the sights. It may have been winter, but the cold was very manageable, unlike what he'd felt in Manhattan earlier. It was the type of winter weather where the snow made everything more beautiful instead of harsh.

"Where'd they rustle you up from then?"

Percy turned to the voice. Standing in front of him was a big mean-looking girl wearing an army camo jacket. She was a fair bit taller than Percy, and definitely bigger.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where'd you come from? First time I've ever seen a quest come back with someone new."

"Oh, um… Chiron said they'd introduce me… at dinner or something. I'm just having a look around."

The girl frowned at him. "I'll be seeing you around newbie."

She walked off.

 _Geez, what's her problem?_

"Remember when I told you watch out for the Ares cabin?"

Percy jumped a little. He turned around again, this time to see Thalia standing in front of him. She'd ditched the long winter coat, instead wearing a black leather jacket, which she seemed much more comfortable in.

"Is that how people start conversations around here? Sneak up on someone from behind?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well sorry, I assumed you'd be more alert, considering where you used to live."

"Yeah yeah, I probably should be, but… this place is a bit to take in, you know?"

"Understandable. Now, remember what I said about the Ares cabin?"

"Yeah, watch out for them."

"Well that girl, Clarisse, is their head counsellor."

"So watch out for her in particular?"

"Exactly. One more thing, they're all children of the god of war. That's where their… ' _attitude_ ' comes from."

 _Of course they are._

"… If you're not doing anything at the moment, I can give you a tour. Show you the ropes."

"Sure. Probably better than me walking around wondering what everything is."

"Okay then. First, I'm thinking… the arena, maybe?"

"Woah woah, hold on. I just got here, you really sure about jumping straight into combat?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Thalia smiled. "But you have to start sooner or later."


	17. Just to Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I don't celebrate it, but still, some of you guys probably do. Anyway, some of you may enjoy this chapter, in that you may have been waiting... I've already said too much...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Just to Let You Know…**_

* * *

"This is our arena." Thalia announced. "I think the proper name is the Amphitheatre, but that's not really important. Here, we practise fight with our weapons, have combat lessons… some campers like to spar in their free time too."

Percy frowned. "You guys have a hot tub in your combat arena?"

"….."

"…What? You said people-"

"Spar is a fancy word for practise fight."

He turned a little red. "Ah. I… did not know that."

 _The more you know, huh?_

Percy looked around the place, taking in the details. The ground was near bare, having almost no grass, and a few snow patches here and there. The steps where spectators would likely sit were a story high, and almost went around the entire arena. There was a wide gap at one end were people came and went.

Like most buildings here, but not all, it was mostly made of stone. There were a few steel torch sconces around the place as well, all of them lit.

"So, you feel ready for a little practise?" Thalia asked.

"I still just got here, I don't know…"

"Trust me, you put something off, you'll never get it done. Might as well jump straight in. You'll get into the swing of things sooner rather than later."

"… Fine. So, what weapons do we choose from?"

"You could take your pick from the camp armoury, but the knife you were given will suit you just fine."

Percy drew I̱miséli̱nos from his pocket. "You sure about that? How could you know what my fighting style might be? "

"Because I know _you_ Percy."

"… you do know we met less than a week ago?"

"Just trust me. Now, you attack, show me your form, and I'll defend."

Thalia took out her mace canister and it became the same spear she'd been using on the quest, and held it horizontally. She didn't take out her shield.

"Okay then, okay…"

Percy got into a rough approximation of what he thought a good stance might be. He stood side on, left foot first and left hand forward, I̱miséli̱nos in his right hand. He slowly closed the distance between him and Thalia.

Percy brought his right side forward, swinging the knife as he did so. Thalia turned the spear in her hands and easily deflected the blow to one side. His own momentum was turned against him, and he found himself with his back to her.

 _Not a good move._

He felt a sudden impact against his back, and went sprawling forward into the dirt and snow.

"Not a bad stance you had there," Thalia said. "But with a knife surprise is your greatest ally. Don't go for wide swings. Go for the quick stabs."

Percy picked himself up of the ground, groaning. "Did you just kick me in the back?"

"Of course. How can you improve if you don't get your ass handed to you once in a while?"

"I think I might need a walking stick."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Percy turned back to Thalia. "You said… you know me? Exactly what did you mean?"

Thalia held her spear in the same stance again. "I'll talk later. But for now… you'll need more practise, and we've only got a year to get you ready."

"So… again?"

Thalia smiled. "Again."

* * *

Percy fell into the snow and dirt for what felt like the hundredth time. He as pretty much acing all over. His arms felt like stone, and he couldn't feel his legs.

Every time Thalia sent him sprawling she gave another piece of advice, and Percy did his best to follow it, whatever it was. Though he still failed to land a decent hit against her.

He wasn't sure why, but for that he was annoyed with himself, yet thankful at the same time.

Percy managed to roll over onto his back, watching the sky, panting.

Thalia was suddenly _there_ , standing over him. "I'm not going to lie, this may take a while."

Percy groaned.

"You're probably going to get knocked down a lot."

Percy groaned some more.

"But eventually, there is a possibility of you… being good at this.

Percy kept on groaning.

Thalia extended a hand to him. Percy took it and she helped him get up.

"Don't worry, it's around ten minutes until dinner. You'll feel better after that."

Percy walked over to the stone steps, and slumped down on a seat. Thalia joined him.

After a few minutes, Percy finally regained his breath, and ability to speak coherently. "Okay, again, you said ' _I know you Percy'_ … can you tell me what you meant?"

Thalia sighed. "Well… you know how the other didn't pick up on your…"

"Homelessness? It's okay, you can say it. I'm past the point of being offended."

"Yeah, that. Well, that's because I… recognized something in you that I know others may have recognized in me."

Percy frowned. "I'm not entirely sure I understand…"

"I went through what you went through Percy… I lived on the streets too. For me it was three years. I ran away from my home at the age of nine."

If ever there was time Percy was at a loss for words, now would be a likely candidate. That and the time he discovered the whole mythical subculture too.

"You… I… you went through-"

"The same thing you did, yes. I learned to steal… pickpocket… hotwire cars… picklocks, everything you did."

"Actually, I only learned two of those things."

"My point still stands. I don't trust many people Percy…"

Thalia looked straight at Percy, with an intense looked of seriousness, and a little bit of… melancholy? It was at this moment, Percy realised she had more sadness in her then she let on. Though Percy felt like there was a hint of hope in her electric-blue eyes as well, and that gave him hope too.

"… but, I feel like I can trust you."

Percy wasn't sure what he should've been feeling at that moment.

"I… I…"

Then, they heard the sound of horn blaring into the air, not too far off.

Thalia stood up. "Let's go. That'll be the dinner horn."

* * *

They walked through the camp in silence at first, which was kind of fine by Percy. It gave him a few moments to think on what just happened.

It seemed very… sudden. Percy hadn't been expecting anything like that at all. Because they'd got along rather well, he had expected to share some common ground with Thalia. He just didn't expect it to be what it did.

Along the walk, Percy saw a fairly large group of girls wearing the same silvery clothes Bianca was wearing.

"They would be the Hunters I assume?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. They'll be here until Bianca gets back. They'll be leaving after that." Thalia frowned. "Hold on, that reminds me… damn it, forgot about Nico."

"Bianca's brother, right?"

"Yeah. Whenever we see him…" Thalia trailed off.

Percy followed her gaze, towards a rather hyper looking small boy with dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin.

He ran straight up to them, grinning. "Hey! You guys are back…" He looked at Percy and frowned. "Who are you? Are you another demigod? They said you guys came back with an extra camper. Do you have any powers?"

Percy blinked. "Uhhhh…"

"Hey, where's my sister?"

Thalia stepped forward. "Bianca is… fine Nico, but she's still at Olympus. She'll be back in the next few days."

Nico frowned. "Why is she still there?"

"She's, uh… recovering. It was a long and hard quest, and she needs to… rest for a bit.

Nico seemed to relax just a little. "Well, okay then. She'll be back soon right?"

"Yes, she will. Just be patient Nico."

Then, Nico turned and ran in the opposite direction, presumably towards the food.

"Well, he was… energetic."

"Yeah. He was very excited about the whole demigod thing, unlike most campers. Still is by the looks of it."

Percy knew from the quest that being a demigod and having superpowers wasn't as glamorous as it sounded, so he didn't need to ask.

They came into this little pavilion area, with a whole lot of picnic areas around the place. There were torches blazing around the marble columns that boarded the area. A rather large central brazier burned high and bright.

But, then he saw Chiron. Except he was no longer in his wheelchair. The bottom half of his body became a horse at some point. Percy wasn't quite sure how that worked.

"Well, I've got my own table to sit at," Thalia said. "So we'll talk later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

Percy turned toward Chiron to see him motioning to him, beckoning for him to come closer. He walked over to the horse-man.

"Uh, where am I supposed to sit again?" Percy asked him.

"You'll be sitting with the other Camp Director, Mr. D his two sons, and the satyrs. I'll be standing right here."

Percy looked to the table he gestured too. The man sitting there was small porky, had curly black hair, was wearing Hawaiian print shirt, and was undoubtedly a god. He gave off and aura, like all the other gods had. This one… when he felt it, he could've sworn he smelled alcohol.

 _The god of alcoholism then?_

Not only that, he recognized him from Olympus. He was one of the gods who'd been sitting the twelve big thrones. Percy was pretty sure he was one of the gods who didn't vote for him to come to the camp.

Percy sat down hesitantly.

"Hey man, what do you think of camp so far?"

Thanks when he noticed Grover sitting next to him. Percy was inwardly relieved. He wouldn't have to sit with just a bunch of random people he didn't know each night.

"Oh, hey man. It's been pretty good so far. I took a nap. In an actual bed. It was great. But… I'm going to let the food be the final verdict. I'll probably eat whatever's in front of me though. Just saying."

"Ha. Yeah, they've got good food here, don't worry."

The table they were sitting at offered a pretty good view of the rest of tables. There were one or two tables that were empty. The Hunters smiled a little bit here and there, but for the most part they seemed rather down. Annabeth was sitting with people who had the exact same hair and eyes she had. Blonde and stormy grey.

The big mean girl, Clarisse, was sitting with a few equally mean looking kids, though they were laughing and joking with each other. The biggest table had people who were equally happy looking, and just plain sad.

There probably around forty campers in all.

Then, there was Thalia who had an entire table to herself. Except she seemed rather miserable about it. Everyone else had someone to talk to, but she was alone.

Chiron stamped his… _hooves._ Everyone in the pavilion fell silent. "Before we begin, there are a few announcements to make," He announced. "Hunters. Bianca is still up at Olympus, seeking medical attention. In a few short days, she will return, and you may be off to your travelling again. You are free to stay however long you wish, as always. As you already know… your lieutenant has fallen. Lady Artemis will select a new leader in due time."

"Campers. The quest was a success. The goddess has been rescued, and Annabeth is back safe and sound. And, for the first time, a quest has returned with a new camper. Everyone, this is Perseus. He joined the quest as they were passing through New York, and has comeback with them. That is all for now, dinner will be served shortly."

The eyes of every single camper gazed right at him. Having this much attention at once always made Percy feel a little paranoid.

Though Chiron finished his announcements, a lot of campers were still looking at him.

"Uhhhh…"

 _Let's hope most of them are friendly._


	18. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

 **Absences? I do those a lot don't I?**

 **Exams and exam study will do that to you, believe it or not.**

 **But believe me, I haven't been shying from my FanFiction duties.**

 **Just, um…** _ **for this story I have**_ **. I had a lot of good ideas for FanFics I've been planning and I wanted to get them down.**

 **But for you guys, it was not without reward. If you want to see some of the major plans I've been having, you can go see those right now. On my stories list, you'll see something called "On the Matter of Teasers". In it, are four prelude kinda things for stories I've been planning.**

 **For those of you who have already read it, you'll want to go back and re-read it anyway. It's been updated. The first two have more, and there are two entirely new entries.**

 **Now, which stories?**

 _ **The Glorious Dead.**_ **That one where Percy aims for Isles of the Blest, follow him across three lifetimes, stuff like that.**

 **A new one that I haven't told you about, called** _ **Darkness Returns: Prisons of the Fallen**_ **. Not much in the prelude though. Just setting the scene.**

 **Now, before I get onto the second two, I have to let you know, that I have been restraining myself a little with this story, and I will for the first two here. Holding back on the language and the violence for the sake of keeping it T-Rated.**

 **For the following two, I will do no such thing. They're just the type of stories that will benefit more from the writer having the freedom to do what they want with them. More foul language and violence / gore will be expected. Consequently, they will be M-Rated.**

 **Not because of lemons. Not in the slightest. I just want that to be clear.**

 **No lemons.**

 **Now, their rating may disappoint some of you, because they are two you all already know of.**

 **The first is** _ **Dream Eater**_ **. The one where Percy becomes a monster.**

 **The second, is** _ **Danger Actual**_ **. Now, plans for this one have changed a little. I scraped the cyborg honey badger (unfortunately), and I know what the proper story arc will vaguely be like. And fair warning, this story will contain three major OCs alongside Percy and Thalia. One a little bit more major than the other two.**

 **Now, thank you so much for your patience. On with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **A Day in the Life**_

* * *

Thankfully, the campers didn't stare for too long.

Dinner was served sooner rather than later, and Percy went wide-eyed when it was plated up in front of him. Roast beef, potatoes, carrots and gravy. And apparently, a cup that filled itself with whatever you wanted.

He vaguely remembered mumbling something along the lines of, " _I think I'm in love…_ "

But before he could dig in, Grover had told him about this sacrifice thing they had to do. Throw a chunk of your food into this fire, because ' _the gods like the smell_ '. Percy did it, but he cried a little on the inside.

 _Rest in peace potatoes, you will be sorely missed._

But, honestly, Percy forgot about that when the go-ahead was given. Best food he'd ever had, without a doubt. At least from memory. The orphanages and foster homes he'd been to never had a particularly good menu.

As for drinks, he picked up the cup, a goblet the others had called it, and thought _iced coffee._

 _Probably not the greatest thing to be drinking at this time._

Once the greatest dinner of all time was over, the entire camp got up and went to this great big bonfire. They started a sing along that Percy absolutely refused to join in on.

But, then there was the fire itself. It was big and tall, warm, and actually changed colours. Going from regular orange to a bright, intense and wonderful red, to a shimmering white and silver.

Percy leaned back, the fire warm, the light beautiful, and his stomach full.

 _Yeah, I guess I could get used to this._

* * *

Waking up in a regular bed was still a little unnerving, if not damn comfortable. Percy looked out the window onto the camp. The sun was just a few minutes away from rising, by his guess.

Immediately after getting dressed into his still-torn jacket and still-dirty cargo pants, he discovered a bathroom and laundry hybrid room directly across from him. He peeked inside. There didn't seem to be any sign of reservation. And he doubted a half-horse man would use a regular shower.

 _Dare I dream to shower where no homeless kid has showered before?_

Upon, closer inspection of the room, there was indeed a hot tap for the shower, and an 'occupied' sign to hang on the door. And one of the foster homes thought it prudent to teach him how to use a washing machine.

 _Yes, yes I do dream._

* * *

Percy had thrown most of his clothes into the washing machine, waited in his bed for about ten minutes, and then threw them in a dryer while he hopped into the shower.

 _Ah, haven't felt this clean since… I actually can't remember._

By the time Percy had walked outside, the sun had well and truly risen, and there were a few campers milling about.

It hadn't taken Percy long to notice the patterns in their appearances. There were always a group of kids with upturned noses and a mischievous glint in their brown eyes. There were the bigger kids with dark brown hair who glared at other campers while laughing with their own. There were a few with grey eyes, blonde hair, tanned skin and a lack of any outwardly shown emotion.

Percy wouldn't have any problems assessing each of the respective groups over the next few days.

Still not having seen the whole place, Percy wandered around the place, going directions he hadn't had the time to go the day before. He found himself on a sandy beach, overlooking a wide bay of crystal clear blue water.

The spectacular view, the gentle breeze, and the prospect of a home had Percy feeling… content. For the first time in a while, he felt like he could finally slow down a little, think ahead of time. When living on the streets, you'd only think as far as the next few days, survival your top priority.

It was only now that Percy began to realise how miserable he'd been. He was always too busy to worry about emotions, feelings.

Now… well, now he still kind of had to survive, and the pressure was there, but not as great as it once had been. He had a time frame of exactly how long he had to prepare, and this time he could do it in relative safety. One year till Thalia turned sixteen, and this business would be resolved one way or another.

That thought brought an uncomfortable question to the forefront of his mind.

 _Exactly… exactly what's going to happen to me once this is all over?_

He'd pledged his allegiance (as little as he felt it was worth) to a race of gods he knew nearly nothing about. They'd accepted, and sent him to where their demigods went. Percy does his part to help resolve things, and then…

Would they kick him out if he was no longer needed? Let him stay? Reward him? Or maybe do nothing at all.

Though apparently he did have a place in this world, according to Apollo. The 'first male oracle' he said. Percy honestly had no clue as to what that entailed. What would be the responsibilities? The benefits? What was the catch?

It was something Percy planned to learn about as soon as possible. He needed to know whether he'd actually want something like that.

This train of thought was leading to very uncomfortable places.

Why did he agree to help the Olympians anyway? Because truth be told, he didn't all together care that much about them. Maybe he did it for the demigods? Percy just felt that back at that meeting of deities, there was something hidden in a little corner of his heart, nagging him to help them out, and he had no clue what it was.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering about the camp, Percy came across something that sparked his interest. A few circular straw targets sat in a neat row down the end of what obviously was a quite large archery range. Roughly thirty targets lined up at the end of thirty lanes.

Percy never really thought about bows and arrows, but the idea had always seemed kind of cool. Being able to hit a target from a hundred meters away without any kind of help from technology.

He hesitantly picked up a bow from on one of the lanes. It was light in hand, and bigger than he expected, just a head or two smaller than he was. Percy pulled back on the string experimentally. It was harder then he would've thought, but still manageable.

From a brown leather quiver on the ground, he drew a wooden arrow with a blunted metal tip. At the opposite end was a clothesline peg-like notch that loosely fitted onto the string.

Before he could think about pulling drawing the shot, a horn sounded off nearby, similar to the dinner horn he'd heard last night.

That caught his attention.

 _Maybe it's time to go hunt the highly elusive breakfast?_

* * *

It was indeed breakfast time, though the pancakes served weren't elusive in the slightest. Usually food does a better job of avoiding him.

While he ate he saw few kids from this one table sizing him up. The table itself was just a little bit overcrowded, and half of the kids had the same mischievous-elf like features he'd seen before. They reminded Percy of kids who stole for the fun and the thrill of it.

 _Maybe the 'Hermes Kids' Thalia mentioned?_

In any case, Percy would pay extra attention to his pockets near them. Besides while they stole for fun, Percy had stolen because he had to. And in his experience, thieves who were forced to be thieves were better than those who burgled because they could.

Though two kids over there caught his attention in particular. Twins by the look of it. They were vaguely giving him the same look, but were a little better at hiding it. Percy saw all of this out of the corner of his eye.

 _Might need to be extra careful around them._

What he lacked in brawn and fighting experience, he made up for in observation and subtlety.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Percy didn't go back to the archery range, and still hadn't found the nerve to join in on any practise sessions. And as far as he was aware, most of the demigods around Camp didn't know he was regular mortal. Only Annabeth, Grover, Thalia (who he hadn't seen anyway all day) and Bianca knew, and she was still back at Olympus.

But, right before the end of it, the day suddenly became eventful. Imagine his surprise when he walked into his room to find a Hunter's silver long bow on his bed.

Lying next to it was a note, the words written in silver ink, and the paper brown and a little torn, looked like it was used in ancient times.

 _ **Perseus Jackson**_

 _Wait, how many people did he tell my last name?_

 _ **I thank you in your assistance in freeing me, but that is not the purpose of this letter.**_

 _ **Zoë was the longest standing lieutenant I ever had, and she was a personal friend. It was some time ago that she asked me a favour. She wanted me give**_ _ **Ékleipsi**_ _ **to anyone who could, and I quote 'prove her wrong'.**_

 _ **I'm not sure if she was serious or not at the time, but she choose you in her final moments nonetheless. She chose to trust you. I still am not completely sure on why you have agreed to assist us, or if you have any ulterior motives, but I made a promise to a friend.**_

 _ **You dashed Zoë's worst fears. It would be best if you didn't confirm mine.**_

 _ **For all our sakes, don't disappoint.**_

 _ **Artemis, Patron of the Hunt**_

 _Well, that explains it I guess._

So she'd given him her knife and her bow. And for the life of him he couldn't work out why. She'd lived for a few millennia, and she'd only known him for a week, and she didn't him like him for the first half of it.

Percy admired the bow. It was beautiful, just a little shorter than the Camp bows he'd seen before, and the silver glow lit up the room just a little bit. It came with a quiver of silver arrows to boot. He leaned them against the wall, and set the knife down on a bedside table.

 _Hmph. Guess I'm learning archery then._


	19. The Boy who would be Oracle

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey! Fancy meeting you here. Here I am again, another chapter (but mostly just filler… important filler). So tell me, what did people think of those prelude things? Did you have a favourite? Were you indifferent? Did you hate all of them? Let me know.**

 **Just know that nothing is quite yet set in stone for those. They are liable to change between now and then, then being whenever they're uploaded as full works.**

 **Another bit of news, my sister is travelling across Europe for the month. Left start of December, back 3** **rd** **of January.**

 **Now, I'd planned to have maybe another four or five chapters of camp life for Percy… but I think this is the exact reason why my updates have been so much slower lately. I think of what I've got in store ahead, and I go '** _ **yes, that's exciting! I can't wait to write it!'**_ **, but then I go to write… and I just… can't write.**

 **I right all this filler and inside I'm screaming '** _ **BORRREDDDD'.**_ **So you know what? No unnecessary filler, this chapter will be shorter.**

 **Really, really shorter.**

 **And possibly the next one, but they will be the last two filler chapters before we get back into the serious plot stuff.**

 **I just. Can't. Write. That. Much. Filler.**

 **So apologies if seems a little bit rushed. This is one of the reasons I look forward to writing Danger Actual. In that, I am going to give no cares, no filler. I can just going to get straight into the gritty and the fun stuff.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **The Boy who would be Oracle**_

* * *

The spear swung high and he leaned back low. Carrying momentum she turned with outstretched leg, trying and almost succeeding in tripping him up. He jabbed forward with a quickstep while she barred her spear across the knife's destination, spinning her weapon and easily flicking the knife through the dirt and snow.

Half a second later, the tip of the spear was held to his throat. He was panting, even sweating a little. She wasn't even out of breath.

"Well, you're improving. That was about six seconds longer than normal Percy." She said.

"Six seconds, yay. Reckon I'm ready to take on a Titan yet Thals?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh you'll never be ready for a Titan… that's my job."

"Right, remind me, so if that Mark on your hand gives you the power to do that, is it possible you'll accidentally turn me to ashes?"

Thalia laughed a little. Not much more than a chuckle, but a little. "Hmph… nah, I'm normal now. Don't know how to turn it on."

"Turn it on?"

"It's like a light switch. Right now it's off… and I don't know how to change that when the time comes."

"You'll figure it out eventually. I mean, hopefully not at the last minute, but eventually."

Thalia frowned, her gaze trailing off into the distance. Without turning or moving, she spoke to Percy. "Chiron wanted to see you. Don't know about what. He should be up at the Big House."

Thalia seemed to be troubled about… something, so Percy just left it at "Right then, see you soon," and left off to the Big House.

What was it, his fifth day here? The last few days had been semi-uneventful, at least compared to that bow he'd found sitting there in his room. At first he didn't think much of it, but now it seemed odd.

If Zoë wanted him to have it, why didn't she give it to him with the dagger? She forgot? Percy doubted that. And was it really like a goddess to go and deliver something themselves? He hadn't known them for long, so he couldn't say for sure on that front, but if it were him on the other side of the coin, so to speak, he would've sent it down with Bianca who was due to show up in the next few days.

Though he considered practising with it, taking it out in plain sight of others felt wrong somehow. So Percy committed himself to practising melee and knife-work first.

When he arrived at the Big House porch, Chiron was there in horse-form, looking out over the Camp, vaguely looking concerned.

A lot of people seemed to be troubled today.

"You, uh, asked of me… Chiron?"

Chiron snapped out of his gaze. "Ah yes, Percy my boy. Tell me, how have you been finding the Camp?"

"Uh, it's been fine. Pretty good actually. Is that… the reason you asked me up here?"

"No, it's not. It's come to my attention… that Lord Apollo seems to think that you would be fit to become the next Oracle. Were you aware of this?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it a few times."

"Perseus… I feel you must be, properly informed all that involves. If Apollo has told you of his plans, then no doubt he mentioned that Oracles have only ever been female?"

"Yes. The first he mentioned he said 'the first male Oracle', or something like it."

"Well, that is because the spirit of the first Oracle is female. She has never even tried to except a male host before."

"Well… wait, what?"

"Hmm… just as I thought. You're not aware of all the details. Come inside, we'll have to talk a while."

* * *

"And finally, up these stairs, you'll find the uh, _current_ Oracle. Her situation is… not normal, just so you know."

The stairs leading up to the attic were obviously not fit for a horse or a wheelchair, so Percy would be visiting her by himself. What Chiron meant by 'her situation', he had no idea.

The idea that there was already an Oracle at Camp hadn't crossed his mind for whatever reason, but now it seemed obvious. There had always been an Oracle, so why should it be any different now?

Percy climbed the stairs, undeterred and unconcerned. Except, well… he probably should've been.

The very first thing he saw when his head poked into the attic was the dead and shrivelled corpse of… someone… sitting in a chair casually next to the attic window.

He looked around the room, seeing no other doors to anywhere, and even quietly called out, but received no answer. He barely looked at the various spoils of war strewn about the room, sitting on shelves, behind glass cases.

He slowly stepped towards the pseudo-mummy.

"No… it… can't be…"

Standing right in front of the corpse, he just couldn't bring himself to believe this was the Oracle he'd heard about. Or at the very least, _an_ Oracle.

"Uhhh… hi?" Percy tried asking. "So, um… you're supposed to be the… Oracle, right?"

 _I'm talking to a corpse a centaur hides in the attic… that doesn't sound creepy in the slightest._

The empty hollow sockets of the mummy's face stared blankly at him, as if looking into his mind.

 _Yep, I'm leaving now._

* * *

That night Percy had a few things to think about before sleep would approach him. Of course they had to do with what he'd learned from Chiron about the Oracle, who he was supposed to become.

So, it wouldn't technically be him giving prophecies.

That was a pro. He didn't have to worry about actually divining the future or anything.

It would be the ancient spirit of the first Oracle from Delphi sitting inside him, ready to kick Percy out of the driver's seat and blurt out a dangerous or doomsday prophecy at any moment.

That was a con. The idea made him feel sick. He wasn't a fan of being possessed. Not that he had any experience in the matter.

He'd still glimpse the future on his own, in his dreams like he started doing not too long ago.

That was… well he actually wasn't sure whether or not that was a good or bad thing. Sure, it had its benefits, and had helped on occasion back on the quest, but it was another thing that unsettled him and was kind of… unwanted.

He couldn't go out on any quests, or mission, or whatever to actually help the demigods. He'd have to stay here in safety for who knows how long, least the Camp lost him or the spirit.

That was con… mostly. Sure, he wouldn't die of horrible agony, but he actually wanted to go out there and help Thalia, and Grover, and all the rest.

And he had to remain… what had Chiron called it? …Celebrate? No, celibate, that was it. Long story short, no romantic relationships, ever. Now it wasn't as if that ship had already sailed, he still qualified. But… it also unsettled him a little. He hadn't ever been in a relationship like that before and it wasn't something he often thought of or had time to think of, but still… what if he met someone he really liked?

The idea sounded embarrassing but it warmed his heart a little, so he didn't really care.

So that was… a con then?

 _Yeah, definitely a con._


	20. A Training Montage (Kind of)

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Merry Holiday Season, That's Already Kinda Past!** **So how was it? You have a good time? Good food? I for one, had far too much pork anyone one person should have in the space of three days.**

 **Anyway, consider this my late present to all of you. No, not the chapter, that's expected. Instead, it's this little bit of news.**

 **I'm currently thinking about the sequel to No Rest for the Wicked. Yes, I've thought it over, and at this stage it seems likely to happen. Gotta finish this first, and actually fully plan the sequel, but it's something I've been thinking on for a while. I reveal nothing else.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Of this chapter. The news. Life? Suggestions? I'm open to anything really.**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **A Training Montage (Kind of)**_

* * *

 _ **December 29**_ _ **th**_

* * *

Percy lay breathless amongst the dirt and snow like he had countless times already, and would likely continue to happen for some time.

"Don't feel bad about yourself Percy, you are improving." Thalia said standing over him. "Maybe not as fast as a demigod, but you get there eventually."

She offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Don't worry about. We've all gotta start somewhere."

"Hmph. I suppose so."

Silence for a few moments.

"So uh, Percy… you join in with the other campers, celebrating Christmas?" She asked.

"Ah, no, not really. Never been one for… any kind of holiday really. Never had the time. A few foster homes and orphanages celebrated, but even then... well, it did mean charity organisations giving away free food, so that was something, but… that was it really. What about you then?"

"Back when I was little, and still with my family… yeah, I did." Thalia replied. "But, like you said, never really had the time. Now that I have the chance though… it just seems… hard, to get back into it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Anyway… I'll see you around Percy. There're a few things I need to talk to Chiron about."

She graced him with a quick hug, one arm wrapped behind his back for a second, and she was gone.

Percy had been thinking about his training, and he had decided that simply focusing on one thing at first would be a waste of his time.

 _Ah, why not? Time to go grab that bow._

* * *

It was just on his way down to the archery range, silver bow in hand, when a somewhat familiar sight halted him in his tracks.

The figure of a girl clad in silver, walking down the hill, with a slight limp. Hood over her head, silver bow strapped across her back.

 _Holy… Bianca?_

As Percy walked forward she flipped down her hood, showing that same familiar olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes.

 _Yep, that's Bianca._

The first thing she said when he made it to her was, "Uh, hi Percy. I've got a robot leg now."

Percy blinked. "Well, never heard that conversation starter before."

"Ah, geez. Sorry, kinda blurted that out there. Yeah, had some, uhh, godly surgery done on me. The fact that my leg was… cut… cut off… it's still a little sickening."

"So what, they gave you a new leg and sent you on your way? How long did it take to get-"

"OH, no. They… got what they called a… Chariot of Damnation waiting at the bottom of the Empire State Building."

"Well, that's… nice of them. So, how is-"

They were interrupted by a surprisingly high-pitched squeal off in the not-too-far distance. "BIANCAAAA!"

The little ball of hyperactivity that was Nico came barrelling out of nowhere, and tackled his sister with the biggest bear hug he could manage, which wasn't really big at all.

Bianca laughed. "Hey Nico, missed you little brother."

"Howwasthequestandfightingandstuff? Iheardtherewasadragondidyoufightthedragon? Didyoureallytakedownamassiverobot? I'mgladyou'reokay!"

"Woah, woah slow down there Nico. The quest was… fine. No, I didn't right the dragon, but I did fight the robot... sort of."

"Why were you up at Olympus so long?"

"Well, when fighting the robot, I got a little hurt-"

"OHMYGODWHYAREYOUHURTAREYOUOKAYARE-"

Bianca clamped a hand over Nico's mouth. "Geez, calm down and let me finish." She removed the hand.

"Uh, okay, sorry… sis."

"Anyway, I had to stay up there so the gods could fix me. And well, long story short, I have a robotic leg."

Nico frowned. "So, they replaced…"

Bianca rolled the pants sleeve on her left leg to her knee. "It may not look like it, but yes, it's robotic."

 _Still looks like normal skin._

"Really?"

"Yep. Don't believe me? Kick it."

"Wait, kick it?"

"Yes, kick it."

"Are you… really?"

"Hard as you can."

"Uhhh… okay, I guess."

Nico hesitantly pulled back his leg, and did indeed, kick it. It obviously wasn't has hard as he could've, but even so, Percy just heard the dull and quiet metallic sound ring out.

And that was when Nico lost it.

"Oh… oh my god MY SISTER'S A CYBORG! THATISSOAWESOME! ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was shaking a little while he screamed. He also started spinning in circles.

"Uh, is he gonna be okay?" Percy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah he'll be fine. He can just get a little… extra hyper when he nerds out."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"He'll calm down in a few minutes."

"OHMYYYGODSARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You sure about that?"

"Trust me, I know my little brother."

Bianca frowned a little. Her gaze seemed trained to… the bow he was holding.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Oh, um, it was just sitting in my room a few nights ago. Had a letter with it. Said it was Zoë's."

"Really? Let me see for a moment."

Percy handed her the bow.

"Hmmm… I could've sworn Zoë's was… taller… not as bright or shinny. Maybe… I don't know."

Nico started running off somewhere as fast as he could go, and yes, still screaming.

"Oh crap." Bianca handed Percy back the bow. "I gotta go stop him."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"But wait, Bianca, what you mean Zoë's was-"

"CATCH YA LATER PERCY!"

She was already gone.

* * *

 _ **December 31**_ _ **st**_

* * *

After spending the day the with her brother, Bianca had departed with the rest of the Hunters. But not before she got Nico to promise to take things a little bit more seriously, and not before Nico got Bianca to promise to come back and visit once in a while.

Percy hated to think what would've happened to Nico if Bianca hadn't made it back at all.

In the meantime, Percy had practised with the bow once or twice. To his surprise, he didn't suck. He was decent, but half the time he missed the target and the arrow went sailing off through the air to somewhere, never to be seen again.

He still didn't know what exactly Bianca had said about it, but he decided to ask her whenever she visited again.

He saw a few demigods practising with weapons. Swords, axes and spears, stuff like that. He briefly considered joining in, but that Clarisse girl was there, giving him and evil look.

Percy had promptly turned the other way and went back to the archery range.

A few more campers had arrived too. They'd introduced themselves like all the other demigods. Either they gave him a mean look, ignored him, or asked him ' _you know your godly parent? Or are you unclaimed?'_

The first time Percy took a wild guess that 'unclaimed' was the better thing to say. They'd all shrugged and seemed like they'd expected it, so it seemed he choose well.

But eventually, everyone here would think he was a demigod.

And well, Percy got the feeling someone would eventually find out the truth. And then they all would.

* * *

 _ **January 6**_ _ **th**_

* * *

The next few days... uneventful.

Though every time Percy approached the practising demigods, Clarisse would give him the evil eye. So for now, he could only practise alone, or with Thalia, who had seemed to become Percy's part-time tutor. If she wasn't helping him practise, she was either getting council from Chiron, or...

Well, that's just the thing. Percy didn't know. There were times when she just disappeared. She was nowhere to be seen around the entire camp. And if this did happen, it was for the entire day.

And one particular morning, when Percy got up a little earlier than normal, he could've sworn he saw someone walking into the forest by the camp, gone just a few seconds after he looked out the window.

Coincidence?

He didn't think so.

Percy made sure to note the time the figure walked into the forest.

5:00am, on the dot.

* * *

 _ **January 17**_ _ **th**_

* * *

Camp life was almost starting to seem half-normal. He still wasn't quite used to the comfort, or the safety (relatively speaking), but he recognized half the faces he saw, and remembered almost as much names. A few more demigods trickled in here and the there, but Thalia told him when summer rolled around, the Camp population would explode.

He'd kind of settled into a routine. It wasn't rock solid, but it was usually how things went.

Monday and Tuesday he practised with Thalia in the mornings and afternoons (and could now last a full two minutes before being knocked to the ground). Wednesday was purely archery practise (and he was improving at that slightly faster than his knife work was). Thursday started with archery, but ended with melee fighting. Fridays, he looked at all the other activities and occasionally joined in with one at random. Not all were available before summer, but a few of them were.

From this part he discovered a few things about his aptitude in the mythological world. They were mostly things he should never ever try again ( _ **cough cough**_ forging _**cough**_ ), but there was one thing he'd surprisingly taken to.

Medicine.

Yep. Apparently he learned the proper way to use bandages and treat wounds quickly. He was far from an expert, but he had potential, or so the Apollo kids had told him.

He'd never pictured himself as medic, so the idea was a little strange. The only experience he had in anything close to it was taking care of himself when he was roughed up on the street.

So list of things Percy was kind of good at, stealing (the pick pocketing part was set, it was his stealth that was a little rusty), medicine (barely) and lying to demigods (they thought he was one too).

The list things he might be good at eventually just included knife fighting and archery.

Back to the schedule. Saturdays were his 'day off', where he didn't do much at all (and coincidently the day Thalia kept on disappearing). Though during the day he picked the occasional pocket, and when night fell he crept out of the Big House and practised his thievery, just to keep on top of things. The flying bird... things they kept on patrol around night time had trouble noticing him, thankfully. And finally, on Sunday he practised whatever he picked up on Friday. If there was nothing to practise, it was archery or fight practise for Percy.

* * *

 _ **February 2**_ _ **nd**_

* * *

Despite having had plenty of time to think on the matter, Percy still wasn't sure what think about becoming Oracle. The drawbacks had been many so far, and he'd yet hear of any considerable advantages to the role.

And he had asked Chiron if there was anything else he should know. He mostly told him what he already knew, though sometimes in a bit more detail. Reading up the Oracle's history ended in the same place.

What he really needed... maybe an outside opinion? But who would he ask? He'd already talked to Chiron. He really didn't like the other Camp Director. Annabeth was kinda smart, but he didn't know her that well. He didn't think Grover knew too much on the subject, and Thalia... well...

No... no second opinion, no outside view. This was something he'd have to decide for himself.

* * *

 _ **February 27**_ _ **th**_

* * *

A month gone already. Soon to be two. Time had been flying by lately.

Percy looked to the calendar on the wall (which he'd nicked from through a window on the Athena cabin).

Saturday.

His day off then?

What hadn't he done around the Camp yet? What had he thought about doing? Was there anywhere he hadn't seen yet, in detail or otherwise?

Looking at the time with a watch he'd sticky taped to a bed post (which he'd slipped off Clarisse's wrist one time she'd deliberately accidentally bumped into him), Percy saw it was ten to five.

That caught his attention.

He practically catapulted out of bed.

 _The figure going to the forest... I can catch them if I'm quick._

He considered having a shower first... but no.

A maelstrom of blankets and clothes later, Percy was dressed, ready, and staring out the window over camp. He glanced back at the watch.

4:57

 _Righteo then, time to do this... even though I'm ninety percent sure it's Thalia._

* * *

The figure had stepped into view precisely on time. By the time Percy was out the door, the figure was already disappearing into Camp's forest. If left too long, they'd vanish and he wouldn't have a chance at finding them.

So he ran.

He slowed down at the edge of the forest. The figure was still there, just off in the distance. Percy crept low and slipped on his hood. The treetops were reasonably thick, so there wasn't a lack of shadows, though patches of early morning sunlight shone through in equal parts too.

Having only one set of eyes, he had to worry about watching the figure lest he lose sight of them, and watching ground so he didn't step on a stray twig. The thin layer of snow muffled his footsteps but it meant plenty of dead branches and sticks pointing out of the ground.

 _You never had to worry about sticks in New York... just, cans, glass and muggers._

 _FOCUS Percy, all this thinking is distracting you... wait, you're still-_

 _ **SNAP**_

Percy immediately darted behind a tree, and did his best to avoid a panic attack. He heard a distinct lack of anything to hear further ahead.

 _Give it a few seconds..._

One.

Nothing.

Two.

Nothing.

Three.

Still nothing.

Four.

...Something, the crunch of leaves maybe.

Five.

The sound was more consistent.

Six.

...Ok, definitely footsteps... getting quieter

Percy peaked out from behind the tree. The figure's back to him, walking away at a faster pace.

 _And so, the chase continues._

* * *

He followed the figure into this little clearing in the forest. Then they... well, they stopped. Percy crept to the edge of the clearing, crouching behind a small bush, so he was still in the shadows, but close enough to get a better look.

The figure turned to his direction, but not to look directly at him. They stood there with their arms crossed. Short black hair, a little bit spiked. Electric blue eyes. A barely visible splash of freckles across the nose. All-round kinda cute.

 _Wait... never mind, definitely Thalia, without a doubt._

And so Percy waited. Not for very long. But when you're sitting there for ten minutes not doing anything, it can seem like ten hours.

Then, Percy heard footsteps crunching on dead leaves and twigs. Sounded like jogging speed.

Well, then Nico came barrelling into the clearing. He sprung up from the ground as quickly as he had sprawled through a batch of bushes.

Thalia turned to him. "You're late Nico."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry... it's just... is it really necessary to come all the way out here?"

"Calm down, it's a five minute walk."

"But it's a two minute walk to the training area..."

"Look, trust me. You don't want people knowing about you. Children of the Big Three are kind of looked down upon at the moment."

 _What are they going on about?_

"Nobody looks down on you. You're pretty much a legend to-"

"I know... that's just because I'm Zeus kid. People like us... most just us by our parents, not actually... us, who we are. It sucks... I know."

"So... I'm guessing... people don't like Hades' kids... do they?"

"...No... they don't. That's why we come out here. You want to practise your powers? Do it somewhere discreet, for children of Hades like yourself, and your sister."

Percy took a step back.

 _Hades... as in god of the underworld... THAT Hades!? Nico's father... Bianca's father... I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't-_

 _ **SNAP**_

Thalia and Nico's gaze snapped towards the bush Percy was behind.

 _Oh, shi-_


	21. Half a Revelation

**Author's Note:**

 **The filler is dead, long live the filler! Yep, next chapter, we are heading straight back into serious plot stuff. I for one can't wait. Writing it is probably going to be harder than the filler mind you... but eh.**

 **Wrote all this in the space of a few hours. I have _not,_ done that in a while.**

 **You know the drill, if there's something you want answered, something you want to know, all you have to do is ask. As long as the answer doesn't entail any spoilers or it isn't overly personal, I will do my best to get back to you.**

 **So then, on with the story...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **Half a Revelation**_

* * *

Dragged from behind the bush, Percy laid on his back against his own wishes. Which a few moments before, consisted of _I hope Thalia doesn't see me,_ and had very quickly turned into _I hope Thalia doesn't kill me._

That was one down then.

Her heavy and painful boot pressed down onto his chest, and Thalia did this kind of quietly furious yelling straight into Percy's face.

" _What, do you think you're doing?"_ Her voice was downright venomous. " _Spying on me? Or on Nico? You better have some answers... fast."_

"Ah, yeah, sorry about this, didn't... mean to intrude," Percy wheezed. "I just, saw someone... going to the forest. Real early, on a... schedule. I got curious is all, didn't know... anything about, top-secret demigod, son of Hades training."

Nico spoke nervously from the side lines. "Uhh... he's not going to tell anyone... right Thalia?"

She looked expectantly at Percy. And pressed her foot down a little harder.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Your secret is safe with me. My lips are sealed. I'll take it to my grave."

"Can you guess what'll happen if you don't?" Thalia said with kind of aggressive sarcasm.

"Uhhh... yes...I'm gonna go with yes."

Thalia lifted her foot from Percy's chest, who in turn gasped and nearly hyperventilated, as if he'd been close to drowning.

After Percy pulled himself to his feet, he turned to Nico. "Look... considering I know your secret... and you didn't want anyone knowing, which is...understandable. How about I tell you mine?"

Nico's eyes widened. "You have a secret!?"

"Ah, yeah, you could say that. Look, you know how... this is a Camp for demigods to train, and everything like that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well... thing is... I'm not a demigod."

Nico blinked. "Really?" He turned to Thalia. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah. Me, Annabeth and Grover are the only other ones who know. Well, you're sister too, but she's not... not a Camper."

"So, that means... even though you're like, four years older... I could kick your butt!"

"Whoa whoa, just because... no, I guess you could."

"... _Awesome._ Your secrets safe with me too... I guess."

Percy shivered from Nico's tone.

 _Evil I say, pure evil._

Thalia crossed her arms. "Now, unless you plan on hanging around..."

"Oh, right, sorry. Uh, but before I go... you're a Zeus kid? How can you train a Hades kid?"

"Nico described to me the first time he accidentally used his powers. What it felt like. The feeling it brought... it sounded pretty similar to when I call lightning, so I figured I might be able to help him out."

"Ah, right then. OH... _one_ last thing..."

She sighed. "Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Thalia... has anyone ever told you... you are, _terrifying."_

* * *

 _ **March 3**_ _ **rd**_

* * *

Chiron trotted on by, instructing the demigods who needed to be instructed, and handing out advice to those who needed advice.

It wasn't that Percy had decided to join in on one of the horse-man's archery lessons. It's just that one of his practise sessions happened to coincide with theirs. Spring was just around the corner, not too long after, Summer.

While Percy was glad of the change in weather, as he'd been cold for far too long, he also knew that meant the majority of Camp's population would be returning soon.

The demigods already here had pretty much grown to accept him, if by 'accept', you meant 'ignore and not care about'. Which was, truth be told, perfectly fine with Percy. He actually kind of preferred it this way.

Probably a preference left over from his street days. A desire to not be noticed. To fly under the radar. And that possibility would fly out the window with becoming Oracle. Who knew, maybe that was a good thing?

Percy loosed another arrow down the range. Whirling through the air, it imbedded itself just two rings out from a bullseye.

He had hit bullseyes before, but only on occasion, not consistently. And considering that was one of the major thing about archery, consista-

"Humph. Truth be told my boy," Chiron said from behind him, "I did not peg you for the archery type."

Percy turned to the mentor. "Yeah, neither did I."

He smiled. "Well I am happy to be proven wrong in situations like these. Just a note, but you don't want to hold your shot drawn for too long. If your strength wanes, your arm will get shaky, and so will your aim. Try drawing back the shot just a smidgin further."

He trotted on down range, checking on the other practicing Campers.

Percy turned back down the range. He drew and arrow, readied himself, steadied his breathing, drew back the string...

And released.

* * *

 _ **March 23**_ _ **rd**_

* * *

As the spear rushed forward... so did Percy, flicking I̱miséli̱nos from his right to left hand and sidestepping all at the same time. In this case, Percy usually would've sidestepped and retreated. As it was, the jab that accompanied his risky move nearly caught Thalia off-guard. But, well... _it was Thalia._

She swept the back-end of her spear into the path of Percy's knife, flicking aside as she crashed her foot into his leg.

Percy took a step back, flicking the knife into his dominant hand.

"Not bad, you almost-"

Percy took advantage of the situation. The situation being that she was talking. Was it fighting dirty? Kinda. Did he care in the slightest?

Not really.

He rushed in for the wide uppercut and Thalia dodged to the side, immediately ceasing the words she hadn't gotten time to speak. Pursuing his advantage, Percy kept up the attack as fast as he could, swiping, jabbing, swinging, doing his best to not present an opportunity. He carried his momentum from one strike into the next, using as little energy as possible.

For a few glorious moments, he had Thalia on the defensive, and he was the one pushing the offense.

But, well... _it was Thalia._

When Percy stepped a little too far into a thrust, Thalia stepped aside and cracked the length of her spear against his wrist, the immediate pain causing Percy to drop I̱miséli̱nos.

She went for a hit straight to his head but Percy ducked and spun backwards. He nearly threw himself off his own feet, but was still standing.

Thalia rushed forward, sweeping the spear to behind his knee, throwing him off balance, sending herself behind him and sending him in front of her.

Next thing Percy knew, Thalia was behind him, holding the shaft of her spear against his neck.

 _Well, shit._

Thalia released Percy. "Not above a bit of dirty tactics I-"

Percy made was last ditch effort for a surprise attack.

Then Percy was lying with his face in the dirt.

Thalia nudged him onto his back, looking down on him, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile. "We done Percy? Or you feel like another few rounds?"

"Ahh... haa... no."

She reached down, offering him a hand. Percy took it, but...

"AHHH! Hey! That was uncalled for!"

Thalia seemed bewildered. "Uhh, what was uncalled for?"

Percy dragged himself to his feet instead. "You shocked me and you know you did."

Thalia stared at him. "...Uh... no... no I didn't."

Percy blinked. She looked like she was telling the truth. "Really... but... it felt like..."

"Ah, it was probably just static. I don't feel that sort of thing."

Percy didn't say anything, but he could've sworn it was stronger than simple static.

Whatever it was made his heart skip a beat.

"Okay, Percy. First of all, your defence is abysmal."

"Obviously."

"But, you have improved quite a bit on your offence. You're at your best when you attack quickly, and without warning."

"Feels nice to be kind of good at something for once."

"At the moment I'd say... your best trait... identifying opportunities. You just need some work on carrying them out."

Percy took it in. "Hey, Thalia... be honest... do think... do think I'll be ready in time? For the end of the year?"

She hesitated for a moment. "... I... you'll be, passable. Honestly, your archery seems to be improving faster than your knife work. But... you'll get there eventually, I guess is what I'm saying."

Nothing for a few seconds. "Okay Percy I've gotta run." She gave him a quick half-hug, and was gone like the wind.

Percy watched her go. "...see ya then... I guess."

Percy walked away, frowning, happy, confused and sad all at the same time.

* * *

 _ **April 17**_ _ **th**_

* * *

Percy wandered about Camp another one of his days off. By this time Camp life had become nearly second nature. Living on the streets, everyday a struggle for survival... nothing more than semi-distant memories.

Something which he was glad for and a little sad about too. Percy was all for putting those days behind him. But he was... afraid. Afraid of getting too lax, too comfortable. He almost preferred keeping a pinch of his old paranoia around.

It had helped him survive after all.

And who's to say he won't need it again sometime soon?

And there was something... else... something inside him that ensured he was going to stick with this whole ordeal through to the end. He'd been feeling itfor a while. He had no idea what it was, but he felt as if he was on the cusp of realisation. As if whatever it was that terrified, excited, exhilarated and confused him so, was about bring itself into the light and make itself suddenly obvious to him.

 _Argh... there's no use thinking about it... you're just going to get yourself frustrated._

Percy saw a group of training demigods in the arena. He'd already seen pretty much everything Camp had to offer (except most of the forest, but...), and he didn't have anywhere to be at the moment...

 _Ahh screw it. I'm going in._

He slowly approached the training session. He got a few odd glances coming his way, but otherwise they carried on as normal.

Percy heard a voice yell out from somewhere in the crowd. "Alright then, who's next!?"

Without thinking Percy raised his hand and yelled back, "I am."

A spilt formed in the crowd, and through it Percy saw...

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me..._

"Well well, looks like newbie is feeling confident," Clarisse half-yelled. "Come on over then."

As Percy walked through the split in the small crowd, they moved in and closed the gap behind him.

 _Stupid Percy, stupid stupid stupid..._

Clarisse drew out a spear for her weapon of choice. The tip looked incredibly sharp and shiny, like its owner took good care of it. And, it also crackled with electricity.

 _So, it'll be like fighting Thalia?_

Clarisse was smiling maliciously, and the glint in her eye said _I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor, ceiling and walls with you._

 _Well, maybe Thalia is more intelligent._

Percy drew I̱miséli̱nos and got into stance.

"Ha! Using that little letter opener!?"

Percy ignored her.

Evidently she didn't like being ignored.

She charged.

* * *

 _ **(Line Breaker)**_

* * *

Percy was left very feeling bruised, a little cut up, and out of breath. Even though he wasn't training with Thalia, he was reacquainted with the ground anyway.

But then again, he hadn't been so bad. Clarisse was left with a few cuts along her arm, one on her cheek, a slightly bruised hand, two handfuls of dirt in her face, and a heavily dented ego. At least he hoped so.

Despite the pain it brought him, Percy started laughing.

And Clarisse liked that even less than being ignored.

"What?" She started yelling. "What!?"

She kicked him in the sides.

Percy stopped laughing.

"Arghh!"

 _Give it... a few more months Percy, and you might just... stand a chance._

* * *

 _ **May 26**_ _ **th**_

* * *

"PERCY!"

"ARGHH! Holy... Th-Thals... what... are _you doing!?"_

Exactly what had just transpired? Well, Percy had just been sleeping, and Thalia needed him to not be sleeping. Yelling in his ear was the most obvious solution it seemed.

"I tried shaking you gently and regular talking, but it didn't work. What do you expect me to do?"

"How about _not waking me up_ before six?"

"It's half-past ten."

Percy looked out the window. "Huh... that's first time I've overslept in two years."

"Yeah, that's great, but it's not why I woke you. We need you downstairs."

She went to leave the room, but Percy called out to her.

"Whoa, hold on. What's happening exactly?"

She turned back just outside his door. "We've got another quest group to organise. And you're my second member."


	22. Our Very Own Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, apologies for the absence, but I have a life filled with thing that need to be done, like homework, VCE studies, and procrastinating (joking on that last one... mostly).**

 **Anyway, I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. There are two things I want to do, both of with which involve all of you guys.**

 **Firstly, for 'On the Matter of Teasers', I'm considering taking it down, and posting the first chapter of each story in their own actual stories. This won't change anything though. I'm still going to finish No Rest for the Wicked first before I post any other story related stuff. And keep in mind I'm going to take Teasers down the moment I finish this story anyway. It's simply a matter of doing what I'm already going to do sooner.**

 **Secondly... yeah, I'm doing a Q & A next author's note. Why? Not a clue, it's a spur of the moment, let's go do some stuff kinda thing. Don't think it's that formal though. It's pretty much 'do you have anything you're curious about at the moment'. If you have question, leave it in a review, and I'll probably answer it. If it pertains to spoilers, or if I find it too personal, I probably won't answer it.**

 **Anyway, that's that, on with the story once again.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **Our Very Own Dream Team**_

* * *

Percy realised, a little embarrassingly, that all the while he was thinking he'd seen everything there was to see around the Camp, he'd never actually bothered to explore the inside of the very house he was sleeping in, as the ping pong war table was a surprise.

 _You'd think demigods of all people would be able to get an actual war table._

Percy turned to Thalia. "Right, okay then, can you give the basics again, I just want to make sure I'm clear on this."

"Okay then, for the third time, I need to find out how to use this Mark thing on my hand, and the prophecy hinted that I could learn this from someone else who's used it. Only thing is, it hinted that they lived a long time ago."

"So they're probably dead."

"My thoughts."

"Thalia, would you kindly tell us exactly what this prophecy said?" Chiron asked.

She sighed.

" _To find your mark,_

 _Seek the bearer with a mind of dark,_

 _Journey across generations_

 _To discover old machinations_

 _Back when a world was new,_

 _Revelry in an instant paid the due,_

 _The third to behind the ghost,_

 _The second plays welcoming host,_

 _The broken seeks to turn,_

 _Wisdom comes not from the spurned."_

Nobody said anything for a while.

Somebody started to drum their fingers on the ping pong war table.

"So then..." Percy said, trying to pierce the awkward silence. "Ghosts huh?"

"So the obvious thing to do first," Annabeth spoke up, "Would be to find out who exactly held the Mark. A mind of dark... I think it may mean they weren't particularly nice... or sane."

 _Mission successful._

"Probably hated Olympus if you ask me," Clarisse huffed. "That's what I'm thinking."

"It does seem to be a sound theory. 'Wisdom comes not from the spurned' could also allude to this," Chiron considered. "If they were an enemy of the gods."

Percy frowned. "Wait. So not even you know about who's held the Mark before? You would've been around when they were alive, right?"

"Correct, but the gods told you how they ensure as little people as possible know about this power? This also extends to me, it would seem. I've always known they were wiping my memory for something, and I knew it was a good cause... but I never knew exactly what it was about... obviously. I expect I'll be confounded in the very same way, eventually."

Grover sat up a little bit. "So, it said, 'back when a world was new'... it can't literally mean when Earth was first made, right?"

The head counsellor for the Apollo cabin interjected (Percy couldn't quite remember his name). "Doubtful. It would have to be demigod to hold the Mark right? There were no demigods back then."

"...I'm thinking it may be the discovery of a new country." Annabeth said. "The prophecy said 'a world', not 'the world'. And new land might seem like a new world to those arriving..."

"A bit of a stretch if you ask me," One of the Stoll brothers said.

"You got any better ideas?"

"How about revelry?" Percy suggested.

All eyes turned to him.

"It said revelry paid a due or something right? Kinda sounds like a god or something, like how they're personified. We know any gods of revelry or parties?"

Everyone's gaze shifted down the end of the table, to where Mr. D was sitting, reading a wine magazine.

After a few moments of silence, Dionysus peaked over the top of his book. "Can I help you?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes," Thalia said, either not picking up on his tone or not caring to acknowledge it. "Is the prophecy referring to you?"

"...No."

Thalia stared at him. Along with everyone else in the room.

He lowered the magazine. "Arghh, alright then, yes, it's talking about me. It's a rather sore memory so don't expect me to go into it."

"How does being Titan fodder sound to you?" Thalia said simply.

For a few seconds, no one said much of anything.

"...Fine. I'll tell you this even though I'm not supposed to. And I'm only doing it because hopefully whichever of you brats go will die and I'll have three less campers to deal with."

"We're waiting with bated breath." Clarisse said mockingly.

Dionysus gave her death glare, before simply announcing, "...Sean... Sean Darrick. And that's Mr. D to you, miserable brat."

No one said anything for a few seconds again.

"That's the name of our guy?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, now don't expect me to repeat it. May the bastard continue to rot in Punishment." The snarl vanished from Dionysus' face as soon as it appeared, and he went back to reading his wine magazine like no one had ever spoken to him.

"Well, that, and the prophecy should be enough to go on for now, even if it is incredibly vague." Chiron stated. "Thalia, you must choose your party members, and keep in mind... this quest looks like it will require a tad more intuition than the usual dilemma."

She nodded in response. "Yeah... okay, about we take a break, come back in ten? It'll give me time to think it over."

* * *

Thalia stood with her arms crossed, overlooking Camp Half-Blood from the Big House porch, like she was its guardian or protector.

That actually wouldn't be too far from the truth. She kept the monsters out as tree (that still sounded weird) even if she did so unknowingly, and there was this big prophecy, that said something along the lines of 'she might save the world.'

So not far from the truth... not at all.

Percy walked up to her side.

"Having second thoughts?"

Thalia frowned. "About the quest? Of course not."

"No, I mean about me. You said I was the second member before, but now-"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that," She waved her hand dismissively. "I just wanted to make it look like I put some extra thought into it."

Now it was Percy's turn to knit his brows. "Why? You trying to appear intelligent?"

Immediately she punched his shoulder and his entire right arm convulsed and went numb.

"ARGGHH! Damn it, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know." She said smugly.

Percy shook his head. "Demigods, running around punching mortals because they think they can. This is racism I say, and I will not stand for it!"

Thalia chuckled. "Yeah, all about that mortal pride."

"Are you discriminating against me?" Percy said as seriously as he possibly could.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, that's what I thought."

Thalia laughed, a good, genuine laugh. It wasn't very long, but it was the first time Percy saw her like that in... well, forever.

Not that they'd known each other that long. What was it, half a year? Percy had lost track, like he did with a lot of time and calendar related things.

"Anyway..." Thalia continued, "Back onto a serious note. I called for a break because I want to make it look like I've thought it through. I already have, but that's beside the point. It's just... I don't think the other's will approve of my choices for quest-mates, bringing along two new Campers. "I'd like to get on the road with as little trouble as possible."

"Yeah, I suppose that's reasonable enough. But, _two_ new Campers? Who's the other person?"

"Nico."

"Well alright then. Someone has to be positive on this trip I suppose."

"What makes you think we can't be positive?"

"Well, you? You've got the fate of the world resting on your shoulders. It's that not stressful, I don't know what is. And me? When it comes to combat, and generally not being horribly murdered, I'm the weak link, so I'm probably going to spend my time being terrified of everything that breathes...'

"Hey now, you're not that bad. You had a pretty good teacher too, remember?"

"Now you're just being cocky."

Thalia smiled. "Come on let's go back. We've waited long enough I'd say."

When they went to go, Percy muttered to himself under his breath, absentmindedly, "Right about the pretty part..."

Thalia frowned and turned around. "What was that?"

Percy snapped back to reality. "Oh, what... it was nothing, don't worry about it."

* * *

Thalia and Percy were the first back inside, apart from Chiron, who had never left the room. The Cabin leaders filed in, filling the seats quickly, looking either thoroughly bored, or highly concerned.

Clarisse was the last to sit down.

"You've been given time to think now Thalia, have you reached a conclusion?"

Thalia pretended to be of two minds, feigning minor indecision.

But she quickly said, "Yes, I've decided. I'll take Percy as my second, and Nico as the third."

A few cabin leaders looked surprised, most were looking at Thalia like she'd lost the plot.

"Are you sure about that Thals?" Annabeth said worryingly. "You don't want to take more experienced Campers?"

"I'm sure of it. I picked them for a reason."

"Well, it is not completely rare for relatively new arrivals to go off on quests..." Chiron started.

"This is a joke right? Those two aren't prepared for a quest," one of the Stoll brothers claimed. He turned to Percy. "No offense."

"Uhhh... none taken?" Percy tried.

Then Clarisse spoke. "Why is he even in here?! He's not a Cabin leader!"

"Clarisse, if you would quiet down-" Chiron tried, but Clarisse was having none of it.

"And another thing, why is he sleeping in the Big House, huh?! Why does he get the special treatment?!"

"Clarisse!-"

Clarisse smiled for a brief moment. Hardly for a second, but Percy noticed anyway.

"Why to a MORTAL of all people?! Huh? Why is a weak little _mortal_ boy here in our Camp? That's right, I overheard your conversation with the thunder queen over here."

In response, Thalia jolted to attention, looking at Clarisse with an expression that said 'Are you serious right now?' Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, and about half the councillors looked at Percy in shock. Others were surprised but didn't seem altogether mortified.

And Percy?

Percy just sighed and rolled his eyes.

 _Knew it would come out eventually._

"Yeah, I'm mortal. Clear-sighted, if it matters. But hey, I've helped out on the quest to save Artemis, and I'm trying to help you now. If you want to shun me because I'm not as _godly_ as you all are, go ahead, I won't stop you."

Silence ensued.

"Nothing to say?"

"How about you get out of our Camp you pathetic little-"

"Clarisse, that's enough." Chiron called.

"No, how about we get an explanation-"

"Clarisse! The boy wants to help. Who are we to deny him that?" Chiron sighed. "The meeting is adjourned. Everyone, back to your business. And Thalia? You have a quest to prepare for."


	23. AN: Bear with me please

**I know you're all probably disappointed right now. This isn't actual chapter.**

 **At first I would have preferred to remain silent until I actually had a chapter to post but saying absolutely nothing is starting to drive me up the wall. So, I decided to speak.**

 **Basically, I've got a lot of school work right now. I've got a lot of on my plate at the moment and I don't have the time to sit down and write. Plus, I'm steadily approaching mid-year exams, so that's a thing too.**

 **As such, Fanfiction is being put on backburner for the time being. I'm sorry but I just can't focus on it at this time. Now, I'll still do my best to read the occasional story here and there, but I won't be able to consistently read like I used to. AND, let me make this clear, no matter what, I will always be around to message. I may take a few days, but if you have a PM for me, shoot it my way and I WILL reply. That is a promise.**

 **Now, two final things.**

 **Firstly, once I have a proper chapter ready, it's going to replace this author's note.**

 **Secondly, I've decided to keep that Q &A thing open until the next proper chapter. If you still have a question, feel free to drop it, and I will answer them all en masse next proper chapter. Alternatively, PM me if you wanna do that instead.**

 **Well, that's all I guess.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and well...wish me luck.**


	24. Sorry this took so long

Hello everyone. Long time no see huh?

I understand that there's a distinct possibility that most of you simply forgot about my existence, but there have been a few who messaged me, so I know there are some who still care. It is those people who I feel I will let down the most.

Since this clearly isn't a chapter, you've probably realised why I'm suddenly back all of a sudden.

I will no longer be writing Fanfiction stories, at all. No Rest for Wicked will be cancelled, all future plans are bottled away and put on the shelf.

There are a few reasons why, but ultimately it boils down to one-thing: I don't want to anymore. Haven't for a while. The limitations of working within a pre-made universe, made by someone else, grates me too much.  
Which is why for the past few months all my creative energy has been directed towards something a bit more original and creative: Worldbuilding.  
Being an Author is one of my dream jobs, so this will help me immensely, as FanFic writing has helped me, no matter how brief it was. You may catch me over on the reddit forums for worldbuilding (r/worldbuilding) occasionally if you're into that sort of thing. I'll still be under the same username as usual: PaperKaine

Before I move onto other topics one last thing about Fanfiction writing I realised after I 'hit the wall'. There is a fundamental flaw with the way the system works. The best books are those that are well written, and to be well written, you have to know everything about your world and your story back-to-front, long before anyone ever reads it. It must be absolutely air-tight. doesn't really allow this. You are encouraged to write and post one chapter at a time, when the whole book should be there from the get go. But if you do decide to follow that route, it won't be up in the new section for very long, and thus won't gain as much followers as it could. That's not to say great stories don't exist here, because they do. It's just really easy to slip and make mistakes, which I did a lot of thinking back on it. Oh, and don't think I'm putting the blame on the website either, because I'm not. This is 100% on me.

But anyway, deepest apologies for not being to follow through on my stories. I wish I could, but I wasn't able to. While I'm sorry to anyone and everyone I disappointed, I regret neither starting Fanfiction in the first place, nor cancelling it.  
Though I may adapt some of my story ideas for more personal creations. Who knows, you may see some novels on a shelf one day written by a 'Kyle N' ;)  
A guy can dream.

And since NRftW isn't going to be finished (I'm NOT putting it up for adoption, but feel free to use any other idea I planned to write), I'll summarise what my plans for the story and the sequel were.  
That 'Sean' guy who was going to show up? His ghost would possess Percy, and while possessed, Nico and Thalia keep him subdued while Percy digs around in his memories. Nico then exorcises Sean, and thanks to his memories, Percy knows how Thalia can use that Mark thing. Shortly after this, Percy and Thalia would become an actual 'thing'. For the end of the story, Percy takes a blow for Thalia, dies, and then Thalia saves the day, but is obviously _very sad_ (understatement).

Basic idea for the sequel revolved around was Sean coming back and somehow stealing the godhood from Artemis. The quest line for Heroes of Olympus would be condensed into a single book, cutting away the parts I don't need. Mortal Artemis would take the place of Annabeth as part of The Seven, and Thalia would replace Percy. I toyed with the idea of pairing off a now mortal Artemis and Thalia, but I can't remember if I settled on it or not. And FYI, when I say mortal Artemis, I mean it. No 'demigod powers' or anything. Standard "Ambrosia will disintegrate you" kinda mortal. For what would've been the sequel, I needed to consider what made NRftW what it was. Of course, it was having a largely powerless mortal amongst monsters, demigods and powerful beings. For the sequel which would have been called 'No Forever for the Flipside', it was instead going to be having the powerless mortal be an ex-all powerful being, and how they cope with their new situation (Artemis' identity was going to be largely a secret to most people. To the rest of the gods, she simply vanished and never returned). I still _**really**_ like the basic idea of NFftF, so I'm probably going to adapt that one into my own creations 

Well, that's all there is to it really. And yes, this AN is way overdue, I should've written this months ago. For a while I was lying to myself and saying that one day I might come back. But it's pretty clear to me now that I won't.

Before I go, I have a few people to thank in no particular order, mostly for the kind reviews and support back when I was still writing:  
sky-full-of-raindrops  
goodnight-lock  
ConnwaersonofThantos  
Blackravens5  
Vexy Minion  
monkeybaby  
Shigure Toshiro  
NightOwl95  
Juusan13  
DarkMando  
Ice 88  
Airi13  
Lovdisa  
Halesia Carolina  
Retrobution  
NoTearsFalling  
Guest 52  
Warrof  
Guardian'sDragonOfDeath  
TheFallenAce15  
Kablamstar  
microzombie  
DeathmatchDrunkard

Biggest thanks goes to TashaMoon. You were pretty much there from the start, and always there to just talk to. Sorry I sort of... fell behind on reading your story, and never really picked it back up. That one's more my problem than it is your story's. Regardless, I've never really had anyone I could consider a friend who I knew from purely online stuff. Thanks for being the first.

I wish everyone the best in whatever it is they decide to pursue.  
Happy Easter everyone.


End file.
